Not as it Seems
by NoReins-XO
Summary: Emma is an expert swordsman and makes a simple living off of sword fight matches. But a certain pirate disrupts her lifestyle and changes everything she thinks she knows about the world. Through an adventure to find the treasure of Vespera and answers to questions she's had her entire life, Emma find that not everything is as it seems, and neither is Jack. Jack/OC
1. Admitting Defeat

Hello all! This is my first fanfiction story, and I am really excited to share with you all! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter One: Admitting Defeat**

Emma narrowed her eyes at her newest opponent. She circled him with precise footwork and looked him over for a moment before she swiftly blocked the attack he had just thrown at her; this guy looked half drunk!

Her sword clashed with his as she easily blocked his attempts with ease, over and over. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes before lunging forwards, her sword stopping in front of his neck. "Admit your defeat." She said flatly.

The drunkard looked at Emma's sword fearfully and gulped. "I am defeated." He said hoarsely.

Emma grinned at the effect she had on the man. She didn't really understand the looks that people gave her sometimes. The wealthy elite looked down their noses at her. While she knew she shouldn't care what their rich arses thought of her, it still made her feel like scum. Others gave her looks of sympathy, which wasn't altogether very welcome either. And even others gave her looks of hate and distrust.

"Good fight." She tried to say enthusiastically as she cleared her mind of her thoughts. The fight had been anything but good, but she extended her hand out anyways, shaking it with the man. The man dropped a couple coins in her hand and nodded to her before stepping back into the crowd, grumbling under his breath at his loss of money.

Emma looked up at the sky and then at the crowd that was watching her. This is what she did. She would fight people, men and occasionally women, in a nonviolent match, and whoever won, won. It was always a bet – she had to make money somehow. She has yet to be defeated.

She originally learned how to sword fight from her father. He had been an expert swordsman and she always found it exciting and fun to play with the dangerous weapons. While her father had been happy at her keen interest in swords, she always suspected that he wanted her to learn to be able to defend herself as well.

The brunette's dark brown eyes scanned the meager crowd and she sheathed her sword for the moment. "Anyone else care to try and defeat me?" She asked, her voice carrying cockily over the crowd. When there was no reply, she took a deep breath and turned around, collecting the small amount of coins that she had made for the day. She slipped them in a pocket in her dirty brown pants. Her once-white shirt was slightly big and her medium length brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. It became rather cumbersome during fights to leave it down.

She was just about to make her way through the crowd and head home when a husky voice stopped her.

"How 'bout one more match?"

Emma turned around and couldn't help but just stare at the figure before her. He wasn't your normal Port Bain citizen. Yes, she had fought people from other ports and towns, but none as odd as this. He wore a worn tri-cornered hat and his hair had trinkets, beads, and bones woven through it, a braided kind of look. He wore a black captain's coat over a dirty white shirt, as well as a belt with a pistol, compass, sword, and other effects. He could be none other than a pirate, a pirate _captain_.

Emma raised an eyebrow at his bizarre appearance and took out her sword. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another man, breaking through the few people that remained to watch and out of breath.

"Jack! Do you really think that now is the time to stop and meddle with the citizens when the navy is a—" He was cut short as Jack turned around and gave him a look that stopped him midsentence. Gibbs merely nodded at his captain before giving a second glance at Emma and disappearing. She turned her gaze back to Jack and watched as he fixed his hat on his head.

"So, Jack is it?" She weighed her sword in her hand. "Think you can beat me?" She asked arrogantly.

Jack looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "No doubt about it, love." He paused grinning, "But one more thing before we begin. Do you have a name?"

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly. Why did he need to know her name? "Emma. Emma Sharp." She answered finally.

Jack waited hardly a moment after she had answered before swinging his sword towards her. Despite being caught off guard, Emma's sword quickly parried his. "Nice try." She said, grunting as she pushed his sword away from hers.

Jack raised his sword again and Emma's met his with equal speed, blocking it once again. This time, Emma did not wait for Jack to attack. She moved offensively and her sword struck out with such speed that it was merely a flash of silver to the onlookers.

Jack's grin grew as he easily blocked her sword, again and again. He could tell that he was frustrating the girl and he decided it was time to end this fight quickly.

He powerfully swung his sword around, and as Emma moved to block it, she was caught off guard by the amount of force he had exerted behind it. Emma's sword flew out of her hand and landed on the ground a coupled feet away from her. Her eyes widened as she realized in dismay that she wouldn't be able to reach her sword in time. She looked back at Jack who had his sword pointed at her neck. "Still think ye can beat me?" He asked in a mocking, arrogant tone.

Emma narrowed her eyes and, thinking quickly, dropped to the ground, swinging one leg around and sweeping the pirate captain's feet out from beneath him. Jack fell on his back and gave a shout of surprise. Emma lunged for her sword and jumped to her feet. Jack had just as quickly stood back to his feet.

They circled each other for a moment before Emma made the first move, thrusting her sword forward at him. He parried it easily. Their swords continued to clash, thrusting, blocking, parrying. Emma's frustration grew as the fight prolonged; she had never been in a fight as well matched and long as this one.

With these thoughts and her frustrations, her attention wavered and she felt cold metal hit her arm. She bit back the pain and the cry that threatened to escape. She jerked back her arm and gripped her sword tighter. She angrily raised her sword for another attack, but he blocked it easily again. She could feel blood seeping out of the cut on her arm, soaking into her shirt. Emma was beyond just angry now, and her sword lashed out again and again. The pirate captain, caught off guard, missed one of the blows and her sword collided into his forearm. She smiled at the contact but her pleasure was short lived as she was unaware of Jack's sword already digging into her side until it was too late.

Emma released a small groan of pain as her free hand instinctively flew to her side. She narrowed her eyes and flung her sword back at the man. "You stupid, good for nothing pirate!" She muttered as her sword clashed with his once more.

She raised her knee up, hitting him in the groin and he took in a sharp breath. He quickly turned on his heel and somehow, Emma wasn't sure how he did it, managed to appear behind her, pressing his sword into her neck. "That was not a smart thing to do, love, and especially not to me." He said in a low voice, the pressure of the sword against her neck increasing.

"Aye, now what is it ye say when you have just beaten someone?" He asked, for he had watched a couple of her matches before challenging her himself.

Emma remained silent, the rest of the people that had gathered to watch the fight stood in amazement. Could Emma Sharp have just been beaten?

"Oh yes, yes I remember now. You say, admit your defeat." He said, almost gleefully.

_Never!_ She screamed inside of her. She knew that if she lost to this pirate, this would be the end of her sword fights. Emma had never been defeated. That created all the hype and excitement. Everyone wanted to try and be the first to beat her. It only emphasized the fact that she was a woman. Who would lose to a woman? If she lost now, all of that would be gone. She couldn't lose. She wouldn't lose. She would have no way of survival after this.

She tried to jab the captain in the ribs with her elbow, but his free hand grabbed her arm before she could try. "There is no way outta this." His sword slightly pressed harder into her neck.

Emma took in a breath before quietly speaking the words she thought she would never say. "I admit defeat." She said in a voice that was barely audible.

"What was that?"

"I admit defeat." She said slightly louder.

Jack's sword slowly moved away from her neck and Emma took in a shaky breath, feeling the onlooker's eyes burn into her. She spun around on her heal and before she could stop herself, her fist collided with his cheekbone.

She didn't wait to see the effect that this had on the pirate. She grabbed her coins and pushed her way through the bystanders, away from the pirate who threatened to change life as she knew it, and away to safety.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review. Constructive criticism is welcome as well. :)

Aaaand reviews make my day!

-Becca


	2. Bloody Women

****AN: You all are absolutely lovely for reviewing and for reading my story. Thank you. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two - Bloody Women:**

Jack narrowed his eyes at what had just happened and his hand flew to his jaw. He was used to much greater pain, but the blow still throbbed. He still couldn't believe that that girl had just dared to punch _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow. He glanced at the people that had gathered and one look at them made them scatter there own separate ways. "Bloody women!" He growled under his breath as he started to run after the girl, dodging and weaving through all the people.

He set his eyes ahead and his eyes fixed quickly on the running figure ahead who just turned on the nearest street. Jack ran faster, growing more and more furious at this woman. He turned down the street she had turned on and stopped, glancing from side to side as he examined the houses. The houses all looked similar—having only one story and maybe two or three rooms with a small front yard and no backyard at all. He surreptitiously walked down the street, trying to pinpoint the house she ran into. She would have had no where else to run to since it was a dead end street. She was here, and he was going to find her and get his money back.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma sighed as she pressed her back against the closed, locked door. She tried to steady her breathing as she looked down at the wound on her side. She hesitantly tried to touch it but winced at the pain. She went to a closet situated on the far wall and pulled out a cream colored rag, pressing it against the wound. She bit back her lip at the pain; yet she knew she would have to stop the bleeding somehow.

She glanced around the house with a sense of paranoia and saw that her window was wide open. Her eyes widened slightly and she ran to the window, the bloody rag still in her hand as she quickly slammed it shut. She hastily drew the curtains so that no one could peer inside of the house. She glanced around again warily. Had someone already beaten her inside of her own house?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack noticed a small movement out of his peripheral vision. His eyes drew to the smallest, yellow one, where he saw a flash of a bloody rag. He allowed a small grin to reach his face and started to make his way towards the door, pulling out his sword as he did so. Couldn't be too careful with this one. He reached for the handle and slowly turned it. It jolted and he wiggled it more and more, trying to get the locked door open. He bunched his eyebrows and shook his head. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way..." He mumbled under his breath as he lifted up his leg. With a heavy kick to the door, the rusted hinges gave way and the door fell back with a clatter.

Emma was caught unaware and stared wide eyed at the pirate captain who took three quick strides toward her, his sword already out and pointed to her neck. She swallowed as she felt the tip of the sword touch her neck. "I believe ye be owin' me some things." He said, eying the coins scattered across the table pointedly.

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I owe you nothing. We never agreed on the price of the bet and we never shook on it." She defended.

Jack lowered his eyebrows. "Ye never shook with that drunk earlier!" He countered.

Emma shrugged casually and glanced down at his sword still to her neck. "Now you can get out of my house." She said flatly.

Jack took in a deep breath and saw that she was being amused by how she was upsetting him. In one swift motion, he released the sword from her neck and the coin bag on her table. "Ta ta," he smirked, spinning on his heel and heading towards the door.

"What! Hey, thos—" She started but was cut off as Jack whirled around and backed her up against the wall, his sword against her neck to keep her from moving. "I fought you fair and square, and I get these few coins, savvy?" He replied, annoyed. He was already busy enough and didn't have time to deal with this girl, especially with the navy was after him.

Emma narrowed her eyes. She rose up her knee and hit him in the shin and then ducked under his sword and reached for hers at her side, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" He replied twirling her sword in his hand. Her mouth went slightly agape, wondering how he had gotten her sword.

"You good for nothing pirate!" Emma yelled in anger, lunging towards him.

Jack's eyes went round at her noise and, before she could do any damage, quickly whipped out a cloth and covered her mouth with it. Emma's shouts were muffled and began to fade as she began to breathe in the sickly sweet scent. She tried to scrabble away, but her eyelids and limbs began to feel heavy. She was falling asleep…

Jack watched the woman go limp in his arms. He sighed and hitched her over his shoulder angrily. He couldn't believe this stupid wench, trying to fool him! He knew he couldn't just leave her here, he wasn't supposed to be in Port Bain anyways, and the authorities would grow suspicious to find some woman passed out. She would report him… If he couldn't leave her here, he would just have to take her with him.

He slipped back behind her house and back down an unused alley; taking other backstreets unil he made his way to the docks at about dusk, carefully avoiding the soldiers. He waited by a large rock, squatting down with Emma limp at his side so he wouldn't be seen in the darkening light. He waited until finally he saw Gibbs making his way towards him. He noticed Emma by his side and he stopped. "Jack, what have you done now?"

"It's a long story and I'm not in the mood to explain it right now, aye?" He said as he stood up. "Now where's me ship?"

Gibbs eyed the girl and walked over to a rowboat. He climbed in, patiently waiting for Jack to get in after him. After Jack had gotten into the dinghy with Emma, he looked over at the girl. "Did you beat 'er?" He asked.

Jack just stared at his first mate. "Of course I beat 'er!" He replied, taking it as an insult that Gibbs had even questioned whether he beat her or not.

"Right…" Gibbs replied quietly as he rowed out towards the Black Pearl, occasionally casting unsure glances at the girl. He looked from Jack to Emma then to Jack.

"Ye know it's bad luck ta have a woman on board." He said as they neared the Black Pearl. Jack glared at him and Gibbs took the point to remain silent. A ladder was thrown down and Gibbs climbed up first, followed by a struggling Jack with Emma over his shoulder.

Emma slowly opened her eyes, awaken by the jolting and swaying as Jack climbed up the ladder. She yelped and, once he had set foot on The Black Pearl, she wiggled out of his grip and stared around herself in bewilderment. She was on a ship, yes, but definitely not a navy vessel!

She watched as men, no pirates—apparently the crew of the ship, stopped what they were doing to curiously look at her. She drew her sword incase anyone was going to try and advance on her or try and attack her. Her eyes stopped at the captain as she took a step towards him. He narrowed his eyes before drawing his sword too.

"Captain," Gibbs started, but with a deathly glare from Jack, he became silent.

"I should kill you." Emma tried to keep her voice calm as she raised her sword threateningly. Jack cocked an eyebrow at her which she could only take as an invitation to attack him. She lunged forward, Jack's sword clashing with hers as he blocked her attack.

"Yer just gonna lose again, love." Jack said with a smirk.

"You didn't play fair!" She shouted as she blocked one of his blows.

"An' how is that?" He replied back calmly as he stepped to the side of her, throwing an attack that Emma parried. The crew of the Black Pearl stood and watched the two, forgetting what they were doing just moments ago.

"It's a nonviolent match and you broke that rule, so I had every right not to pay you." She stormed as she side stepped so she was in front of him again. Their swords collided and she leaned forward, putting all of her body weight and strength into pushing Jack's sword back.

"Pirate," He said with a smug look on his face that Emma wanted to slap off. He easily pushed Emma's sword away.

"That changes nothing!" Emma's sword met with the skin on his hand, making only a small cut as his sword quickly pushed hers away and around, making it fly out of her hand. A crewmember quickly raced over and picked it up before Emma could reclaim it.

Emma whirled around at Jack and her eyes narrowed. "So what, you're kidnapping me?" She spat as two crewmembers stepped forward to restrain Emma.

Jack's face was impassive. "Until I get me gold."

"Well you've no right to it, so you might be waiting a while." She retorted.

"Then you won't be going home." He quipped. "Take 'er to the brig!"

"Ugh! You stupid, good for nothing, smelly, ragged dogs, as low as can be, stupid… pirates!" She yelled, immediately spewing out whatever came to her mind. She knew that her words hadn't insulted any of the pirates, if anything it amused them, but she felt somewhat better by saying them. The two crewmembers started to lead her down the stairs from the main deck and towards the brig.

"Bloody women…" Jack mumbled as he walked to the helm, gripping the wheel. He sighed, it felt good to be back up there...

"Captain." A female voice said.

Jack rolled his eyes before turning to his second mate, Ana Maria. "What is it?" He asked, not crossly though.

"Ya should be putting this in 'er perspective too…" She said.

"Aye?" Jack asked, not sure where she was heading.

"Aye. You just kidnapped 'er." She stated.

"She stole my gold!" He countered.

Ana Maria grinned. "You stole her gold, too."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and Ana Maria wisely decided to attend to the duties that awaited her and not further aggravate the captain.

* * *

Emma sure seems to like to anger Jack. Will she eventually go to far? I'd love for you to leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Reviews make my day. :)

-Becca


	3. Tricks Up My Sleeve

****AN: Again, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. x3

* * *

**Tricks Up My Sleeve:**

Emma struggled against the two crewmembers but to no avail. She finally just gave up, as their steady arms continued led her into the brig. Emma screwed up her nose as the stench of the place filled her nose. She looked around at the dirty water filling in from little tiny holes in the sides of the ship. The cells were all empty and Emma was glad that she wouldn't have any unwelcome company.

The first pirate opened up a cell door and stepped to the side as the other pushed her inside. He closed the cell door and locked it, nodding his head at Emma before leaving the brig with his companion.

Emma sighed and looked around her cell. There was a bench, though it was damp from all the water, and one of the nails that hooked it to the wall was coming out. She pushed it in with her thumb and she pushed down on the bench a little to see if it would hold and it did, so she sat down on it slowly, making sure it was steady. She leaned her head against the wall and felt cold water lap over her thin shoes and onto her feet. _What have I gotten myself into? _She thought. She heard foot steps echo down the stairs to the brig.

"I've brought ya some food, though it's not much't all." A female voice said, opening the cell door and stepping in with a plate of bread and water. Emma looked the woman over: she had dark skin and dark brown hair, pulled back into a low ponytail, wearing pirate garments and a floppy hat.

"Thanks." Emma said simply as the woman set down the plate next to her.

"Sorry, fer what's happened. I know how the captain can be." She said.

Emma just blinked at her, not expecting the hospitality she was giving her.

"Though, it wasn't really a wise thing for you to do to anger the captain an' all." She added.

Emma shrugged. "I'm not scared of him. It's not like he is some royal king or anyone else that deserves my reverence. Just a stupid pirate captain." She said boldly.

The woman gaped at her and then let out a low chuckle. "You don't know who he is, do ya?" She asked.

Emma shrugged again. "Apparently not."

"The captain is Captain Jack Sparrow."

Emma just stared at the woman before her. How did she not know? Her father had always told her stories about the infamous pirate captain. How had she not seen it by his hair and the beads and bones and trinkets in it? By the way he dressed and by the way he acted? Emma felt a little embarrassed but she realized that there was nothing she could do now. What was done is done.

"I'm Ana Maria by the way." She said. "The only other female on this bloody ship," She grinned. "'Course Gibbs don't and still don't like havin' women on board, says 'tis bad luck."

Emma cracked a smile at the woman; she liked her. "I'm Emma." She replied and opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off.

"Ana Maria!" A husky voice yelled "I'm pretty sure it does _not_ take that long to give that wench some bread and water!"

Ana Maria rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked out of the cell. "Cap'n calling, nice meeting ye Emma." Ana Maria said over her shoulder as she headed out of the brig.

Emma smiled and then looked down at the bread and water that Ana Maria had given her. She picked the piece of bread up, examining it. It certainly didn't look poisoned or else wise contaminated. She sniffed it and then took a small bite and wrinkled up her nose and quickly swallowed it – it was stale. She sighed and set the bread back on the plate, she wasn't all that hungry anyways. She took a sip of her water and tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Captain, I still don't get the point of just puttin' 'er in the brig. You could actually make her useful and cook for the crew or scrub the decks or, _something._" Ana Maria said to Jack, who had decided that she liked the girl since she had met her downstairs. She had a strong head, which could also prove entertaining with the captain.

Jack turned to Ana Maria from the wheel with a rum bottle in his hand and took a swig from it. "I guess you're somewhat right…" He mumbled. "Go take her to the galley and show her around. Maybe she could cook something up and be useful…" He said thoughtfully. "But keep an eye on her." He added quickly.

Ana Maria nodded, glad that she had proven her point as she headed towards the brig. She knew the girl didn't really deserve the treatment she had been given and secondly, it got lonely sometimes being the only woman aboard a crew full of men.

She stopped in front of Emma's cell and watched the girl for a moment, who had gotten comfortable on the uncomfortable bench and was now twisting a piece of hair around her finger.

"Emma, I got a job for ye." She said with a smirk.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma looked around the galley; it wasn't super big, but spacious enough for its needs. Ana Maria stood off to the side watching her examine the room. She looked through the supplies, and at the moment, there wasn't much. She curiously looked over the filthy pots and pans. Burnt residue and other questionable substances were caked onto the sides.

"How're you all even alive…" she muttered to herself. She couldn't believe that they actually cooked in things so filthy and that none of them had gotten sick yet!

Ana Maria showed her the store room before leaving Emma to her own whims, completely ignoring Jack's command of watching her. Emma picked a large pot from the stack of filthy pans and dishes and began to scrub it vigorously until it shined. She filled it with water and when it started to boil dumped some noodles she had managed to find into it.

In another pot, after she had again vigorously scrubbed it, she started to melt some cheese. After letting the noodles cook and the cheese melt, she combined them two together. At the last moment, she decided to scoop out a portion to set aside specially for the captain. She managed to find some extra ingredients and added them to his dish and his dish only.

After that she scrubbed the dishes she had dirtied and was beginning to put them away as Ana Maria came in. "The crew is all waiting…" She said looking at what she had made with a small smile.

Emma followed Ana Maria to the dining quarters and dished the macaroni and cheese onto their plates. They all quickly dug in and Emma grinned as she watched Jack enter the hall. She went to get the separate plate she had made for him and brought it over, trying not to make eye contact. He mumbled something in return and glanced around at the crewmen's delighted faces as they went to get seconds.

Emma knew that she should head back to the galley to begin cleaning the other pots and pans that awaited a good scrubbing, but she couldn't resist to watch as Jack took the first bite of his meal. His face screwed up and he quickly spit out his mouthful. "What the bloody 'ell is in this?" He shouted, the crew suddenly becoming quiet. "My tongue is burning!"

Emma pivoted on her heel and started to make her way out of the dining hall, not able to stop the smirk that was spreading across her face. However, a hand on her shoulder stopped her and jerked her around. Jack was standing before her with an angry look on his face "What did you put in that?" He demanded.

Emma put on her best sad and ashamed face. "You mean you didn't like it. I'm truly hurt." She said and pressed her hand over her heart. "I just did the usual macaroni and cheese for the crew, and well, I thought I would add a little more flavor to yours. You are the captain after all." She paused, pretending that she was thinking. "I thought you might like some vinegar and flour and a generous dump of cinnamon. My dad liked to put cinnamon in mine when I was growing up." She elucidated, her sad and ashamed face soon turning into one with an uncontrollable smile as Jack ran his hand over his face. Without another word to her, he stormed out of the hall.

Emma was satisfied that she had once again, angered the captain. Knowing that he wouldn't put her back in the brig made her all the happier.

"Gibbs! Ana Maria!" Jack's voice could be hear wafting into the hall.

The two that were called quickly stood up, Gibbs saying he liked the dinner, and raced to the deck above.

"That bloody woman is going to be the death of me. If you don't do something about her…" Jack trailed off, glaring at the two in front of him.

Ana Maria suppressed a smile and nodded. "But I like her." She said only to be silenced with a glare. "Well, I can talk to 'er I suppose, see if she'll listen or not." She added.

Jack nodded. "You better, before I do."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma looked at the huge stack of plates that continued to grow as the crewmen set their plates down and filed out of the dining quarters. She stacked them all up and, balancing them in her arms, headed back to the galley. She slowly started to wash each one, and then dry them. When she was half done washing the dishes, she looked over to see Ana Maria start to help her. "Thanks." She replied.

Ana Maria simply nodded as they both silently finished off the dishes.

"Look, I really need to talk to ye." She said seriously, "Follow me."

Emma obediently followed Ana Maria past the sleeping quarters and into a small room next to them.

"This is your room?" Emma asked. Ana Maria nodded as Emma looked around the small room that contained not much but two beds, a trunk at the foot of each, and a dresser with a mirror. There was a closet at the other end, by Ana Maria's bed and a nightstand between the two beds. "Yer also gonna be stayin' here with me." Ana Maria said.

Emma nodded gratefully; she was glad that she would be able to sleep separately from the rest of the crew.

"Sit." Before she knew it, Ana Maria was pushing her down on the bed into a sitting position. She sat herself across from Emma on the other bed. "It's not smart to be angerin' the cap'n, and if ye keep that up, he'll make you walk the plank, or drop you off on some port." She paused. "Honestly, I don't know why you're still on this ship." She added.

Emma grinned and shrugged innocently. "It's just harmless fun." She replied.

Ana Maria shook her head. "But this harmless 'fun'" She paused, making quotation marks with her fingers, "will get you in loads of trouble." She said, staring at her seriously. "I'm just warning you. I need to get back above deck. You'll be alright by yourself?" She asked. Emma nodded and she left the room.

Emma looked out the small window in their room. The stars were tinkling in the midnight sky and the half moon made the water sparkle. She yawned tiredly and lay down on her bed, falling asleep minutes later.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next morning, Emma awoke to Ana Maria shaking her. "Get up! You don't have all day to sleep in." She grumbled.

Ana Maria walked out of the room to give her some privacy to change. Emma groaned and rolled over onto her back. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Ana Maria had left a fresh pair of brown breeches and a baggy white shirt folded on the chair for her and Emma quickly changed into them. She smiled at the fit and at the similarity between her old clothes and this pirate garb.

Emma exited the room shortly after and headed to the main deck to find Ana Maria. The woman was talking to another crew mate, but when she noticed Emma she headed over towards her. "Well obviously the cap'n doesn't want ye cookin' any more, so you'll be mending some of the ripped sails." She said with a raised eyebrow. Emma nodded in understanding.

"We've just arrived at this port, just to stock up on supplies. It happens we're out of thread, so you get to be the messenger." She fished in her pocket for a couple of coins before dropping them into Emma's hand. "Here, take this and buy however much this will get you."

Emma grinned, an idea already starting to form in her mind. Ana Maria thought she recognized the glint in her eye but she decided to ignore it for the time being; she had other more important things to attend to.

Emma set off into the town by herself, curiously glancing around at the tidy shops and stands. It had been entirely too long since she had been anywhere else besides Port Bain. She managed to find a clothing store not too far from the docks and entered. The workers immediately greeted her with wary and suspicious looks because of her unusual clothing, but Emma just ignored them and inquired about thread. They pointed her over to a section of the shop.

Emma looked over the threads, and like she had hoped, they had a variety of colors. She picked out a pink spool and paid the clerk the coin that it had cost. She slipped the thread into her pocket and made her way back to the Black Pearl. After finding Ana and giving her the change, she was directed towards the ripped sails that lay by a barrel.

Emma immediately set to work on the sails. It was a slow process; she wasn't used to sewing or mending or anything of the kind. She jabbed her finger with the needle and cursed under her breath as a little bit of blood began to come out. She simply shook it off and continued. It took her most of the afternoon, but she was proud when she looked over her handiwork. The pink stitching over the black sail made it almost impossible to not notice it. She grinned to herself.

With another burst of inspiration, Emma hurried down to her room and rummaged around until she found a piece of paper. She scribbled some words down before going back up to the main deck and setting the piece of paper under a fold in the sail. She walked up to the helm, where Jack was. "I finished mending the sail." She said with a straight face.

Jack looked over at the sail and nodded, not seeing the pink stitches from where he was standing. When he didn't say anything else, Emma took that as permission to leave and to do her own bidding.

After Emma had left, Jack had a sense of foreboding and he glanced over at the sails. He called Cotton to come and take over at the helm. He headed over to the recently mended sail and picked a corner up, horrified to find the pink stitches on his black sails. A piece of paper fluttered out of one of the folds and he opened it up:

_These aren't the only tricks I have up my sleeve._

He swiftly wadded the paper up and threw it over board. "Gibbs!" He shouted.

Gibbs hurriedly came to Jack. "Aye, Cap'n."

"Do something with, with… _this._" He said, pointing to the sail disgustedly.

Gibbs looked confusedly at Jack and then looked at the sail with pink stitches on it. He frowned and, picking up the sail as best he could, took it to another crewmember to deal with it. When the crewmember didn't know what to do with it, he enlisted the help of another and began fastening it back to the mast.

Jack paid no attention to Gibbs and just called for Ana Maria.

"Aye, cap'n." She reported.

"Go get the girl..." He said, trying to control his temper. He headed into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Ana Maria sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I figured that was coming."

* * *

Uh-oh... Emma's in trouble once agaaaaiiiin. Well, reveiw and next chapter up soon! x3


	4. Another Bottle of Rum

AN: yay! Another chappie up! Once again, thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, it really makes my day :) Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Another Bottle of Rum:**

"Emma, the Cap'n wants to talk to ye…" Ana Maria said after cracking open the door so she could stick her head into their small, shared room. Emma was currently reading a book she had found in her trunk and she looked up at Ana Maria. "Heads up, it ain't gonna be good." She said, leaving the room.

Emma stood up and glanced in the mirror, not bothering with her appearance. She walked out of the room, making sure she had her sword, and went up to the main deck, looking around for Jack.

"Emma." A familiar voice said grumpily.

Emma turned around to see Jack leaning against the railing, looking out at the sea. He turned around to face her and they stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before he walked past her and towards his cabin. He motioned for her to follow him inside and she did obediently.

Jack closed the door behind them and turned around to look at Emma, who was looking around his cabin curiously; shelves were stuffed with books and atlases and maps while his desk was covered with the same sort. There was a bed in the far corner and a closed door leading to another room. She turned back to look at the pirate captain to be greeted with a hard stare.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn' just throw you overboard right now." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

Emma shrugged carelessly as she continued to look around his cabin. How come she didn't get a bed like that in her compartment?

"Or, Tortuga is near here, I could gladly throw you off there, with nothin' but the clothes on your back."

Emma looked up at him abruptly, her face grave and her eyes cold, not sparkling with mischief like they usually did. "I don't think that'll be necessary…" She mumbled and looked away from him. "I'll shape up."

Jack just blinked at her, that's all he had to do? He stepped to the side away from the door, dismissing Emma. She walked past him and out the door. She could feel Gibbs and Ana Maria staring at her. She didn't heed them any attention but just walked past them and down to her shared room and collapsed onto the bed. She suddenly was very exhausted. She closed her eyes.

"_Keep this Emma; keep it close to your heart." Mary Sharp clumsily yanked a gold chain with a ruby gem on it. The gem was laced in gold to secure it in its place. The lace had indentions of waves on it and Emma was sure it was worth more than a shiny penny. She placed it in her fifteen year old daughter's clammy hand._

_Emma stared up at her mother with big round brown eyes that were swelling up with hot tears. 'Not now, not now...' She pleaded inside of herself as she watched her mother take her last breath._

Emma squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to make the memories just disappear.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"The cap'n wants you scrubbin' the deck today…" Ana Maria said to Emma, knowing it was one of the lowliest and most resented chores. Ana Maria was pulling on her boots and her hair was a little ruffled. She was gazing at Emma curiously, wondering what Jack had said to her to cause her to change moods so suddenly

Emma simply nodded. She was already up and dressed. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and, wordlessly, left the room and Ana Maria.

On deck, she found a sponge and pail of water waiting for her. She looked up at the sky and decided it would be best for her to get started quickly; no use doing all this work in the heat of the day. She dipped the sponge in the pail and started to scrub the deck, knowing that the faster she did it, the sooner she'd get it done and be out of the heat. She thought of probably a hundred different tricks she could do with this, like putting lubricants in the water, so when walked on, one would slip and fall and have quite a hard time getting back up. Emma cracked a smile at the thought and didn't realize that she had half the deck already finished. She sat back and watched as the crew came up, their stomachs full and there buckles a bit loser. She wasn't really hungry so she didn't bother to go down and get any breakfast and just kept on working.

She finally leaned back against her heels to observe her hard work and the subsequently clean deck. She then realized two dirty boots were standing in front of her and looked up to find Jack peering down at her. "You're standing on my clean deck." She stated, frowning at his dirty boots.

"My ship." He replied with a smirk.

"And I'm the one cleaning the deck, aren't I." She retorted.

Jack glanced at the deck warily. "You didn' do anythin' to it did ye, love?" He asked as he looked down at it again.

"No," She said with a smirk of satisfaction. "And stop calling me 'love'." She said as she stood up and dropped the bucket. It landed with a thud and the water sloshed up out of the side and onto his boots. "Oops." She said sarcastically and then quickly turned around and headed down to the galley before he could even have a chance to retaliate.

Ana Maria was already down there, sitting on a barrel slicing an apple. "The Cap'n had a talk with you." She stated.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, no big deal." She said, though the tone of her voice contradicted that.

Ana Maria looked up at her and frowned. "What'd he say...?" She said with concern.

"Nothing much, said he'd throw me overboard, or, he'd take me to Tortuga…" She replied slowly as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger and then let it untwist.

Ana Maria looked at her confusedly. "What's wrong with Tortuga?" She asked. "Actually, don't answer that. Everything's wrong with Tortuga." She grinned.

Emma didn't smile back and Ana Maria could see the sadness in all of her features. "My mother died there." She finally said quietly. Ana Maria stopped slicing the apple and set it down on the table next to her so she could give Emma her full attention.

Emma hadn't really ever really told her story to anyone really before and felt uncomfortable under Ana's gaze. She sighed and walked over to a crate next to her and sat down on it, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. "Well," She started as she leaned back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, letting the events fill her mind. "We were at Tortuga for something, maybe just to travel, I don't really remember. My dad just liked to stop what he was doing and drag us to some town for the fun of it. He was just that kind of guy. Me and my mom hated it but my dad loved it so we just went, it was good to see him happy." She paused. "My mom was ill for quite some time, even before we went to Tortuga, but we didn't know, and she didn't tell us. So she…died there" She chewed on her lip and stared at a fixed spot on the floor. "I guess that's the short and simple way to put it." She added slowly.

Ana Maria nodded and looked down at her hands. "What happened to your father?" She asked.

Emma's mouth twitched slightly. "He left a year after my mom died, when I was 16."

Ana Maria nodded slowly. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. The last thing I want is pity." She said softly. She turned her head so she could see Ana. "How did you come to the Pearl?" She asked.

Ana Maria laughed. "Jack stole my ship." She replied. "I still haven't gotten it back…" She mumbled to herself as she stood up.

Emma smirked. "Why aren't I surprised…?"

Ana Maria grinned back. "I'm gonna start cleaning all of this…" She motioned to the dirty pots and pans and plates and whatnot with her hand, "I've had orders that you're not supposed to help me with the food." She chuckled.

Emma smiled in satisfaction. "That's fine; I'll just go up to the deck and…do something." She replied and left Ana Maria to start fixing lunch.

Emma leaned against the railing of the ship and watched the ocean for a moment before she felt a pair of eyes watching her. "Do I have something on my back?" She snapped as she turned around to see Jack looking at her from the helm. Jack lowered his eyebrows. "Yeah, in fact you do." He said for he couldn't think of a better reply to that. He left the helm to Cotton and made his way towards Emma.

"Since yer on my ship, and in fact, at my mercy, ye better think twice before you make anymore smart replies and how you work on my ship." Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

Emma shrugged, not thinking about the little "chat" she had earlier with Jack that day. "Yeah, sure, I'll work extra hard on your boat, Jack." She said flatly, not even looking at him.

"It's captain, love, _captain._ And this is not a boat, it's a ship." He said agitatedly.

Emma turned to look at him with her jaw set. "And it's not love, it's _Emma_. Do I need to spell it for you?" She replied back and turned on her heel towards the stairs that led towards the lower deck.

"Don't be forgetting about our little talk earlier!" Jack called after her. Emma bit her lip but pushed it the back of her mind. _Whatever… I could just jump off the ship… or something._ She thought.

Ana Maria walked up to announce lunch was ready. "Thank God." Emma mumbled.

Emma and the rest of the crew, along with the captain, headed down to the dining quarters as Ana Maria brought in a big pot of stew. Emma sat in a chair by Gibbs, who sat across from Jack. Ana Maria sat down next to Emma and leaned back in the chair. "I forgot how much work it is fixing food without someone to help." She said, a little too loudly. Jack and Emma both looked up at each other and simultaneously narrowed their eyes. Jack looked away first and took a bite out of the stew.

"Mmm, good stew Ana." He said. "It tastes good. Must've been something you _didn't _add to it." He said pointedly to Emma.

Emma took a bite of the stew and glanced up at Jack. "Yeah, it is good, 'cept I think a little bit of my own _flavorings_ would make it even better." She replied back, giving Jack a fake smile before taking another bite of the stew. The crew all grinned and a few chuckles emerged as they talked amongst themselves. Emma smiled satisfactorily and continued with her stew. However one glare from Jack stopped the crew's chuckles and a few even chimed in with "I think it's great the way it is," and other comments along those lines.

Jack grinned and gave a fake smile back at Emma. Emma just rolled her eyes before finishing her soup and took her leave up to the top deck.

Jack quickly finished his bowl after her and stood up and Gibbs looked up at him. "I need some rum…" He said as he walked out of the room and down to the galley to fetch some rum. He grabbed three bottles and immediately took a swig from one. _I think I'm gonna need another bottle of rum…_ He thought and grabbed one more before heading back to his room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just click that little purpleishblue button and you'll make me very very very happy:)

Becca


	5. Not Your Burden to Carry

**Not Your Burden to Carry:**

Gibbs didn't assign Emma any chores the following day so she continued to help Ana Maria with her duties. Emma continued to scrub a pan in the galley and shook her head. "No no, bananas are so much better than apples, plus you can just peel it right there and start eating it." She said.

"Sure, but with apples you could just bite into it, not even bother to peel the skin off unlike a banana." Ana Maria countered back.

"But…apples are messy and juice squirts everywhere." Emma retaliated.

Gibbs popped his head into the galley and watched them and listened to there conversation for a moment in confusion before interrupting them. "Aye, uh, either of ye know if we have any hangover remedy…left?" He asked.

Emma looked over at Ana Maria who was just smirking and shaking her head as she kept on scrubbing a pot. "I can check Gibbs." She offered, seeing that Ana Maria wasn't going to move. Gibbs nodded and headed out of the galley.

Emma had left Ana Maria as she went to look for the remedy. She quickly found it, next to the rum of course, but noticed there wasn't much left. She shrugged and walked to the captain's cabin, knowing it was Jack who had the hangover. She pounded on the door with a grin, knowing very well what a hangover was like and how loud noises just seemed to make things…all the better.

Jack groaned and put his hands over his ears. "Bloody 'ell! Com' in." He shouted, after hearing the tremendously loud knock on the door. He cracked open an eye and was surprised, and not all that excited, to see that it was Emma and not Gibbs, as it usually were.

"Gibbs sent me to give you this." She said, placing her hand on her hip as she held the cup up for him to see. She walked over to his bed and held the cup out for him to take.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not drinkin' that crap…" He mumbled, not wanting to drink the horrible tasting remedy.

Emma shrugged. "Whatever," She said and started to tip the cup over so that the liquid would soon spill all over the captain.

"Oi! Oi! 'Kay!" He waved his hand and Emma frowned, wishing that she would have been able to dump it on him. Jack grabbed the cup and downed it in one gulp. He stuck his tongue out and kept himself from gagging at the horrible taste as he tossed the cup back to her. Emma caught the cup hasilty and then kicked herself inwardly for not adding something to the remedy to make it even worse, or make his hangover worse as she walked out of the cabin.

Emma entered the galley to see Ana Maria already done with cleaning the pots and pans and already cooking breakfast. She picked up the plates of bacon and sausage motioning for Emma to grab the plate of eggs. Emma hurried over and picked it up, following Ana Maria to the dining area, where the crew was eagerly waiting for their breakfast, though the captain was missing. She grinned and set down the plates watching as the crew quickly dug in, grabbing the eggs, sausages, and bacon. "I think if we made a whole 'nother ton they could eat it all." Emma joked to Ana Maria.

Ana Maria laughed and looked at her. "Prolly could." She said with a grin and sat down in a chair looking back at Emma as she stood there. "Oh, I'm actually not that hungry really…" She said, and it was partly the truth, she wasn't really hungry, but she wanted to have some time to herself, and usually the only time she could was about now.

Ana Maria nodded and headed off to the galley while Emma went past the sleeping quarters and to her room. She rummaged through the room and found some cloth and took off her old bandage that she had on her side, glad that her wound (that Jack had made when they were fighting) was healing, and in fact almost completely healed. She replaced the bandage with the cloth and sighed. She then stood up and headed out of her room and out on the main deck.

The crew was still eating so it was quiet up on the deck, just what Emma wanted. Emma looked at the vast expanse of the ocean, and how it glittered and danced under the sun. She smiled and breathed in the salty air, somewhat glad that she was taken aboard the Pearl. It was definitely better than how she used to be living, just getting by with just enough to eat, hoping there would be money for tomorrow.

Here she was roomed and fed and Ana Maria was becoming the best friend that she had never had. Emma felt a surge of hope run through her at staying aboard the Pearl longer. Of course in everything, there was one little flaw. The annoying, obnoxious, arrogant, captain. She sighed and leaned against the railing, taking out the ponytail she had in to let the wind whip through her hair. She knew it would be a pain to brush through later, but she didn't care.

She spotted something move a little at the horizon line, a little dot rapidly making its way towards the Pearl. She swallowed and squinted her eyes, realizing that the little dot was a ship, and not just any merchant ship, but a navy vessel. She stared at it a moment before looking around for a crew member, to alert them, then up to the crow's nest to find it empty, and then back at the ship. She looked around once more in panic and thought of nothing else to do but alert the captain, and his cabin was closer than the dining area. She ran to Jack's cabin and banged on the door, not caring if he still had his hangover or not.

"What!" Jack shouted angrily. "Can't anyone leave a hungover man alone around here?"

Emma immediately opened the door and rested her gaze on Jack at his desk with a variety of maps spread out in front of him on his desk. Once she caught her breath she spoke. "There's a ship, a navy vessel, coming our way, and it can't be very far off now!" She blurted.

Jack just stared at her. "Who's at the crow's nest?" He questioned, quickly standing up from his desk.

"Nobody." She replied.

"Bloody 'ell…" He said as he grabbed his pistol and then his hat and put it on his head. He ran past her yelled at the top of his lungs for the crew, who thankfully heard him from below. The crew rushed out of the dining areas and up to the main deck, their weapons all at a ready. Emma quickly rushed after them and glanced around, seeing Jack at the helm, looking through his telescope, muttering curses. "Bring out the cannons! Ready yourself you scabrous dogs!" He yelled, and then rubbed his temple, still having the slight effect of a hangover.

Emma glanced around and found Ana Maria fastening a rope. She ran over to her and gave her friend a hand, and looked up at the rest of the crew who was running around, obeying their captain's orders. "Is this no raid?" She asked confusedly.

Ana Maria shook her head. "No." She said seriously. "The commodore has been a lookin' for Jack for a long while now." She said. "This ain't gonna be no easy fight." She added before turning and leaving Emma to stare out at the navy vessel that was approaching, and fast.

"Ready the cannons!" Jack shouted from up at the helm again, as if he forgot he had already said that. The Navy Vessel was now gliding up side by side with the Pearl now.

Emma unsheathed her sword as the first cannon went off and crashed into the navy vessel. She raised her sword against a navy man that had swung over to the Black Pearl, hesitating for a moment before her sword clashed with his. _Is this right? These men have protected me and my home, and now I'm against them?_ She thought, as the man gave a second glance at her, realizing she was a woman. Taking her chance, Emma ran her sword through him and lowered her eyes, watching him fall over dead. "Shouldn't have questioned me..." She mumbled.

"Emma!"

Emma spun around to see a navy man take a blow at her, but she was quick enough, thanks to Ana Maria's call, and blocked it. Their swords clashed back and forth as they both tried to hit the other. Emma finally was growing tired of the stupid fight and kneed the man in his groin. As he dropped to his knees in pain, Emma quickly killed him, guilt stabbing through her.

She just didn't feel right killing these men, the ones that had protected her in Port Bain all her life. She didn't feel right killing _anyone. _Sure, she's fought many people through her life, but never to the point of death. Emma looked around, gripping her sword tightly.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she saw Ana Maria being cornered by two large men. But before she could get to her friend, a navy man put his sword in front of her stomach. Emma quickly stopped so she wouldn't have run into it as the man stepped behind her. Thinking quickly, Emma flipped the sword in her hand and stabbed the man in the stomach, not even turning around to do it. She winced as cold metal hit her shoulder. She rounded on the man that did that and with a few swift blows, he was dead. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat again, but it wouldn't go down. She looked down at her bloody sword and took a deep breath.

Jack was mad, angry, and annoyed that Commodore Norrington and his stupid fleet had found him and the Pearl, and even yet that no one was in the crow's nest or even on deck. If it weren't for Emma, they might as well all be dead. He blocked an attack from a navy man and easily ran him through, as well as a couple more men standing near him. _How many bloody people are there!_ He thought as he glanced around the Black Pearl's deck. He blocked yet another attack from a large navy man, blocking Jack's attacks. Jack frowned and side stepped him back and forth, confusing the dumb wit and killed him. He looked around for Gibbs, but instead found Emma standing only a few strides away from him, looking down at her sword—which was covered in blood, unaware of the man coming up behind her.

Jack quickly ran over to Emma, and blocked the man's sword from making any contact with Emma. The Navy man looked up, surprised, that someone had blocked his blow. Before he could even raise his sword again, Jack had run him through.

Emma jerked her head to Jack, and glared at him. "I was doing just fine without your help, thank you very much!" She snapped and quickly turned and engaged herself into another fight with a short pudgy man.

"Yeah, it sure looked like it!" He said as he clashed his sword with another man next to Emma, and swiftly killed him. Jack and turned around, blocking an attack from a man behind him, already knowing he was there. His eyes widened as he realized it was Commodore Norrington.

"Hello there Jack," He said smugly.

Jack narrowed his eyes and blocked an attack from him easily.

"I see we had a pretty good surprise on you and your crew." He said arrogantly, blocking one of Jack's blows. "No one was in the crow's nest as it were, and if it weren't for the girl, you'd all be dead by now." He added.

Jack frowned; he had realized this a while ago and didn't need anyone to remind him, especially Norrington.

"Speaking of the girl," Norrington continued as his and Jack's swords clashed. "Is she another of your wenches? Did you decide to get a full time one so you wouldn't have to stop at every port?"

Emma tried to focus on the short man in front of her, but just couldn't. This man shouldn't have taken her even 15 seconds to beat and kill, but maybe the latter was the problem: the killing. She sighed and blocked another of the man's blows. _Why did Jack just do that? I was doing just fine without him! Well... not really. _She though, annoyed. After a few swift blows she had killed the short man and took another breath, looking over to see Jack locked in a battle with Norrington.

She swallowed as a navy man was speedily making his way behind the captain. She reached to her side and pulled out a dagger, and threw it at the man, the dagger hitting near the heart. He cried out in pain, falling over to the floor, as he did the dagger dug deeper in him, killing him. "Well, that was easier than I had expected." She thought aloud.

Emma saw Jack glance at the man behind him that Emma had just killed and then to Emma, before blocking another of Norrington's attacks.

Emma glanced around as she heard the crew shout out, for the remainder of Norrington's fleet had fled back to their ship, or had been killed. She was surprised to see everyone watch their captain fight Norrington, and not jump in to quickly kill him or bind him. Emma made her way to Ana Maria, stepping over dead bodies as she went. Ana Maria looked over her in relief, only seeing a couple of cuts.

"Look 'ere Norri," Jack said with a grin on his face, completely ignoring his comment about Emma. "Yer little scallywags have all been defeated or were too scared and fled." He paused. "While I have all of _me_ crew alive and healthy, aye? With one word, they could all come and kill ye, savvy? So what say you?"

Norrington glanced around at the crew of the Black Pearl and then glared at Sparrow. "This isn't over." He growled as he quickly turned and dove into the water. Jack turned his head and shrugged. "Wasn't exactly expecting that…" He mumbled as he wiped the blood on his sword on the railing of the deck. He looked up to see all of the crew staring at him. "What? Get to work you scabrous dogs!" He shouted.

Emma looked at all the dead bodies on the deck and felt guilt nagging at her again. She turned around and saw Ana Maria watching her. She took a step towards her and looked her over. "Ye alright?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, just a couple of cuts are all." She answered.

"No, I mean," She waved her arm around at the dead bodies and Norrington's ship sailing off.

"Oh, yeah, fine." She said quickly.

"Alright," Ana Maria nodded, not entirely convinced, but content with leaving the matter alone, and turned to help throw some of the dead bodies overboard. Emma sighed and sheathed her sword, not wanting to look at it.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and yelped as she whipped around to face the captain, who had, of course, an infamous smirk planted on his face.

"Didn' mean ta startle you, love." He said.

Emma felt her lips grow into a straight line. "For the millionth time, stop calling me 'love'." She said defiantly. "And two-"

"Well, that's nice." Jack said cutting her off, not caring to hear what number two was. "And you are not alright." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Emma was rather startled at what he had just said. "What?"

Jack rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "When Ana asked if ye were alright ye said ya were." He replied.

Emma just stared at him. "Your point?"

Jack ignored her as he continued. "I saw that look when ye had killed the first navy man and how ye couldn' focus on that short little pudgy man, which norm'ly would have only taken ye a couple seconds to kill."

Emma shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms. "Well, it's hard for me to kill someone unlike you, especially when they are the people who have always protected me." She said.

"Who said it was easy for me ta kill someone?" He replied, lowering his eyebrows.

She shrugged and looked past him at the endless stretch of the blue ocean. "One would think it…" She mumbled, so he could only catch a couple of the words.

"I know there's more than that." Jack said.

Emma redirected her gaze back to him and just stared at him. "Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Because, I'm the captain, love!" He said with a cocky grin, even though the answer didn't really even make sense.

"It's Emma, not 'love'." She replied as she walked past him and to the railing leaning against it, annoyed that he knew that something else was wrong. Really there was, but she couldn't place it, just a sinking, sinking, sinking, feeling in her stomach. She felt Jack lean against the railing next to her and lock his gaze with the ocean. "Whatever." She said. "Besides, it's my burden to carry, not yours." She added as she turned and walked towards her room to get some rest, not feeling like dealing with Jack and his nosy, annoying, obnoxious, self.

* * *

Tell me if you liked the chapter in a review! :)

-becca


	6. Parties, Rum, and Hangovers

AN: -hands cookies to everyone who has reveiwed- You all make the world go round! xD Enjoy the chappie as much as I did writing it!

* * *

**Parties, Rum, and Hangovers:**

Emma scratched her head and stopped where she was, not even making it to her room. She leaned against the wall of a hallway and heard the crew run past each other to the dining area, for a celebration in defeating Norrington's crew.

She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed herself off of the wall. Why not celebrate? She headed over with the rest of the crew and slightly grinned at the alcohol smelling room and the pirates that were clanking glasses together. She sat down between Gibbs and Ana Maria, with Jack sitting right across from her, considering it was the only seat left. She took a bottle of rum as they went around and put it to her lips, allowing the hot liquid to run down her throat. She tried to remember the last time she had rum.

She leaned back in her chair and took another long swig of her bottle as she watched some crewmembers play a card game and threw down coins as they went along, betting.

Emma found herself a little more than tipsy after she had finished her second bottle of rum and chatted away randomly with Ana Maria.

"Sooo, I was like just walkin' along, and a minding my own business when this monkey, I'm talking like _huge_, gigantic monkey throws a banana at me! And-"

"-Oh! What kind o' banana!" Ana interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, it was a Japina banana," she said, making a jumble of China and Japan, and stopped what she was saying for a moment and watched as a peanut flew by in the air. "So then…wait what's I talkin' 'bout?" She slurred.

Ana shrugged and took another swig from her bottle of rum. "Dunno mate." She replied.

Emma ignored everyone else as she watched some crewmembers keep on betting and playing their card game. She was so intrigued for the moment and then turned back to Ana.

"Oh, yeah! And so the wingless parrot says that he flew into the mango sea!" She said waving her hands like she was flapping her wings and flying as she took another swig of her rum.

"My rumnee!"

"Say what?"

"Say what, what?"

Emma finished off the rest of her bottle and Gibbs handed her another one. "Why thankee mate!" She said loudly as she looked across the table at Jack.

Jack looked up at the ceiling and pointed his finger here and then there and then down to his stomach and mumbled something about 'those dang ferrets'.

Emma poked her temple and watched as a crewmember named Beron stood up and shouted over all the noise. "What say we have a drinkin' contest?" Everyone cheered including Emma. Everyone started from how many bottles they already had, or what they _thought _they had and were handed all new bottle of rum. Emma tilted her head back with the bottle of rum to her lips and took a huge gulp.

Ana Maria stumbled over to where Emma was and laughed. "Emma!" She said, though Emma never knew what she was going to say after that for she fell over and unconscious. Emma raised her eyebrows and clucked her tongue. "Too much rum for her!" She said chidingly and took another long drink of hers before she slammed her bottle down, finding it empty. She blinked at it and then chucked it into the corner where there was a big pile of empty bottles. Gibbs slammed his bottle down next to her and shouted, "Number seven!"

Emma leaned her head back and laughed and then poked Gibbs in the arm. He looked over at her startled. "Seven! That's all you've had! I'm already on numba ten." She grinned and held up eight fingers.

Jack reached out and took another bottle of rum from off to the side for him and for Emma and for Gibbs. He tossed Emma hers as he walked drunkenly back to his seat and Emma extended her arms out hastily to catch the bottle. She popped off the cork with her mouth and some of the rum splashed out and sloshed on her arm. "Pickles…that was my favorite outfit." She said exaggeratedly.

Jack leaned over the table to see where Emma had splashed it. "Nah, just throw some water on there and it won't take it out at all!" He said.

Emma looked up at Jack and eyed him for a moment, trying to remember if she was mad at him or if he was mad at her, but just shrugged it off because it hurt too much to think at the moment.

"I can't remember if I was poking you a bone or if I was throwing peas at you, so I think I'll just not ta—"

"Ah! The tomato but the potato!" He interrupted her.

"Now those you'd be puttin' in de zoup!" She said in a horrible French accent as she held her finger up and then paused. "Yer not supposed to interrupt people when they talk mista!"

"Delicious!" Jack smiled at his bottle of rum taking a swig.

"I sweat it all Sparrow, if yooou ignore me, or interrrrrupted…interrrrrupt! me one more ti—"

"What were you saying?" Jack looked up at Emma as if she had just fallen from the sky.

"Ugh!" Emma stood up quickly and then stumbled and fell back down in her chair. She put her hand on her forehead before she clumsily stood up again. Once she had gained her balance she took her rum and splashed it into the captain's face. "Maybe that'll teach you a lesson!" She said and the room instantly fell quiet.

Jack just stared at her for a moment before he drew his hand over his face to wipe some of the rum off. He stood up slowly and opened his mouth to say something but Emma already turned and was halfway out the door. Jack frowned and clumsily followed her out of the room. "Oi! You get back 'ere!" He shouted after her.

Emma turned around in the hallway and crossed her arms as she stared at him blankly. "What?"

Jack stepped right in front of her and took a swig of his bottle. He then opened his mouth to say something to her but collapsed and then passed out. Emma poked him in the chest and then shrugged. "I win." She smiled and then slowly headed towards her room before she collapsed and too passed out in the hallway.

Ana Maria stepped out of the dining quarters to see what was going on before she just simply shook her head.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma groaned as someone opened the curtains to the window in her room. She peeked open one eye but then immediately shut it as a blinding light filed into the room. Emma's head was pounding as the person moved around the room, until they finally noticed her awake.

"Hey Emma, ye gonna stay in bed all day?" Came Ana Maria's voice.

Emma groaned and nodded. "Yup." She said quietly as she rolled over and off the bed, falling with a thud onto the floor, the blankets still wrapped tightly around her. She groaned again, but just laid there as the door closed. Emma smiled, glad Ana had left so she could go back to sleep and try to rid the horrible headache she had. She was just about to fall back asleep as the door opened and banged back closed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Ana Maria rolled her over. "Emma, drink this." She said. Ana Maria had rid her hangover a couple hours ago, immediately taking a bottle of the hangover remedy, as well as made several more for the crew, and it worked its magic. Emma shook her head, one of her eyes peeking open to see a blurred Ana Maria with a bottle that had maybe a fifth of its contents left. "It's not even all there." She mumbled.

Ana Maria chuckled and nodded. "I know, but it will help some." Emma sighed and took the bottle slowly from her hands and drank it down. She coughed at the horrid taste and the banging in her head eased slightly. She moaned as Ana tried to sit her up. Her head was spinning and she felt the awful taste rise from her stomach and up her throat. "I need a bucket." She said quickly.

Ana Maria hurriedly got a bucket and put it on Emma's lap as she started to throw up what she had drank last night. Ana helped Emma stand up from the ground and led her to her bed. "Why don't you try and change, I'll be back in a bit." She said leaving the room.

Emma lay back in her bed, closing her eyes. The throbbing in her head had weakened some thanks to the remedy, but it was clearly still there. She slowly, stumbled into her clothes, wondering how she had gotten to her bed in the first place, because she never remembered going to bed… She sighed as she finished changing and staggered over to her dresser and sat down in a chair. She stared at the hairbrush before slowly picking it up and carefully started to brush it through her hair before throwing it back into a messy bun. Emma held her head in her hands as her stomach churned and roared. The rocking of the ship did not help.

Emma stood up and made her way back to her bed. She flopped down on it and hugged her pillow tightly to her chest.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack drowsily gripped the wheel as he looked out at the ocean, just trying to stay up and not fall over.

"Cap'n," Jack glanced over at Ana Maria. "Did the stuff work?" She asked, meaning the hangover remedy. He nodded and continued to steer the ship, pulling out his compass to make sure they were in the right heading. "I wouldn't be standin' ere right now if it didn' now would I?" He smirked.

Jack looked over to where Emma was slowly coming up to the deck, looking half asleep. He tried to hide his grin as Ana looked over and saw Emma quickly rush to the side of the ship and rolled her eyes.

Ana Maria walked over to her and took Emma by the arm to lead her back downstairs. Jack watched as Emma pointed over the railing and to the ocean as she abruptly leaned over again to spill the contents in her stomach.

Jack raised an eyebrow and yawned, and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the awful headache he had.

"Cap'n, do ye want me to take over?"

Jack opened his eyes to see Gibbs standing there and he nodded, heading down to his own cabin.

Emma groaned as she leaned against the railing. Ana went to fetch some water for her to rinse her mouth with. She rubbed her temple and leaned on her other elbow. She groaned as she felt a tap on the shoulder and slightly smiled as Ana held a cup out to her. She quickly took the drink and downed it in a matter of seconds. "Thanks." She said.

She went over and sat down on a barrel and stared out at the horizon line as her stomach started to settle down some. She looked up at the sky and then over to the helm where Gibbs had relieved Jack, and Ana left her to her own thoughts. Never again would she drink that much rum in one night, she vowed.

* * *

I apologize if that chapter was kinda boring. Least I kinda thought it was. -shruggs- If you'd leave a review, you would make my day. :)

-Becca


	7. Welcome to the Crew

**Welcome to the Crew:**

Emma dipped her rag into the cloth and slopped it back down on the deck and started to scrub. It didn't matter that she had scrubbed the deck the day before – it was already dirty and scuffed again. It seemed like this was the captain's favorite chore for her as well, she thought ruefully.

She looked up as she heard footsteps approach her and saw Beron and some other crew members grinning down at her.

"Didn't think a girl could drink that much rum in one night." They teased.

"Well, how would you know how much I drank last night if all of you had already passed out?" She questioned back with a smirk.

They all laughed at her reply and went back to do their duties. Emma smiled to herself as she sighed and leaned back on her heels and looked around the deck of the Black Pearl.

Jack stood at the helm, and gripped the wheel groggily. He had drunk more rum than usual last night, but he couldn't refuse a drinking game. Besides, it _was rum_. He grinned at the thought and averted his attention to the laughing on deck, seeing Emma, Beron, and a fellow crew member laughing at something she said. Jack raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the sea as a little strip of land started to appear on the horizon.

But it was ironic how Emma, who had not too long ago wanted to kill the whole crew of the Black Pearl, was now laughing and joking like any other crewmember. He pondered that for a moment, wondering how long she would stay aboard the Pearl, and if she would become a crewmember herself. Well if she got any more annoying and obnoxious she wouldn't be… He pushed the thought aside for later as Gibbs hustled up to the helm.

"Cap'n," He said. "We're nearing Port."

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded to his first mate. "I couldn't tell…" He mumbled under his breath. He scanned the deck of the Black Pearl, seeing the crew members doing their work leisurely and frowned. "Get to work you scabrous dogs!" He shouted and the crew immediately started to pick up their slack.

Satisfied, the captain of the Black Pearl took out his telescope and peered through it for a moment before snapping it shut. He then looked over to Emma as he watched her vomit over the side of the railing. He shook his head and looked the other way. _She deserves it… can't believe she threw bloody rum in my face!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma picked up her dirty cloth and dropped it into the bucket after she had thrown the dirty water out. She glanced at the deck again, making sure she hadn't missed any more spots and looked up at the helm to where the captain was. She placed the bucket to the side and leaned against the railing. She smiled softly as she watched the waves rock the ship. She suddenly felt a pain in her head and her hand flew to her temple, her other gripping the rail to steady herself. She felt her stomach start to churn, chiding herself for participating in that game last night. Emma frowned and quickly bent over the railing and upped the rest of the contents in her stomach, _if _there was anything left in her stomach.

She slowly pushed herself off the railing and wiped her mouth on her sleeve as she slowly made her way down to the galley. She looked through the galley storage supplies and took a bottle of water. She took the cork out of the jug and took a drink, swishing it around in her mouth to get rid of the awful taste.

Emma turned and headed out of the galley with the jug of water in hand. Just as she reached her room she heard a single shout and then many more shouts. She placed the bottle on her dresser quickly and ran up the steps, the throbbing in her head reminding her not to go so fast. When she reached the deck, she turned to the starboard side and looked out, seeing land not far. She felt the corners of her lips turn upwards toward a smile.

"Hey Emma," A familiar voice called.

Emma turned to see Ana wave her over on the other side of the ship. She walked over to her and smiled. "Yes, Miss Ana?" She joked.

Anna chuckled and shook her head. "Actually, the cap'n wants to talk to ye." She said.

Emma bit her cheek, "Why…?" she asked. She looked over at the helm to where Jack was debating over something with Gibbs and a few other crew members. Anna shook her head and shrugged, turning to help another crew mate tie a sail.

Emma sighed and walked up the steps to the helm and watched as the four men bickered among themselves. She rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to get their attention. They all stopped talking at once and with a gesture from Jack they left, leaving just him and Emma. "Ana said you wanted to talk to me." She said flatly.

Jack nodded and turned towards the upcoming port. "Ye know where we be headed Emma?" He asked.

Emma blinked. "Was I supposed to?" She asked in a way that said 'are you stupid?'

Jack glanced at her and shook his head. "No." He said. "But we're goin' to Port Royal." He added.

Emma looked over at Port Royal, which was drawing closer by the moment as the Black Pearl sailed towards it. "Okay…" She said, not knowing why he was telling her any of this or why it was important.

"We have to wait til tonight so we won't be spotted, but that's not why I wanted ye to talk ta me." He paused and put a ringed finger on the wheel and steered it in the right direction. "When we reach port, I need ye to come with me, to…do some things." He said.

Emma stared at him and then over at the port. _Great, just great! I have to spend even more time with this annoying pirate…_ She thought to herself. "Do I have a choice?" She added hopefully.

This time it was Jack's turn to look at her like she was stupid.

Emma took this as her cue to leave and turned around, heading for the stairs, when she felt a strong but gentle grip take hold of her arm. She turned around, stared at the ringed hand for a moment, and then looked up its owner. Jack's face was serious.

"This ain't just some outing," He said lowly. "We're comin' here for a reason, and you're part of it." Jack slowly released Emma's arm and turned around. Emma stared at nothing, confused for a moment before she turned around and looked at the crew busily working and then over to Port Royal. She descended down from the helm and onto the main deck, the sentence running through her head.

_We're comin' here for a reason, and your part of it._

Emma ran a hand through her hair and looked back up at Jack, who was looking at her, but not purposely, just lost in thought. She sighed and climbed onto a barrel, making herself comfortable while the wind tossed her hair around lightly. She watched the movement on the deck and found her gaze repeatedly returning to the captain. She tore her gaze to the darkening sky.

Dark clouds piled over the sky so the Black Pearl was hidden and looked like just another shadow to anyone looking out from land. Emma meandered to the railing and looked down at the dark waves as they slid closer and closer towards the port.

She watched as Jack finished a brief talk with Gibbs and looked in her direction. She walked over to him and crossed her arms.

Jack turned without a word and gestured for Emma to follow him. A rope ladder was dropped and he climbed down into a small dinghy, patiently waiting for Emma to climb down as well. She reluctantly followed him down and into the small boat and the two of them rowed towards shore.

Once on land, Emma found it hart to keep up with the captain who seemed to slip through the town silently. She followed him down into a dark alley and she strained her eyes to see further, but the clouds covering the moon made it impossibly hard to see. She glanced around, searching for Jack, seeing him in no sight; she spun around again, searching wildly for any signs of the pirate captain. She felt a hand grab her arm and she turned to see Jack. She gave a small sigh of relief, hoping he hadn't heard it as he led her onwards again. "Keep up, love." He whispered.

"I wasn't lost just." She muttered back, not bothering to correct him with her name. She followed Jack through another ally, his hand still gently on her arm, leading her. He led her through the seedier parts of the town, and up to the wealthier parts. The two pirates finally stepped out of the shadows and into the open, passed a large mansion and stopped at a large, blue one. Emma stared at the house and then slowly looked over at Jack. "This is where we are going?" She asked in disbelief.

Jack nodded. "Yup, now com' n." He answered stepping onto the porch and knocked lightly on the door, glancing over at Emma, then back at the door. They waited for a couple more seconds and Jack knocked again. Still no answer. Emma sighed and crossed her arms feeling as this was completely pointless.

Jack tried the handle and as he had guessed, it was locked. "Follow me." He said quietly, as he stepped back and circled to the back side of the house. He found the back door and didn't even try to see if it was unlocked or not. He stepped up to the window next to it and grabbed the bottom and pulled it up. He pushed it higher open and stepped to the side, motioning for Emma to go in first. She rolled her eyes and stepped up to the window and slowly climbed through it, blinking into the dark as she tried to see where she was. She heard the window close behind her and a lamp was lit, flooding the room with light.

Emma could see where she was now. She looked around at the well furnished room with two sofas and a coffee table in the center. Shelves with paintings and knick-knacks lined the walls. Emma looked over at Jack who was looking around, as if he was trying to think of something important. She walked slowly into another room and found herself in a hallway.

"Who are you?"

Emma turned around and screamed, her hand flying to her mouth as she stared face-to-face with a woman a few years older than her with dirty blond hair. Jack raced into the hallway and a look of relief crossed his face.

"Elizabeth!" He said calmly, sashaying over to her with a grin on his face.

"Jack? What are you doing here…?" Elizabeth asked slowly in a low voice, constantly giving Emma questioning glances.

Emma looked from Jack to Elizabeth and sighed inwardly as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh, forget it. Let me get Will." She said, raising her hand and turning around, disappearing into a different room.

Jack turned to Emma with a smirk on his face. "Get scared did ye?"

Emma opened her mouth to reply and defend herself but Jack turned around and walked back into the sitting room. Emma had nothing else to do but follow. She watched as Jack walked to a shelf and opened a small box that had something of value in it. Emma smirked as Elizabeth and a man walked into the room and Jack dropped what he was looking at in the box and spun around smiling. "Will! Glad the whole gang's here now." He said and sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable by placing his feet atop the coffee table.

Will rolled his eyes and looked over at Emma, as if just noticing her. He motioned to the couch for her to sit and she did. "Would you like to explain why you woke us up in the middle of the night?" He asked, crossing his arm and then glancing back at Emma. "Don't tell me you brought your whore with you too." He added.

Emma's eyes grew wide and she was about to give an angry retort to the man but Jack's hand quickly clamped over her mouth.

"Why does everyone ask that…?" Jack muttered irritatedly. Emma ripped his hand off her mouth and gave both him and Will a deathly glare.

"We have business to discuss." He said somewhat seriously, glancing over at Emma.

"Do we have to now?" Elizabeth asked tiredly, giving a yawn.

Jack shook his head. "No." He answered simply. "But we need ta really soon. How about tomorrow morning?" He asked.

Jack stood and Emma stood after him. Elizabeth cast a glance at Will. "And when are you going to introduce your…" She trailed off, about to say 'whore' but then thinking better of it after Emma's glare, "…friend." She finished quickly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right. This is Emma, Emma, Will and Elizabeth." He said simply and then walked over to them and took them to the side and whispered to them in a low voice so Emma couldn't hear. "She is not a whore and no, we have no relationship and we never will so don' even think about sayin' that again or I, and probably 'er too, will cut your throat." He said and then gave a small smile.

"Is she your long lost sister or something we never knew about?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

Jack just stared at her before turning back around.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned back into the hallway, with Will following and whispered in his ear, "It has to be his sister or something…"

"We'll stay here for the night." Jack said, walking to the main room and up the stairs, Emma closely following. He stopped at a room and opened it for her to step in. She walked into the room and looked around; it was simple, yet classy. The bed was piled with a few quilts with simple designs on them and there were paintings on the wall and a writing desk on the far wall. The dresser stood next to the closet, with a long mirror on the other side.

"Sit."

Emma looked over at Jack and frowned. She sat down in the writing desk chair and looked over at him as he sat down on the bed, facing her. "You've been on the crew for a couple weeks now," He started.

Emma nodded. "Yes..." She said slowly, wondering where he was taking this conversation.

"Do you want to stay?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

Emma was taken aback for a moment. "Well, uh…I think so?" She said and then ran her fingers through her hair. "I really like it on the Black Pearl, I feel at home there…more than anywhere else…" She trailed off. "Yeah, I do…" She said and then in her mind added internally, _if you weren't the captain._

Jack was silent for a moment, registering what she had just said. He nodded and stood. "The crew enjoys you and you've been a help...except for certain incidents that I won't mention." He said and then stood up. "Welcome to the crew, love." He said with a half smile as stretched his arms out and then turned around and walked outta the room.

Emma sighed and then flopped down onto the bed. _I'm part of the crew now. _She soon drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to correct him for calling her love for the second time that day.

* * *

What? Emma and Jack being somewhat civil to each other? What is this business! ;) Reviews make my day!

-Becca


	8. All Your Fault

**All Your Fault:**

"No! I refuse to wear a dress! I will not! I _will not_ even _think_ about wearing a dress." Emma stated, walking past Elizabeth and sitting down stubbornly on the bed, shaking her head no for even more emphasis.

"Emma, I think it would be quiet odd to see a woman walking around Port Royal in pirate garb, and then they would suspect something, leading one problem into another that ends with the Pearl being found and everyone being hanged, etcetera. I'd have to agree with Jack." Elizabeth said, crossing her arms.

"What? You mean this isn't even your doing? This is all Jack's brilliant idea?" Emma said exasperatedly.

There was a knock on the door and Jack peered inside the room before stepping in. "An' how are you ladies doin'?" He smirked at both Elizabeth's and Emma's faces.

"Speak of the devil..." Emma murmured.

"Well you're gonna have to get over yourself and wear a dress." Elizabeth said impatiently.

Emma sighed and shook her head as Jack tried not to laugh. "Emma darling, you'll wear a dress today, and that's an order." He said with a grin before turning out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Emma groaned and fell back against the bed. Elizabeth walked over and took her hand, standing her up and showing her through some of the dresses in her closet. "It won't have to be anything fancy." She commented consolingly, pulling out a simple light blue dress from the closet. "I think this will do."

A few minutes later, Emma gasped for air as Elizabeth pulled the corset strings tighter. "Do ya think it can go any tighter?" She said sarcastically, trying her best to get deep breaths.

Elizabeth yanked the strings back, causing Emma to release a small yelp. "I wasn't being serious!" Elizabeth gave a small chuckle.

Emma frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "This is all Sparrow's fault…" She mumbled.

Elizabeth smirked and tied the strings together before looking over Emma in approval. "Finished! Now look in the mirror." She said. Emma slowly stood up and turned around to stand in front of the mirror, and just stared at her reflection. "I look like a frog." She mumbled.

"A frog? I'm pretty sure frogs aren't blue now are they? Besides, you look beautiful." Elizabeth replied.

Emma sighed and turned back to Liz. "You're not making me go out in this are you…" She mumbled.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "No, Jack is." She grinned and smiled as she looked over her. "Besides, I don't know why you're fussing about, you really look gorgeous, and I'm not just saying that. Just one little thing…" Elizabeth walked over to Emma and pulled her ponytail out of her hair so it fell down onto her shoulders. "Perfect." She smiled.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack leaned against the wall next to the stairs, waiting for Emma and Elizabeth to hurry up with whatever they were doing. _How long does it take to put a bloody dress on? _He thought to himself, knowing that they were wasting time, time that they didn't have a whole lot of.

Jack turned to see Will waiting for Elizabeth too - today they were going out shopping. He leaned off the wall and stood up straight, about to go up the stairs and grab Emma and take off, but right then, Elizabeth descended down the stairs. She looked at Will and then to Jack. "She's coming." She said calmly.

Jack nodded and Liz took Will's arm and walked out the front door. Jack looked back at the stairs and blinked as Emma attempted to walk down the stairs in her high heeled shoes. Jack looked over her slowly. The light blue dress showed off her curves and her straight dark brown hair set on her shoulders. Jack just stared at her, he'd never seen her in anything but pirate garb and she just looked…different. 'Course, not in a bad way.

"What?" Emma asked agitated, wondering why Jack was just staring at her.

"What, what?" Jack said as if snapping out of a daze. "Right, let's go." He said, turning around and out the door, Emma following uncomfortably after him.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid dress but you don't have to even change your outfit the slightest bit?" She grumbled.

"Because I'm the cap'n, love." He replied and started to walk quickly as Emma struggled to walk after him in her heels. Jack took her hand and pulled her into a shop almost right next door, walking to the counter and saying a few words to the clerk. The clerk shook his head but when Jack pulled out his bag of coins and jiggled them, the clerk nodded his head and disappeared into the back of the shop. Jack held up a finger for Emma, telling her to wait a moment as he went after the man.

Emma looked around the shop, tugging on her dress a little. She widened her eyes at all the ribbons and dresses and fancy shoes. She shook her head, not even being able to imagine running around town all properly and being so prissy. She turned her head as the clerk came back out and Jack followed, in a completely different outfit, and she probably wouldn't have recognized him if she hadn't known that it was him.

"Like it?" He asked. Emma rolled her eyes and turned and exited the shop. Jack shrugged and followed her.

As they kept walking down the street, Emma looked into all of the shop windows curiously. "Want anything?" Jack asked after noticing her actions.

"No." Emma said flatly, glancing over at Jack. "Where are we going anyways?" She asked, as she looked around uncertainly.

Jack didn't move his gaze as he casually snaked an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her closer, watching as some men in red uniform marched towards them. Jack looked over at her with a look that said 'play along', and Emma understood what he was doing, though she detested every second of it. He was simply trying to fit in with the rest of the crowd of people, which presumably worked as the men walked past them without giving them a second glance. Jack's arm stayed snaked around her waist but Emma pushed him away from her in a disgusted sigh.

Emma lightly tugged on her dress again, annoyed at how it was so tight – or what she thought was tight. Jack looked over at her and grinned. "Not used ta wearin' dresses are ye?" He asked with a smirk.

"No." She said flatly again, looking away from Jack and looked over at some women holding light conversation that were wearing big dresses with lots of ruffles. She would never understand how they could do that.

"Ah, here we are." Jack said as he stopped at a large building that looked as if it was about to fall over. Emma stared at it uncertainly as Jack started up the stairs, leaving Emma with no choice but to pick up her skirts and follow him. As she entered the building, she couldn't help but frown for the appearance of the outside of the building wasn't any better on the inside. Fallen columns and parts of the ceiling above had crumpled down to the floor, and rubble lay here and there, scattered all over the place.

The building opened up into a ballroom-sized clearing and there were many hallways and doors leading off into various directions. "Watch your step." Jack cautioned as he stepped over a pile of rubble and sashayed over to one of the hallways. Emma, slower than Jack had, stepped over the pile of rubble too and they proceeded down the hallway until Jack turned down into another one and stopped at a wooden door. He tried the doorknob but it was locked. He raised his leg and kicked at the door. It fell over easily.

"Works every time…" Jack grinned as he walked inside. Emma stepped over the door and walked inside the room, wondering what they would have needed to come here for. She looked around at what seemed to be an office at one time.

There was a desk and two chairs in the middle of the room; shelves lined along the walls with books and papers on them; old wood cabinets flanked the desk; broken flower pots stood in some of the corners. Jack ignored everything else and walked around the desk to examine it. He frowned, seeing no drawers, and bent down to felt underneath the desk.

"What are you…?" Emma trailed off as she heard a click and Jack pulled out a secret drawer with many old dusty papers with scribbles all over them. He looked at them for a moment, and then heard a loud crash that sounded like it was coming from down the hall. He looked at Emma and then snatched up all the papers and put them in his coat. "Come on, I think we've got unwelcome visitors…" He said, taking Emma's arm and hurrying out of the room. He ran as fast as he could with Emma in her heels and turned down a hallway.

He stopped when, at the other end of the hallway, he saw a trio of navy men.

"Run!" Jack called. He and Emma turned the opposite way and ran, as Jack tried to remember which way they had came from. Jack glanced around and pulled Emma into a nearby room, hearing the footsteps retreat past them. Jack ducked his head out and looked around before running out of the room and ran the way they had just come, the opposite way from the Navy men.

There were some more shouts and Emma glanced over her shoulder, seeing the two men notice the pirates. They turned and started running after them. Emma put her hand on her stomach, trying to breathe regularly. "This is your fault, Jack Sparrow, making me wear a corset…" She managed to mumble under her breath, causing Jack to stifle a laugh despite the circumstances.

Emma nearly collided into Jack as he stopped at a hole in the path. He easily jumped over, waiting for Emma to cross as well. Emma looked at the hole uncertainly and then behind her, seeing the navy men approaching quickly. She jumped, landing right on the edge and trying to regain her balance in the high heeled shoes. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her over safely. She gave him a grateful smile and they both ran on down the hallway. Jack skidded to a stop and stood idle for a moment as he looked at the intersection they came to.

"Bloody heels…" Emma mumbled. She would have just taken them off but the floor was cluttered with rocks and other sharp objects that would hurt her feet. She looked down one of the paths and pushed Jack into it, breaking into the main room. Emma turned and started to run for the front door, but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a back door. They hurried out, just as the Navy men made it into the main room.

Emma stopped to catch her breath, but Jack pulled her on and behind a wide set of tall bushes. Emma collapsed down and took a deep breath, her heart beating in her chest. "I-" Jack cupped his hand over her mouth just as footsteps ran by.

"I swear I saw them run this way!"

"Well they couldn't have gone far!"

"Keep searching!"

The footsteps faded and Jack removed his hand and rubbed his temple, trying to think. "Why did you even have me come with you if you only needed some pieces of paper, which you could have easily retrieved yourself. Oh wait, you _did_ get them yourselves." Emma said, irritated, still trying to breathe in the dress.

"You needed a dress." He said, his lips turning into a smirk.

"What?" She said and stood up. Jack grinned and stood up after her, looking around to make sure there was no one nearby. "Are we done here?" Emma asked impatiently, Jack quirked an eyebrow and nodded. Emma sighed gratefully and put her hand on her stomach again. Not much longer and she could take the blasted thing off.

When the two had reached the beach, there was a small dinghy waiting for them and they both climbed in. Jack took the oars and began to row. He rowed silently for a couple minutes and then the Pearl came into view. Emma felt droplets of water splash across her arm and she looked up at Jack and narrowed her eyes as he dipped his oar back in the water. He kept a serious face and kept on rowing, until more splatters of water flew at her from the oar. Emma crossed her arms and wiped the water off her arm. "Stop." She said firmly, not finding his little game amusing.

Jack tried to hide a grin and looked over at the Pearl as it drew nearer and nearer. Silence, and then…

SPLAT!

"Will you bloody 'ell just stop?" She yelled. She shot up, forgetting that she was still in the boat, and the boat started to rock wildly. She tried to gain her balance but quickly toppled over the side and into the cold water with a yelp. Emma surfaced with much struggle since the dress was weighing her down and pushed some hair out of her eyes as she glared at Jack, who was unable to control his laughter.

Jack eventually helped her back up into the boat and a ladder was thrown down from the Pearl.

Gibbs grabbed Emma's hand and helped her up into the Black Pearl, surprised to see that she was in a dress instead of pirate garb, and completely soaking wet with the dress clinging to her skin. But he didn't dare say a word because of the irritated look written all over her face. Emma stomped past Gibbs, nodding her head briefly to say thanks and glared at the rest of the crew as they watched her walk across the deck to the other side, not turning around as she tried to control her anger.

"Did ye get the parchments?" Gibbs questioned. Jack nodded and patted his coat pocket.

"Oh, and, what'd you do to the girl…?" Gibbs asked as he glanced over at Emma and then to the completely dry Jack.

"I didn't do anything," He said with a smirk. "It was all her fault." He said with a wave of his arms, walking past Gibbs and up the helm.

"What!" Emma yelled from across the ship and with an exasperated shout of anger. She turned on her heel and hurried down to her compartment to fetch her sword.

The short man followed Jack up to the helm. "Yea, we had a little run-in with the navy too…that wasn't my fault, though was it?" He asked with a flash of gold teeth.

* * *

Reviews make my day! :)

-Becca


	9. Broken Bottles, Broken Memories

**Broken Bottles, Broken Memories:**

Emma crossed her arms angrily she trudged to her room, dripping wet still and sending water droplets flying everywhere. When she opened the door, Ana Maria glanced up and her eyes widened slightly in amusement. "Oh my gosh…?" She coughed as she tried to stifle her laughter. "Eh," She coughed again. "What exactly happened? Did ye fancy taking a little swim?" She asked with a smirk.

Emma glared at her. "No, I did not, thank you very much." She paused, deciding to explain and defend herself. "Jack was getting on my nerves so I stood up and fell out of the boat…" She said, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. She looked down at her wet dress that was clinging to her body. She sighed disgustedly and pulled open a drawer to get some new, dry clothes. She quickly changed into it, not caring that Ana was thre, leaving the blue dress in a wet heap on the floor. Where it rightfully belongs,she thought.

Emma sat down in the chair by the dresser and started to brush her tangled, wet hair. She stared at herself in the mirror and kept one eye on Ana Maria through it.

"You really didn't look so bad in that dress ya know…wet or not." Ana Maria said.

Emma ignored her and kept her eyes focused on a specific tangle. She heard the door shut and looked over, seeing that Ana Maria had left. She sighed and continued on brushing her hair. After she had finished, she collapsed in her bed and was just about drop off into a blissful and much needed slumber when there was a loud knock on the door, jolting her awake. She groaned. "Who is it?" she asked crankily.

"Me, now let me in!" Came Jack's voice through the wood.

Emma flipped over and buried her face in her pillow. "Go away…" She said with the pillow muffling her voice as Jack walked in.

"Well, seeing as you wouldn't, I offered meself in." He said, glancing around the room until his gaze fell on Emma's body flopped over the bed. "And who said I was finished with ye? Certainly not me, now up! C'mon!" He urged brightly, sashaying back to the door. He turned around again, opening his mouth to say something else to Emma but a pillow greeted him right in the face and burst into feathers. He frowned and crossed his arms. "That wasn't a very wise thing to d-" He was cut off as Emma threw her other pillow at him, hitting him square in the head. More feathers burst out and floated around the captain.

"Crap…" Emma mumbled under her breath, realizing too late that she had thrown both her pillows at Jack, leaving her with none to actually sleep on. She shrugged and then rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes in content, only to be interrupted by something grabbing her ankles. "What the…" She trailed off as she lifted her head up, but it was too late as Jack had already grabbed her ankles, pulling her off the bed. She gave a small yelp as she landed with a thud on the floor.

"Bloody hell I just want some sleep! What do you want?" She asked grumpily.

Jack acted as if he were thoughtful for a moment and then shrugged. "Ya know, if ye wouldn't have put up the fight, I might've remembered." He replied.

Emma's eyes flared. "What?" She yelled and scrambled to her feet, reaching for her sword. In one swift movement, without thinking about what she was doing, she unsheathed it and threw it at Jack. She stared at the sword as it imbedded into the wood of the door, a few inches left of Jack's face. Her eyes went round and her mouth slack as she realized what she had just done.

Jack slowly turned around and looked at Emma, his eyes blaring with anger. He reached back without turning his head and pulled the sword easily out of the door, throwing it with a clatter to the floor. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Emma pounding her head against her fist. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Oh yeah! Just throw your sword at the captain! Because that solves everything!" She said, frustrated.

After a couple moments of staring at the sword, Emma picked it up and clumsily sheathed it. She glanced around her room, and then left the room towards the galley in a huff.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma hoisted herself onto the railing so she was facing the ocean, the now almost empty rum bottle still clamped in her hand. She sighed and let the wind whip her hair around and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She slowly opened her eyes and stared out at the horizon line, the setting sun casting different hues of red and orange across the water. The corners of her lips turned upwards into a smile, so caught up in the moment that she was unaware of the footsteps behind her.

"Ya know darlin', I've not been likin' the way you've been treatin' me lately." Jack said from behind her.

Emma took in a breath, muttering curses under it as she kept her gaze on the ocean silently for a moment. She sighed and threw one leg over the railing clumsily so that it missed Jack only by a couple of inches. "You're ruining the moment." She grumbled, finally turning to face him

Jack glanced around them. "With who?" He asked incredulously.

She gave a little giggle. "The ocean, duh."

"Ah," he said, understanding what she was getting it. He let his gaze linger on the horizon for a moment before returning his eyes to her. "I still don't like the way you've been treatin' me." He repeated.

"I am _so _sorry." She sad sarcastically. She turned to face him after she had swung the other leg over and was standing up.

Jack grinned and waved his hand in the air, taking a step to the side. "That's more like it." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

Emma was feeling rather somber and needed something to cheer her up, and she knew that this captain was not going to do the trick. She clamped down on her bottom lip as she looked up at the crow's nest. It appeared to be empty.

She smiled inwardly as she grabbed a rope and started to climb up it. She felt the intense stare that sent chills down her back, and only one person could do that. She glanced down at the deck to see Jack watching her. She tried to ignore him and continued until she reached the nest.

She was wrong, the nest wasn't empty. Marty was slumped over, his head lolled onto his shoulder as he slept. A few empty rum bottles lay at his side.

She tilted her head and an old smirk crept onto her face. She peered over the edge to see Jack up at the helm, talking to his first mate. She smiled and picked up a bottle. She weighed it in her hand, closing one eyes as she took aim, and threw it near them. She watched the bottle arc through the air and she heard the satisfying crash a moment later with a few yells, curses, and the expected 'what the bloody hell was that?'

She couldn't restrain the laugh that escaped her mouth and she quickly ducked down so they couldn't see her. She peeped over the edge and her hand felt around for another bottle. She repeated the process and watched with amusement as the bottle crashed next to them.

Through the entire hubbub, Marty awoke and gave a start, surprised to see Emma there with him. He gave her a brief nod and climbed out of the crow's nest and slowly back down to the deck, thinking that she was the new sentry.

Emma grinned and glanced at the one last empty rum bottle. She took it and flipped it in her hand and peered over the side of the nest. This was the last one, so she would have to make it count. She weighed it in her hand again and in one swift motion, pulled her arm back and let it fly out of her hand towards the captain. Emma watched the bottle with her eyes, hoping that it would near the target.

And in fact, if Jack wouldn't have looked up and hopped to the side it would have—head on. With a resounding crash and more curse words, Jack looked up at Emma through narrowed eyes. Emma ducked down, holding her side with laughter.

"EMMA!"

Emma pressed her lips together and let out another giggle before standing up and climbing over the edge of the crow's nest. She grabbed the rope and began to climb down the dizzying height. When she was about half way down, she latched onto another rope. She swung down, her boots hitting the wood with a soft thud. She gained her balance and released the rope and looked up, finding herself face to face with Jack.

"Those was good rum bottle ye decided to throw down 'ere and break." He said unusually at a loss for words.

Emma just shrugged and walked around him and then stopped. "I suppose, if you keep those kinds of things." She said back casually.

Jack stared at her retreating form and clenched his fists, trying to control his anger. "Gibbs!" He shouted as he turned around, waving his arms about as he pulled out his compass and waited a moment for the needle to stop. The corners of his lips turned down into a frown as the needle kept on spinning. Finally, the needle stopped and pointed south. "We're headed for Tortuga." He said.

A smiled reached everyone's lips that was aboard.

Well, all except Emma.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Now Emma, I really don't thin-"

"Oh bloody 'ell!" Emma interrupted loudly, collapsing into a nearby chair in the galley as she rubbed her forehead. "Gibbs," She said slowly and firmly.

The man gave Emma a second glance before walking out of the galley to leave her alone. "Finally…" She muttered to herself as she took a long, enjoyable swig of rum from the bottle in front of her.

She stared at a piece of wood that was chipped on the table and sighed, letting her mind wander. Why in the world did she do that? Sure, throwing a sword at the captain was a real good idea! Was she worrying too much? Nowhere in her right mind would she have done that to anyone. Had she completely lost it? Emma groaned and took another drink of her rum.

And then, she had tossed those bottles at the captain. Well that was more for fun, but all the same, those incidents added together were taking her to the place that she wanted to least go: Tortuga.

She massaged her forehead, trying to get rid of the headache she was having from all the thinking…and the rum.

"Mind if I join ye?"

Emma looked up at Jack, who obviously wasn't waiting or expecting an answer, as he sat down in a chair on the other side and propped his feet up on the table. "I believe we have some matters to discuss." He said as he reached over and took one of Emma's full bottles of rum and took a swig. _Oh God… I'm going to need a lot more rum…_ She thought to herself.

"Matters in…?"

"Business."

Emma closed her tired eyes and then reopened them, disappointed that he hadn't disappeared. "Whatever…just get on with it." She mumbled, taking another drink from her rum.

Jack took his feet off the table and then leaned forward a little bit. "Have ya ever heard of the Treasure of Vespera?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and then set down her rum bottle. "Maybe. Well, I've heard of it, sure. But all I've heard is rumors." She replied slowly.

Jack nodded. "When we went to Port Royal, those papers I got—"

"Stolen, you mean." Emma interrupted.

Jack blinked. "Well, more like temporarily borrowed." He grinned and then continued. "One of those papers is a map of a sort. And that map leads to a key, and that key opens a chest which I have, and what is in that chest leads us to that treasure, savvy?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you have any idea how big this treasure is?" He asked and then took another swig of rum. Emma shook her head. "This treasure wouldn't fit on 10 ships the size of the Black Pearl. Of course, I'm also having help from another pirate… which we're meeting in Tortuga, a Captain Raney."

Emma sighed and looked at her almost empty rum bottle and took another long drink from it. "Why are you telling me all of this and why did I need to know all of this?" She questioned, still dreading the idea of going to Tortuga.

Jack looked like he was thoughtful for a moment and squinted one eye as he contemplated how to answer her question. "I…..I can't tell ye that yet, love." He said as he took one last swig from his rum bottle and finished it off.

Emma just stared at him with round eyes. "You've got to be kidding me!" She threw her hands up in the air and then staggered to her feet. She was a bit tipsier than she though she was. She glared at the captain and marched out of the galley. "Well if he won't tell me, I'll just find out myself."

* * *

What on earth is Emma up to...? She's so conniving. Reviews make my day. :)

-Becca


	10. One Step Ahead

**One Step Ahead:**

Shouts of glee and joy erupted below her on the deck—a noise that Emma had been dreading for the past week. They were finally here. They had arrived at Tortuga. She gritted her teeth together as she glared at the silhouette of the captain against the rising sun. She stood up and glanced over the edge of the crow's nest and then slowly started to descend down to the deck. Her feet finally collided with the wood with a soft _thunk_.

She walked to the far railing and leaned against it, debating in her mind whether or not she should go into the town she never wanted to see again in her life, or stay aboard the Pearl. It wasn't that hard to decide.

"I figure ya won't be joining me in a local tavern…" Ana Maria said as she stopped in front of Emma, her eyes holding a glimmer of hope that she would go with her.

Emma shook her head. "No… I really have a lot of chores to do still and I'm kind of tired." She replied, knowing that none of what she just said was true. She had probably gone to bed earlier than the rest of the crew each night and didn't have many chores to begin with because Jack was afraid she would pull another stunt. She had to suppress a smirk at the thought.

Ana rolled her eyes, not buying into her excuses. "Alright… well if you do decide to tag along, I'll be at _The Sleeping Knight_, probably with Jack and Gibbs too." She said before she turned around and headed off the Pearl after Jack.

Emma sighed and bit her lip. Only a couple of the men were still on board, taking watch, and she was already growing bored. She went down to the galley to see if any dishes needed to be done or if anything at all needed to be cleaned up. She organized all the food in the storage, which wasn't much because they needed to stock up, and organized the spices as well. She made at least four dozen more rum remedies and cleaned every dish over, even if it was clean to begin with. She moved some sacks of flour and sugar in the pantry and when she finally couldn't think of anything else to do she headed back up to the top deck.

"Well, this is one of the finest times of my life." She mumbled sarcastically to herself as she leaned against the rail with her arms crossed, glaring at the captain's cabin, just when an idea popped in her head. She glanced around to make sure no one was looking and silently crept across the deck to his cabin. She slowly turned the knob and a smirk crossed her face when it opened.

She closed the door silently behind her and walked over to Jack's cluttered desk, plopping down into his chair. She rummaged through the many maps that were strewn across the top and leaned back, not finding anything worthy of her interest. Her eyes roamed over the books and atlases that were lined up on the shelves and then stopped on a small chest, almost hidden from view by a large, ancient book leaning over it.

Emma popped out of the chair and briskly walked over to the shelf. She pulled the chair over and stood up on it, her arm reaching out for the chest. She pulled the large book off the shelf first and layers of dust exploded everywhere. She coughed and waved her hand in the air as she closed her eyes. After the dust had settled she threw the book to the floor and slowly took the handles on the side of the chest and pulled it down. She set it down carefully onto the desk and wiped some of the dust off the top as she examined the chest. It wasn't very fancy or elaborate like one would think a chest pertaining to a large treasure would be. She turned it in her hands until she noticed a lock. She flipped it around in her hand and narrowed her eyes.

"I need a key. Key, key, key…" She mumbled as she glanced around the room. Obviously it wouldn't be out in the open. She then opened all the drawers in Jack's desk and began rummaging through them. She moved more maps and atlases and random books out of the way and tossed them onto the floor, in hope to find the key. No luck.

She sighed and then sank down into Jack's chair again, just staring at the chest and chewing on one of her fingernails. After a couple minutes she couldn't think of any ideas to open the chest or find the key and stood, grabbing the chest as she did. Her eyes fell to the floor and all the maps and books scattered across it. She grinned and just shrugged as she quietly left his cabin and skipped to her room, chest in hand, and put it into the trunk at the end of her bed. She made sure that her extra clothes and different knick-knacks covered it up from view and then she closed the trunk lid and locked it, sliding the key under her mattress, where no one would hopefully find it.

She casually walked back onto the top deck and leaned against the railing and looked out over Tortuga. She watched as a man chased after a scantily-clad woman with a bottle of rum in his hand. She looked away in disgust and looked up at the sun. Emma started to grow restless and she nodded to the two sentries on the deck as she descended down the gang plank. She would simply find Ana Maria and wait until the Pearl left the town, and make no doubt about it, she'd be the first back on it.

Emma pulled her hair back and pulled her hat farther down over her face so she wouldn't be recognized as a woman and mistaken as a whore. She kept walking down the dirty streets until she found a tavern with a sign out front that read _The Sleeping Knight_. Emma pushed into the tavern and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. She noticed Jack and some other pirate in the far corner bent over the table and talking in whispers over mugs of rum.

"Must be Captain Raney…" She mumbled to herself. She looked over at the bar and then the rest of the tavern but didn't see any signs of Ana. She frowned and started to make her way towards where Jack was sitting, but then thought better of it and sat down one table over, her back facing them.

"And how can I help ya." A tall slender woman asked her.

Emma glanced around cautiously, still seeing no sign of Ana. "Uh, I uh… just some rum."

The woman nodded and walked off to another table full of rowdy, drunk pirates.

"And the terms of our agreement…?" A rough, deep voice asked lowly behind her.

Emma strained her ears but only caught a couple of words among the whispered reply from Jack. Emma swallowed and casually pushed her chair back a tad to try and hear the rest of the conversation.

"I have the map…and you have the chest, aye?"

Jack grunted in reply. "That leaves the key."

The women started to walk back towards Emma with her mug of rum and Emma leaned against the table as she set it down in front of her. Emma merely nodded at her and she took a sip. _Jack has the chest… he must be talking about the one_ I _found. _Emma thought as she took another sip and grinned.

She was already one step ahead. She tried to listen in again, but could only hear mumbles and an occasional word or two, not enough to make any sense of the conversation as it grew even quieter behind her. She took another sip of the rum as she listened to the low, deep voice mumble behind her. It sounded…familiar?

Emma shrugged off the thought and finished the rest of her mug. She put down two shillings and quickly stood up. She turned to go and try to find Ana or Gibbs…only to walk into a stocky pirate. The pirate's expression turned from surprised to angry only in a couple of seconds as his two mugs of rum spilled all over the floor and all over Emma as she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Emma's hat fell off her head and with it, her hair fell down and out of place. She scrambled to grab it and place it back on to hide her hair, but the pirate was faster. He reached down and pulled her up from the floor by her shirt and her hat fell out of her hand.

The pirate's expression changed again as he realized that she wasn't a man, but a woman. His arm slid down to Emma's waist and he gave her a toothy smile as he started to pull her closer to his body.

Emma gasped and thinking fast, kneed him in the groin. The pirate stumbled backwards and his head snapped up. "You good fer nothing wench!"

By now, Jack and Captain Raney both stopped their conversation as Emma and the stocky pirate held their full attention. Jack started as he instantly recognized Emma. He jumped up from his chair and grabbed both of Emma's arms just as she was pulling her sword out to fight, pulling her back.

"Ah, glad we're making friends now Emma, but I think it'd be best if we left now." He said as he pulled Emma towards the tavern's exit. She struggled against him, trying to get back at the main who had unwontedly touched her. Jack glanced over his shoulder and Raney was now talking to the angered pirate, for he was one of his crew men. Raney met Jack's gaze and nodded once. As Jack pulled Emma out of the tavern, Raney lowered his eyebrows and stared at the back of the girl's retreating figure. She looked…familiar?

"What were you thinking?" Jack asked as they both exited the tavern.

Emma narrowed her eyes and sheathed her sword. "Well, I was just minding my own business when dummy walked into me and then spilled his rum all over me." She motioned with one of her hands at her soaked shirt and trousers. "And _then_ he had the nerve to advance on me!" She said exasperatedly. "So I did what most would and kneed him… I was simply defending myself! And I was certainly doing just fine until you came along!" She crossed her arms.

Jack sighed and grabbed her arm and started to pull her back towards the Pearl. "Can't even leave you by yourself for one hour or you'll already be picking a fight with someone." Emma ignored him and jerked her arm free from his grasp. She walked behind him and the entire way back to the Pearl they threw glares at each other for ruining the other's night.

When they reached the Black Pearl, Gibbs was already there and Jack sent him to round up the rest of the crew, for they would leave by sunset. Jack ordered Emma to his quarters, but she could care less because she was just happy they were leaving the port. She ignored his order and went down to her room to change into a dry set of clothes. She had a tendency of needing a dry set of clothes, she thought ruefully. She glanced at the trunk at the foot of her bed and grinned as she walked briskly back up to the main deck.

Gibbs had rounded up the crew and they were now preparing to leave port with Jack yelling commands at them from the helm. Emma yawned and then sat down on a crate and shut her eyes, just listening to the sound of the waves pounding against the ship, creating a melodious rhythm…

_BANG!_

Emma's eyes shot open and Jack stood in front of her with his pistol raised in the air and smoke rising from it. "Did you not hear me?" He questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

Emma rubbed her eyes, slightly disoriented. "I don't recall you saying anything…least I don't think."

Jack rolled his eyes in frustration and turned on his heal. "Follow me…" He ordered. Emma hopped off the crate and slowly followed the captain to his cabin. She tried to keep from smiling as Jack reached for the handle and opened the door. He let out a stream of curses as he took his first step into the room. "Bloody 'ell!" His eyes roamed over his desk and then to the floor and then to the bookshelf as he examined his disorganized mess of a room with maps and papers and atlases scattered everywhere.

Emma stood innocently behind him and tried to hold a straight face as she rocked back and forth on her heals. Jack turned to face her and he crossed his arms. "Think you're clever do ye?" He asked.

She simply shrugged. "Nah, but I'm already one step ahead of ye Jack, and you don't even realize it." She said with a smug grin.

* * *

Reviews make my day! :)


	11. Not Only Stupid But Bloody Too

**Not Only Stupid but Bloody Too:**

Emma took a potato out of one of the sacks leaning by the counter and set it down in middle of the chopping board. She took out a clean knife to chop it with as the soup simmered next to her. The roles had been switched for the day; Emma was assigned dinner duty, as she liked to call it, and Ana had most of the day off. With Emma's limited knowledge of cooking, she figured soup would be something easy and delicious to make. How hard is it to just throw everything into a pot and let it boil?

Emma poised the knife over the potato, ready to slice it.

"What's for dinner t'night?"

Emma jumped at the voice just as she started to slice the potato and felt the cold blade cut into her finger. "Ah!" She yelped and dropped the knife as she reflexively pulled her finger back. She quickly grabbed the rag lying on the counter and wrapped it around her bleeding finger.

She glared up at Jack. "What do you want?"

Jack tried to keep a straight face as he answered. "Well, I was just coming down to see what we were having and if you were poisoning my food, which I guess ye are with your blood. Uhh… just don't kill yerself, aye?" He grinned and walked out of the galley as quickly as he came in, not leaving time for Emma to reply.

"Ugh." She mumbled under her breath, aggravated.

Emma started to chop the potatoes again, albeit more carefully, as Ana came down. "I can take over. Jack said he wants ye up at the helm. Said he needs ta talk to ye." She said flatly, avoiding Emma's gaze as she took the knife from her hand. Emma gave her a quizzical look and shook her head. He was just down here! She rolled her eyes and made her way up to the main deck and then to the helm. Jack glanced at her and then kept his gaze on the horizon.

"Ana said you wanted me, so here I am…which you could have just told me down in the galley since you just saw me less then a minute ago..." She said, mumbling the last part as she placed a hand on her hip.

Jack sighed and motioned Cotton over to take the wheel. He walked past her to the railing and then pointed out to a little dot on the horizon. "You know what that may be?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder to her.

Emma slowly shook her head as she looked at the little speck.

"That is Port Royal." He said flatly.

Recognition flashed on Emma's face. "Why are we going there… weren't we there like, a week ago?"

Jack flashed a toothy smile. "Yes...but different issues have arisen and here we are. Savvy?"

Emma just stared at him. "No _savvy._ _Why_ are we going here?"

"We are meeting Captain Raney here. He has a map that leads to a key that of course unlocks a chest. So we need the key to unlock said chest, obviously, but the problem is… we can't read this map." Jack said quickly, as if not wanting to admit it all.

Emma's mind tried to keep up. "And you need me why?"

"I'm afraid you're the only one that can probably read the map. We need your help…unfortunately."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma followed Jack down a dark alley way of Port Royal.

"This is stupid…" Emma grumbled, wondering how in the heck she was supposedly the only one who could read the map.

Jack gave her a glare that silenced her from any more complaints. She sighed and followed him as he led her down a familiar street that led to the large mansions. "Why are we going to the Turner's when we're meeting Captain Raney?" Emma asked as they arrived at the back door of said house.

"Considering I am a very wanted man here, I don't think it would be very wise to go wandering about." He said as if it were obvious.

Emma followed Jack into the house, the same way they had entered before: the window. "And the Turner's approve of this?" She asked incredulously.

"Well…they will in a second." He grinned as they walked up a hallway and entered the main room. Emma glanced around and heard a door close and pattering footsteps up above them.

"Emma!" Emma recognized Elizabeth's voice and gave a small smile as she watched her jog down the stairs, well…as best as she could in the dress she was wearing. "What are you doing here?" She asked, completely ignoring Jack.

Emma opened her mouth to answer but Jack cut in before she could say anything. "We need to use your house for a bit, didn't think you'd mind, so I took the liberty of not asking."

Elizabeth just stared at him. "What are you using my house for…?" She asked slowly, afraid of what his answer might be.

"Uhh…I uhh, well, I'm not sure I can give you much information on that. Top secret." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma rolled her eyes and watched as Jack retreated to the back of the house to wait for Raney. Liz looked at Emma for a moment, but before she could say anything, Emma cut in. "I don't know why I'm needed, so don't ask."

Liz simply shrugged. "Works for me. Well, I have some things that I need to attend to, so make yourself at home," She turned to head back up the stairs but stopped. "but keep Jack in check." She smiled and disappeared up the stairs.

Emma sighed and swung her arms at her side and turned to sit down on one of the sofas.

"Oi, come along!" Emma turned her head to see Jack and Captain Raney turn down a hallway. Emma grumbled and stood back up and then followed them until Jack stopped at a door and walked inside, Raney and Emma in pursuit. They had walked into what looked like Will's study. There was a desk in the center with chairs in front of and beside and bookshelves lined the walls. There was a window right behind the desk that flooded the room with light. Jack hurried over to the window and drew the curtains closed while Emma plopped down in a chair, looking bored and not paying any attention as Jack and Raney spoke.

Raney pulled out a map and Jack shoved everything off the desk as Raney laid it down. This had finally caught Emma's attention and she leaned forward to examine the…empty parchment?

Emma allowed herself to look over at Raney and she studied him for a moment.

"So, what's she here for?" Raney asked, noticing Emma's gaze directed at him. He looked from Emma to Jack.

"Ah, Captain Raney, meet Emma." Jack grinned as he glanced at her. "She uhh… will be assisting us." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one that got into that fight with Gary," he stated, remembering her familiar face now.

Emma nodded sheepishly. "Aye, that was me…"

"Okay," He murmured, all business as he then ran his hand along the blank parchment. Then he turned his gaze back to Emma. "Your hand." He simply stated.

"W-What?" Emma stuttered as she looked at Jack.

"She doesn't know." Jack explained to Raney. Jack then turned to Emma and lowered his voice. "This map was made by the goddess Vespera herself, which was in fact, a woman. So the only way to be able to read this map is for a woman herself to drip a few drops of blood onto it…" He trailed off as Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I figured that be the part ye wouldn't like." He mumbled. "The map will only appear for a little bit so we'll need to hurry." He added. Jack then took a knife out of his belt and flipped it in his hand. "So if you wouldn't mind…" He motioned for Emma to give him her hand.

Emma instead ignored him and started to take off the cloth that was wrapped around her finger, from when she cut it earlier. She looked at it then silently held it over the map and squeezed it so that the cut ripped open again and a few drops fell down onto the map. She quickly wrapped it back up and tied the ends. She looked over at Jack who was frowning at her. She ignored him and leaned over the table to look at the map.

The drips of blood soaked slowly into the parchment and disappeared as if they were never there. Swirls and lines and x's in black ink slowly started to appear onto the map, starting from the corners and slowly making there way across to the middle. Then the few drops of blood rose up again and slowly started to color in the shapes that the dark lines had created. The shapes filled in slowly, and then a large 'X' appeared on the destined spot.

Jack surveyed the map for a moment and his lips started to tug into a frown and he looked up at Raney expectantly, but he just shook his head. "Well…" Jack started as he tried to decide what to make of the map. "The 'X' is where the key is—"

"Oh, shove over." Emma rolled her eyes and pushed Jack over so she could get a good look at the map. Jack reluctantly backed off and Emma could feel Raney's gaze on her. She ignored the odd feeling and studied the map. "This is a bird's eye view of a town, that's obvious…" She furrowed her brows and heard Jack mumble an "I knew that."

She ignored him as she looked it over. "Oh!" She almost shouted, causing Jack and Raney to jump at her sudden outburst. She cleared her throat and averted their gazes as she lowered her voice. "This is Port Bain, my hometown! Well I mean that's not on here... you see it's the higher class part of town per se." She said as she pointed to different buildings. "This is the… town hall and this here is the library across from it. Let's see… this is just a bunch of houses in this section…" She bit her lip and pointed to a square. "This is the fort, and this…" She trailed off as she pointed at the red 'X'. "Uhm…" She leaned back in her chair.

"Well! On with it! Where's my bloody key!" Jack said impatiently and then glanced at Raney. "Sorry, _our _bloody key." He mumbled and looked back at Emma.

"The jail." She said in a barely audible voice.

"What?" Raney and Jack said together as they both leaned closer, not hearing what she had said.

"I said the jail." She repeated. "It's in the jail somewhere, so I have no idea how you're going to get it since you're both wanted pirates and…" She trailed off as Jack and Raney both glanced at each other and then to her. "Oh no! I am not getting you're stupid key! Don't even think about it!" She said quickly as she stood up and backed away. "I already helped you with you're stupid map!" She protested, her voice rising.

Jack was holding a rather smug look that Emma just wanted to slap off. "Emma darling—"

"Sorry, I didn't know _darling _was in my name." Emma cut off as she narrowed her eyes. Raney grinned and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

Jack threw her a glare for interrupting him. "Emma, what ship are you crew to?"

"What? The Black Pearl_-_"

"Exactly, and who is captain of said ship?"

Emma opened her mouth but nothing came out. She opened and closed it and looked over at Raney for some help but he just grinned and quirked an eyebrow.

"Stupid bloody key…" Emma mumbled, falling in defeat into one of the chairs. Wordlessly, Jack and Raney exited the room to discuss more business privately. They hadn't been gone long, maybe ten minutes, but it lasted like forever to Emma as she simmered in the study. She didn't want to be involved in any of Jack's schemes anymore.

She glared at the two pirates as they entered into the room accompanied by Elizabeth. "What's Liz in this fo—" She stopped and opened her mouth in disbelief. "Oh come _on_!" She nearly shouted as Elizabeth took Emma's arm and started to take her up stairs to her room. When they entered, Emma wasn't surprised to see a pile of dresses lying on a chair.

Emma sighed as Liz started to sift through them and turned to Jack. "You're going to make me wear a dress, when we're not even at Port Bain yet might I add, and on top of finding you're stupid key!" She asked exasperatedly, falling back onto the bed.

"What key… what key is she talking about, Jack?" Elizabeth stopped to turn and look at him.

"I have no idea." He said quickly as he waved his arms and walked over to Elizabeth and plucked a dress out of her hand. He looked it over before shaking his head and picking another from the pile and then tossing it.

"Jack." Elizabeth stepped in front of him and narrowed her eyes. "What. Key."

Before Jack could say anything Emma jumped in. "It's this _stupid, bloody_ key, that Jack is too _bloody_ _stupid_ to find, so he has to send ME to find this _stupid_ _bloody _key that's to this _stupid bloody_ treasure called Vespera or something _stupid_ like that and him and another _stupid bloody_ captain are setting out to _bloody_ find!" Emma cried out with an annoyed face.

Jack glared at her as Elizabeth's mouth fell open and then she started to crack up. Jack's face fell into confusion. "What's so funny!" He demanded.

"Jack, I believe you've finally met your match." She said between laughs as she held her side. "Touché Emma, that was a lot of 'bloody's and 'stupid's. I rather liked it." She grinned and Emma giggled while throwing a defiant look Jack's way.

Elizabeth pulled out another dress and then looked from Emma to it. "I think this'll be perfect." She said.

"Great." Jack said sarcastically and grabbed the dress from her hand and then dragged Emma out of the room.

* * *

Hmmm, has Jack really met his match? You'll just have to wait and find out! Reviews, as always, make my day. :)


	12. Where is Jack?

**Where is Jack?**

The scene was almost picture perfect. The sun was setting on the horizon, throwing orange and red and yellow hues all over the shimmering ocean. Emma would've said that the beauty took her breath away, but at the moment, something completely different was, literally, taking her breath away. She struggled to take a deep breath as the corset mercilessly restricted her from doing so. She let out an exasperated sigh. There was no need to be wearing this dress at the moment!

Emma glanced around and spotted Ana Maria. She made her way over and grabbed her arm. "You've got to get me out of this damn dress! I'm going to _die._" She muttered through gritted teeth.

Ana Maria looked over her sympathetically. "I'd help if I could, but Jack told me if I even thought about helping you out of the dress, unless otherwise ordered, I'd have triple shifts in the head, and _then _he'd move me out of the same quarters as you." She shook her head and held her hands in the air. "I'm sorry I can't help, Emma."

Emma took a step back and put her hand over the fabric over her stomach. She struggled for another breath and glared up at the sun. She then marched, as best she could, up to the helm and planted herself next to the person she hated the most at the moment. "This is completely unnecessary!" She said vehemently.

Jack paid no attention to her, but slightly moved the wheel to starboard.

"I think when you have to wear a bloody corset and this," she motioned to her dress, "million pounds of utter useless fabric!" She put her hand over her chest and tried to take a breath so she could continue. "Then you can make me wear it!" She stamped her foot.

"If I wore that," his index finger pointed at her, "I think my sexual orientation would be questioned." His gaze moved back straight ahead, to the horizon.

"Augh!" She half screeched, half sighed. "There is no reason for me to wear this! I'm just going to get hot and sweaty and look very un-lady-like and my curls are going to come undone and I'll look like one of those—those—_whores _that you are rather acquainted with in Tortuga!"

A lazy grin spread over the captain's face, as if he was remembering, fonder, memories. "Maybe that's what I want." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Emma returned his look with disgust. The sun was beating down on her and she needed to sit down. She proceeded to do so, right there next to Jack's feet. She put her head in her hands and tried to breathe normally. She was so worked up that she couldn't, though.

Jack motioned for a nearby crewman to come over. When he did, he said, "Take Emma to me cabin, and guard her so she doesn't destroy anything else." The crewman nodded and knelt down next to Emma, helping her to her feet, and leading her to the captain's cabin. Emma paid no attention to the crewman once she entered the room. She made a beeline for his bed and laid herself down in it. She relished the cool sheets against her face and slowly breathed in Jack's comforting smell.

Emma closed her eyes. Maybe if she could catch some sleep, she would be able to live through this painful experience. She rolled onto her back and fluffed up a pillow, not caring if she messed her hair up. Elizabeth would just have to deal. Besides, she couldn't see her anyways. She then rolled on her side and was almost asleep when a large bang from outside shook her awake. No matter how she shifted after that, she couldn't become any more comfortable. The corset was making it almost impossible to breathe, let alone sleep. Then she had an idea.

"Oi, can you come help me for a second?" She stood up and looked expectantly at the crewman.

"With wha?" He slurred.

"Can you just help me with my dress? It's awful hard to breathe in; I don't think I can last much longer." She used her hand as a fan and waved it in front of her face. "If you could just undo these few strings…" She turned her back towards him. Emma didn't notice the different kind of glint that entered into the man's eyes as he slowly walked closer to her. His eyes roamed over the bare skin of her back that the dress showed. His hands quickly rose to untie the strings. He clumsily pulled and twisted the strings, trying to figure out how to get them off. All at once, the strings started to come undone.

"Alright, just push those to the fabric aside a little, yes like that, and try and reach to the corsets strings and loosen them—hey! What are you doing! I didn't say—!"

The man put a large hand over her mouth and started to pull the overlay of the dress down. Just then, the door banged open, and Emma hadn't ever been so relieved to see the captain's face. The crewman stopped, his one hand in midair and the other still over Emma's mouth as Jack slowly began to comprehend what was going on.

Jack strode over to the man, dragged him away from Emma and threw him violently against the door of the cabin. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the man.

"Get out!" He thundered at the crewman, and fearing Jack's wrath, he ran out of the room.

Thankfully, the crewman hadn't been able to pull any of Emma's dress off, but he managed to loosen the corset strings. She looked shyly and embarrassedly at the floor. She couldn't think of a worse or more awkward position to be in at that moment. She heard Jack's footsteps coming towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her so that her back was facing him. His hands moved to her corset strings.

"Can you just, wait a minute?" She said quietly. His hands paused. "I can't breathe with it on." She could feel his hands shaking.

"Do you _ever _think that maybe, jus'_ maybe_, I know what it is that I'm doin'?" He bellowed.

Emma looked away, shocked at his outburst.

"You're wearin' this bloody dress so you can get used to wearin' a corset and walkin' around in it! You are going to have to blend in at Port Bain, the place you've lived your entire life until seven months ago! Ye can't have people recognizin' you!"

Emma was silent and dropped her gaze.

"And _maybe_, if you listened, you wouldn'ta been almost raped!" Jack continued to shout. He balled his hands into fists and took quick strides over to his desk where he unclenched his fists and grabbed the corners of the dark cherry wood until his knuckles turned white. "You could at least be grateful for something!"

Emma swallowed and crossed her arms insecurely around herself. Jack seemed to notice he was making her uncomfortable with his outburst and took a deep breath, running his hand over his face.

"Come 'ere." He said quietly, and when Emma didn't move, he slowly walked behind her and started to work the strings. He pulled the corset strings tight until Emma gasped, and then loosened them slightly, so she would have a little bit easier time breathing. He finished fixing the corset, and then the dress, then promptly left the cabin, without saying another word.

Emma felt awkward just standing in Jack's cabin alone and slowly followed him out the door, letting it lightly click shut behind her. She heard sudden shouts and a couple gasps and looked up just in time to see Jack's fist collide with the crewman's face that was in the cabin with her earlier. She let out a small gasp and clutched a wooden crate nearby her.

Ana Maria found Emma and hurried over to her. "What the 'ell is going on?" Emma gave her a puzzled look. "All we see is Jack storming out of the cabin, letting out a consistent stream of curses, and goes an' punches Ben in the face!"

Emma merely shook her head. "I don't know what's going on." She lied. She glanced back to the two men and saw Ben clutching his nose, dark blood running through his fingers. Jack flung his sword out of its sheath, took a few steps backwards, and then seemed to clear his mind. He sheathed his sword before resuming his position at the helm, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Emma wished that nothing had just happened.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Walking through the streets that Emma had grown up in, but with the roles reversed, was the most bizarre thing that Emma had ever experienced. Instead of being the one that was trying to scrape enough money together just to get a meal, she was the one wearing a fancy dress, her arm draped around a rich man's arm that she barely knew. Captain Raney was almost unrecognizable next to her. He had rid his pirate hat and garb in exchange for a simple attire that any other high society man would wear in Port Bain.

Jack had said the plan was to be simple. Get in, get the key, and get out. It was easy for him at least. He was waiting in a building next to the jail, ready to jump out and help if needed, as were the rest of the crew of _The Black Pearl_.

Emma and Raney were to pretend that they were visiting some relative in jail, coming from overseas, and while they were "visiting," get the key. There was only one problem: none of them knew where the key was located.

Emma tugged on Raney's arm as they neared the jail. He gave a short nod in return, acknowledging her hint. He cleared his throat as they neared the sentry guarding outside the jail door. "My wife and I are here to see a relative." His deep voice rumbled.

The guard glanced over Raney and then glanced at Emma. "Are you from around here?" He inquired.

"No, we are from England." Raney said curtly, growing impatient. Emma gently squeezed his arm.

"And the relative?"

"Mr. Locke."

Raney's answers seemed to satisfy the guard and he stepped aside to let them pass through. Emma was not anticipating that he would follow them in though. Emma gave Raney an exasperated look as they stepped into the row of prisoners. Raney gave her a cool look back, not seeming fazed. He slowly removed his arm from her grasp, then quickly before Emma could even realize what was going on elbowed the guard in the gut and then knocked him over the head. He crumpled to the floor.

"If any of you dare raise your voice, I'll kill each and every one of you individually." Raney said in a commanding voice.

None of the prisoners made a peep.

"Have any of you seen a key?" He asked, his voice tumbling through the room.

Again, none of the prisoners made a peep.

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed passed him. "This key is of the utmost importance. It may not seem like it is right now to you, but if we can find this key, and what it leads to, we can free _all_ of you, and pardon your charges."

Some of the prisoners began to mumble amongst themselves, while others' faces remained stony.

"We're here to help you." Emma continued to plead.

One of the prisoners stood up and walked to the bars of his cell, grasping them in his dirty hands. "How do we know you aren't lying to us?" He croaked out and then started coughing.

"You don't." She simply stated and then quickly grabbed the flask at Raney's side and unhooked it. When he looked accusingly at her, she merely stated, "He needs water." She handed the flask to the man and he gratefully took the flask from her and gulped down the contents.

"We can't just stay here and minister to each of their needs, Emma. We need to hurry." Raney urged. Emma took back the flask and took a couple steps back as another prisoner leered at her, and lurched forward, trying to grasp her dress.

"Then start looking." Emma snapped. She headed over to a desk with parchments all over it and began rummaging through it, looking in all the drawers. She began to look in the bricks in the walls for little holes where a key could be hidden. Raney was flipping stuff over at the other end and she pleaded for him to be quiet. She moved to a rack of guard's coats, looking through pockets for a key or anything that would lead them to the key.

"You'll never find it like that." A low voice said, almost inaudibly. Raney and Emma both stopped looking and tried to find the man that had spoken. He was sitting in a corner of a cell, with his hat shielding his eyes from the sun streaming through the window.

"Well can you help us find it?" When the man didn't answer, she gave an exasperated sigh. Raney took two short strides to the cell and examined the bars caging them in.

"There's no way out." The man, again, said in low voice.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Emma had to constrain herself from shouting and Raney gave her a warning look.

The man stood up slowly and looked out the cell window, acting as if he wasn't paying attention to them. Emma was about to spew something out again, but Raney held his hand up warning her not to. After a minute, the man turned and looked at them. He had a scarred face and his eyes were deep pools of sorrow. "I just want to know that my daughter and wife will be safe when I'm gone."

Emma was silent for a moment. "What are their names?" She asked softly.

"Jean and my little Ellie. They live up by the bay—"

"—in the little shack." Emma cut in. The man gave her a queer look and nodded.

"Yes."

"We can do what we can for them, but we make no promises." Raney said gruffly.

"No, I will look after them, personally." Emma stated.

"What?" Raney roared. "You can't make statements like that!"

"I can and I did!" Emma shot back defiantly.

"The key." The man said quietly, both temporarily interrupting their quarreling. He held up an old-fashioned silver key, dangling from a black cord that was hung around his neck. He pulled it and the clasps snapped apart, so it just dangled in his hand. He slowly walked forward with it and Raney took quick strides towards his cell. "No." The man said towards him. He looked at Emma, and beckoned her forward. He placed the key in her palm. "Put it around your neck." Emma did as she was told.

"Tell my family, tell them that I love them." Emma nodded, slowly backing away from the cell, her hand on the key that dangled from her neck.

"Let's get out of here." Raney said, grabbing Emma's wrist and pivoting on one foot towards the exit.

"Not so fast." A guard in blue and white garb stood in front of them, his pistol cocked, with no less than fifteen other men behind them.

Emma and Raney looked at each other, both wondering the same thing: Where is Jack?


	13. What Hurts the Most

AN: I told you guys I wouldn't abandon this story! I do apologize sooo much for the wait. I realize I lost probably all of my readers, but here's to making some new ones! :)

My goal is to upload at least one chapter a month for now. I'm hoping that I can upload quite a few more than that, but I promise you that I will upload at least once a month. If you have been reading my other story, _Murky Waters_, I will upload chapters for that story much more frequently, as I already have the majority of it written.

Alas, the long awaited chapter thirteen! :)

* * *

**What Hurts the Most:**

"What is this? Is something the matter?" Emma feigned a wealthy woman's concerned and peeved voice as she regarded the navy men before her. She scuttled to Raney's side and clutched his arm, looking around her worriedly.

For a moment, the leader of the group almost seemed fooled. He hesitated before speaking. "An alert's been raised. Pirates in the port. Don't act like it's not you." He said, regaining his previous confidence and authority.

Emma glanced around dramatically and then gave a shrill laugh. "Oh please, sir. Me?"

When the guard's face remained stony, she looked up into Raney's face with an expression of fear. "Please tell me this is some joke, George. This is a joke, right?" She gabbled in a high pitched voice trying to buy more time.

Raney played along with the act by gently patting Emma's arm. He slowly released her arm and stepped forward threateningly. "Look here! We are travelers from England and you are imposing on our privacy and scaring my poor wife!" He bellowed, extending out his arm to point at Emma, who had her arms clutched around her body protectively.

"I will warn you once, sir, step back." The head of the group said, but his voice slightly wavered and Raney could tell that they were persuading him. If they really had been English citizens, the navy men would be in deep trouble for retaining them under false charges.

"So this guard here just happened to fall over, unconscious when you two entered the jail?" The navy man inquired, cocking his head towards two men who were holding up the unconscious body.

Kate and Raney both hesitated and then began to speak at the same time:

"I've no idea—he was standing outside when we entered!"

"He tripped and fell down the stairs!"

That was all the navy man needed to confirm his suspicions. Raney turned to glare at Emma's latter lame excuse and she shrugged unapologetically at him.

Just then, there was a commotion at the top of the stairwell that led down into the jail. There was a high pitched female voice echoing through the jail and two people burst forth from the crowd of navy men.

"Well, I never! Emma darling! You look wonderful." A petite woman with blonde curly hair and a poofy dress reached out to Emma. Emma hadn't the slightest clue who the lady was, but she figured she should play along and embraced the woman.

"Oh how good it is to see you!" She said happily. She had no idea who the lady was, but she was happy to see her. This could be their way to escape.

"Oh and you, Raney! As handsome as ever!" The lady shrilled, stepping forward to embrace Raney.

"And your beauty remains the same." Raney replied smoothly.

"Yes, Matilda, it's good to see them. But it seems we have a bit of a predicament?" The new voice was husky and so familiar that Emma had to put her hand on Raney to steady herself. She turned to look at the new man that had entered the jail with 'Matilda.' He was wearing simple attire comparable to Raney's and had his dark hair pulled back with a familiar grin. It was Jack.

Emma's eyes widened and then narrowed at him. _What took you so long? _She seemed to say with them.

Jack just continued to grin, giving her a look back that seemed to say, _you're just being impatient. _

"Yes! Whatever is going on here Captain Jonathon?" Matilda put her hands on her hips and glared at the leader of the navy men.

Jonathon visibly wavered now as he glanced from the demanding woman to Emma and Raney. "They…they're pirates, my lady." He answered.

Matilda hesitated and almost looked like she was about to agree with him when Jack gave a cough. This seemed to compose Matilda's thoughts for her. "They are my cousins. Are you accusing my cousins from _England_ of being pirates? Are you accusing the _governor's _family of being associated with pirates?"

Jonathon swallowed and shifted his feet. "No, miss." He paused, glancing around. He gave a signal and the men behind him retreated out of the jail. He looked around at the people assembled before him for a moment. Emma was still clutching Raney's arm, looking around warily. This seemed to convince Jonathon enough. "There must have been a misunderstanding. My deepest apologies to you, Miss Emma and to you, Miss Matilda." He said, giving a slight bow before retreating after his men.

After the navy captain had left, Matilda's entire façade crumpled. She whirled around, looking fearfully at the three assembled before her. "Charles! You said Charles wouldn't be harmed!" She pleaded.

Jack stepped towards her. "We agreed Charles would not be harmed if you led us safely to your house and then safely back to my ship." He corrected.

She trembled and took a step away from him.

"Care to explain this, Jack?" Raney asked irritated.

Jack grinned, glancing between Emma's and Raney's curious faces. "How about we discuss things over a cup o' tea at the governor's house!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After following Matilda down the wealthier streets of town to the governor's house, the group assembled in the parlor room for, just as Jack had said, a cup of tea. Matilda was perched on a sofa by herself, casting furtive glances at Raney, Emma, and Jack, as if they were going to pull out pistols and shoot her on the spot.

Jack took a sip of his tea and made a face. "Er… do you have anything I can spike this with?" When Matilda was unresponsive, he muttered, "Never mind."

Emma took a small sip of her tea. "The tea is quite nice, actually." She said just to try and calm the lady's nerves. "Pardon for me asking, but who are you?"

"That, my dear, is the governor's wife." Jack answered for her.

Raney had pushed away his cup of tea. "We don't have time for dawdling, Jack. We may be in the governor's house, but in case you hadn't heard, they're currently searching for us."

"Ah, they are searching for us, but ya see, they don't know who us is." He grinned, and then his face turned serious. "They're wide eyed and alert right now. Even with Matilda's help, they'd probably catch us. It's best to wait until the panic is over.

"And how, Jack," Emma said, her focus fixed on Matilda, "did you enlist the governor and his wife's help?"

At this, Joke stood. "Matilda dear, let's see your husband."

Matilda jerked her head towards Jack and her eyes widened slightly. "Y-yes," she stammered, standing abruptly to her feet. She led the way out of the parlor and down a long hallway until they reached a large oak door. She opened the door and stepped inside. The others followed.

Raney let out a little chuckle as the four took in the man in the middle of the room, tied up to a chair, with his mouth gagged and his wig setting atop his head crookedly. If it were somehow a joke, Emma might've thought the sight was funny, but at this moment, she didn't find anything funny about it at all.

"I was hoping for something a little more…diplomatic." Emma said finally, looking unapprovingly at Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Pirate," he said. "Unless you have some other tricks up your sleeve – which you probably do now that I think of it – we'll just stick with me plan."

Emma merely rolled her eyes in response.

So the afternoon drug on uneventfully. Raney made sure to watch the maid's actions. They didn't know who Raney and Emma and Jack were; they assumed they were who they were disguised as, but nonetheless, Raney wanted to be sure.

Emma sat in the parlor with Matilda while Jack checked on what was going on with the navy guards and the search. He returned to the room with a small shake of his head and nothing new to report. Emma tried to conceal a sigh and she gave up on trying to attain proper posture by plopping against the back of the sofa. Jack plopped down on the chaise across from her.

"Growin' impatient, Emma?" Jack asked with a grin.

"And uncomfortable." She replied, pointing a finger at her dress. "Still can't breathe." She emphasized in case he didn't understand.

"I could fix that for ya," he winked.

Emma sighed again and rolled her eyes, raising her hand to rub her temple.

"Are you and Mr. Raney together?" Matilda broke her reverie, looking at Emma.

Emma glanced up in surprise and released a chuckle. "Raney? Oh no, we are not together. I barely know the man."

Matilda's brows drew closer together, perplexed. "Oh, then you two must be…" She trailed off, looking between Emma and Jack.

Emma coughed and shook her head rapidly while Jack gave a bark of laughter. "You couldn't pay that woman to settle down with a man! Too strong-headed for her own good."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Jack while Matilda's features softened. "Oh, she seems very nice and agreeable."

"Thank you, _Matilda._" Emma said kindly, still glaring at Jack. "I'm glad that _someone _appreciates me around her."

Jack just smirked and raised his feet up on top of the coffee table situated between the sofa and chaise. Matilda looked pointedly at his feet in disdain but Jack didn't seem to take the hint.

Just then, Raney entered the parlor. "The alert's been recalled. They're continuing the search later in the evening when they think it will be likely for us to escape."

"Thank _God._" Emma said in relief. She quickly stood to her feet and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. "Well, dear husband, shall we take a promenade back to our ship?" The transformation from her easy-going self was so sudden to a posh and arrogant wealthy elite of the town made Jack chuckle.

Raney extended his arm towards her and she took it. Jack felt a sense of foreboding as he watched Emma exit the room in arm with Raney. He didn't know why, but he immediately felt a strong distrust for the captain. "Come," he said assertively to Matilda, who took his arm. He quickly followed after the couple, intent on making sure Emma didn't leave his sight.

"Raney!" Jack called just as him and Emma were about to step outside the doorway. The two paused and turned to Jack. He cleared his throat. "I think to look less suspicious, Matilda should lead the group with you, Raney. You look less…_piratey_ than I do." Raney raised his brow at this but said nothing as Emma stepped away from him and towards Jack. Raney took Matilda's arm, and with her in the lead, the group started forward through the streets of Port Bain.

"He looks less _piratey_?" Emma questioned Jack with a sly grin.

Jack's face remained impassive. "Yes. I'm rather proud of my piratey looks, and in a case such as this, it can become rather hard to conceal them. It's hard to conceal handsome, ya know."

Emma snorted.

"That wasn't very lady-like." Jack chided.

Emma restrained herself from rolling her eyes again. She was about to make a snippy retort when Jack suddenly pulled her much closer to himself. A group of guards dressed in blue and white passed and Jack's hold on her lessened, though she remained closer to him than she had before.

"I'm afraid this is where we must be careful," Jack whispered to her as they neared a cobble pathway that led to the beach. He was about to continue when Emma spoke, her brows knit together seriously.

"Yes, I was just thinking how this might be the difficult part of the plan. If we see anyone, Matilda will have free reign to tell them who we are." She whispered back. "She might fear that we would kill her, but to kill her husband we would have to trek all the way back to her house, which would be too dangerous."

Jack nodded. "Let's hope we don't meet anyone."

Matilda and Raney's voices could just be heard up ahead. Emma wondered what the two would have in common to discuss, but she realized that he was simply keeping her mind occupied and off of other dangerous ideas, like escaping and revealing their identities.

The path that led down to the beach became much rougher to travel on for both Emma and Matilda in their high-heeled shoes. The path must have been decided ill for use and not traveled on much to need to fix all of the broken and rubbled sections. Emma was having an even more difficult time because of the fact that she was not used to wearing heels.

Her feet were getting blisters and she knew her toes must be growing numb. Just then, she tripped on a piece of rock jutting out of the path and she stumbled, nearly falling. Jack's arms were there though, righting her back on her feet and she gave him a thankful smile. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and she tried to be more careful as she walked. Why the hell was she blushing? She tripped again and she cursed aloud, but Jack's arms were there to steady her. "Bloody heels," she mumbled. She heard Jack chuckle quietly.

They rounded a bend around a rock and emerged suddenly at the beach. She felt Jack relax as he spotted The Pearl just in sight on the horizon. Emma spotted a boat on the beach with Gibbs sitting into it. She started to smile until, just past the boat, sitting on the hill overlooking the beach, she noticed the shabby little shack. The shack of the man's family who had given her the key.

Her hand subconsciously went to the necklace hanging around her neck and she fingered the key. She hadn't noticed that she had fallen behind until Jack shouted to her, a couple of yards ahead. She wavered. She knew she couldn't just leave without at least seeing his family. The man didn't have to give them the key at all. She started towards Jack when Raney gave a shout of surprise. Jack and Emma both turned to see Raney pointing up the path. A group of six navy men were marching towards them.

"Emma!" Jack called, urging her forward quickly. Raney and Jack were at the boat already and Matilda was running, as best as she could in her heels, towards the navy men. Emma kicked off her heels and sprinted towards the waiting captains and Biggs.

"I can't go," she said breathlessly when she reached them.

Jack froze and looked at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean you can't go?" He asked, exasperated.

Her hand went to her throat and found the key. "The man that give this to me, I promised him I would go to his family and see to them personally." She summarized quickly.

"We don't have time for that, Emma!" Jack shouted at her. He was looking at the men that were now trotting towards them and fast approaching.

"I can't just leave—I promised him!"

"Damn the promise and let's go!"

"Here," Emma clasped the necklace with the key and yanked it off of her neck. "Take this!" She shoved the key necklace into Jack's hand. "Get out of here!" She urged as Jack continued to glance among the key in his hand, Emma, and the fast approaching troops.

"I'll come back for you." He said, his fingers closing around the key.

Emma nodded, looking down and away from his gaze. "Can I trust you? You won't just leave me here?" She asked, her voice tightening.

Jack was already shaking his head. "No, I'll come back for you. Three days." He was backing away from her now, but stopped. "How do I know you'll be safe?" He asked.

"Give me your sword. I can handle myself on my own and you'll have to come back to get your sword." She gave a small grin despite the seriousness of the situation.

Jack didn't hesitate as he pulled his sword out of its sheath at his side. He held it out to her and she took it.

"Stay out of trouble Emma," he said. "Three days."

On impulse, Emma rushed forward and threw her arms around Jack. He froze for a second, surprised for her sudden affection and gave her a tight hug back in return. "Now go!" He yelled to her. With one look back at Jack, she started to run towards the hill. Jack hurried into the boat and Gibbs immediately began to row.

Neither of his companions thought it wise to comment or say anything superfluous at the moment and Jack was thankful for that. He watched Emma's slight figure run across the sandy beach from the approaching troops, her brown curls falling out of their place and whipping around her face wildly, all the while knowing that he was the one leaving her there. Perhaps that was what hurt the most.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear some feeback from you all on your opinion of the chapter. Tips, suggestions, or words of encouragement and praise are all welcome! Reviews make my day! :)

-Becca


	14. Always Hope

AN: A big thanks to Jessizoid and sparrowismyhummingbird for reviewing! It means a ton! :)

I got this chapter out a lot faster than I thought I would've. Classes have been easy so I've been finding myself with much more free time to write! So, voila!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Always Hope**

Emma's breaths came in shallow gasps; she hadn't been running very long, but her body was definitely out of shape and not used to this much rigorous exercise – a fact she greatly resented at the moment. She chanced a quick glance over her shoulder; the navy men did not appear in her line of sight. She knew it would only be a matter of time though before they would give up the chase after Jack and come for her.

Which is why she was trying to put as much distance between herself and them as she could. She coughed and her hand flew to her stomach. The corset strings made it impossible to breathe alone. Add in physical exertion and it was nigh on hopeless.

Emma fell to the sand and dragged herself behind a rock outcropping. She figured she had bought herself enough time to rest. She tried to reach back behind herself and pull on the strings to somehow loosen them, but the attempt was futile. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe slowly and deliberately.

Instantly, Jack's face appeared in her mind. She gave a slight jump, startling herself. She had to admit that the captain was growing on her. He would always be obnoxious and ridiculous, but she loved life aboard the Pearl and she missed it. She suddenly felt very alone.

She stood and brushed the sand off of herself. Checking to make sure she had no pursuers, Emma stepped out from behind the rocks and began to run again, her bare feet thumping across the soft sand. She had ditched her heels a while ago.

Her breathing became rugged again quickly. She knew that she would have to find somewhere to stay soon; her best bet would be with the family that she had stayed behind for. She only hoped that they would be receptive to her help.

She realized suddenly she didn't even know with what they needed help. She didn't even know the man's name! She hoped that her efforts wouldn't be in vain. She also hoped that Jack would come back for her.

She hoped for a lot of things.

She noticed, half concealed by the vegetation growing alongside the forming hill next to her, a path. She stopped to examine it. Instead of going up with the hill, the path cut into the hillside and veered to the right.

Emma figured that the navy men would assume she would head back to town, and if she left foot prints that indicated that, they would be heading in the complete opposite direction that Emma was actually going.

So she continued in her previous direction towards town, leaving deep impressions in the sand with her feet. When she started to reach grass, she veered back towards the path and made sure to run on the grass so she wouldn't make anymore tracks. They would have no idea where she was.

After a few minutes of solid running, Emma reached the path that cut into the hillside. It seemed as just in time, too, for she could hear the pounding of feet just around the bend. She quickly ducked behind the vegetation that the path offered and held her breath, hoping that they wouldn't see her.

"Hey!" One shouted.

Emma froze. They had found her. Oh God they had found her. There would no be going back to the Pearl now.

"Footprints! They're clearer here, and they're leading right back to town!" Another shouted.

The navy men moved on, the sound of their footsteps retreating with them. Emma released the breath that she had been holding and leaned back against the trunk of a tree. She was exhausted: physically and mentally. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and all Emma wanted to do right now was curl up on the ground and fall asleep.

But she knew she couldn't. She had to keep going and she knew that the little house couldn't be too much farther. Emma pushed herself off of the ground and began the trek along the path. It sloped upwards, making the trek all the harder, but the hillside offered shade from the sun so it was at least bearable.

Emma took her time. She knew that she had plenty of time to reach the little house before night fell and she was tired. Besides, it was hard to run and breathe at the same time in this dress, she reasoned.

When it became late in the afternoon, the path became level with the hill and she reached a small clearing. It was really a little indent in the hill; the clearing was mostly surrounded by grassy slopes. The sun warmed the grass and she could just imagine children laughing as they played among the flowers and rolled down the slopes of the hill. Emma shook her head. Since when did she become so maternal?

As she walked across the clearing, she noticed a jumble of rocks at the far side. Upon closer examination, she realized that they were a set of roughly made stairs. Emma tested her weight on one of them, and when the rock didn't budge, she figured it was safe to climb up.

The rock stairs led to the very top of the hill, and to Emma's delight, right to the back of the little shack. Emma was relieved that she had finally reached her destination, but then was stricken with nervousness.

She shook her head. No point in wasting time thinking about what might be; just do it. With that mantra repeating in her head, Emma marched around to the front of the house and knocked on the door with three quick raps.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, but then there was a scuttling and the door cracked open. A woman with a dirty face and matted graying hair peered through the slit at Emma. "What do you want?" She asked harshly.

Emma hesitated, but then stood her ground. "I talked to your husband." She said firmly, figuring she should just get straight to the point.

The woman's eyes widened slightly and she opened the door a little wider to look over Emma. Her brown curled hair was falling out of its place atop her head and was growing frizzy; her dress was nice, but there were mud stains along the hem and rips in several places. Add on top of that, she was sweaty and dirty.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, confused by her appearance.

Emma smiled softly, glad to see that she was sort of getting somewhere. "My name is Emma. May I speak with you?" When the woman gave no response, she added dryly, "Preferably inside your house."

The woman glanced around, and seeing no one else, opened the door wider and motioned Emma inside.

The house wasn't much, to say the least. It was only two rooms; the first held a small table in the center, a sink and stove in one corner, and in the other a sofa and a chair. Emma couldn't tell what was in the other room, but she could only assume that it would be a bedroom.

The woman sat down in one of the chairs at the table and waited for Emma to do the same. She sat down, grateful to finally be able to sit and rest for a while. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a small, excited voice.

"Who's that momma?" A little girl peeked her head out of the bedroom and was looking curiously at Emma. Emma gave her a small smile.

The woman didn't know exactly how to answer, so she sent her daughter back into the room. She did so reluctantly.

"You spoke to my husband?" The woman said finally.

Emma nodded. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I was… traveling here with some friends. One was intent on finding this key." The woman sat up straighter suddenly, but Emma continued anyways. "Your husband happened to have it. I… I told him that I would come see his family for him; I would look after you personally. He gave me the key in return."

The woman's. "He gave you the key!" She cried out.

Emma jumped, startled at her outburst. "He did."

"Well where is it?" She demanded.

Emma folded her arms. "I don't have it on me." She stated, looking at the woman suspiciously. "Maybe I should leave. I can tell that I'm not welcome here." Emma stood, pushing her head back and turned towards the door.

"Wait!"

Emma paused, looking down at the woman.

"I'm sorry. Please, I've been rude." She motioned to Emma's former chair. "Please, sit." She stood and hurried to the stove. "Can I make you something? Anything to drink? Tea?"

The change in the woman was profound. "Tea would be great." Emma said as she sat down. Anything would have been great to her at that moment. She waited patiently for the woman who was busy at the stove, filling a kettle of water and setting it to boil. She rejoined Emma back at the table. "I don't know either of your names. You or your husband's." Emma said candidly.

"My name is Jean and my husband's name was Peter. I suppose you don't know much or why he was in jail?" She waited for Emma to nod before continuing. "As you can tell, we've never had much money." Her eyes roamed the small space. "Times were especially tight for us. He was working at the docks but they didn't need him anymore. He was caught stealing food at the market…" Jean trailed off, as if gazing into a different time and place.

"I understand," Emma said.

The woman looked at her quizzically. Emma realized it was because of her apparel. "I feel like it's my turn to explain myself." She fiddled with a ribbon on her dress. She wasn't sure how much to tell her, but if she was for some reason risking her life for this man's family, she deserved to know the truth.

"My full name is Emma Sharp. I used to swordfight near the docks." A flicked of recognition ran across Jean's face. "However, I… got involved with pirates – but they're all good men, despite what everyone makes them out to be." She paused. "I joined the crew and the captain is looking for a treasure—"

"—of Vespera," Jean interrupted.

Emma, surprised at her interjection, waited for a moment before answering. "Yes. I'll be honest again. I don't know much about the treasure nor am I really all that interested – sounds all rather shady. Just following captain's orders. " She realized she was rambling.

The kettle screamed on the stove and Jean rose to take it off the stove. A minute later, she returned with two cups and the pot of tea. She poured Emma a cup and she sipped it appreciatively. "Thank you."

Jean poured herself a cup as well but she did not touch it. She looked up at Emma, her gaze surprisingly intense. "I don't know you real well, Emma, but you seem like a nice girl who once had a respectable father who died too early." She raised her hand to stop Emma from interrupting her. "I did not know your father well, but it was a long time ago and we spoke occasionally. But we are getting off track. I am going to advise you, Emma, to ditch your captain and his efforts to find this treasure. You're right when you said it's shady business. You'll be double crossed and it's not worth your time."

Emma cocked an eyebrow but did not say anything. She was intrigued that this lady knew her father, but she did not press the issue. She was curious as to why Jean wanted her to leave the Pearl.

"I would suggest that you leave here – I've heard the alert that there are pirates in the port – and settle down in another port. Become a barmaid or something, but ditch the treasure."

Emma pursed her lips. "Well thanks for the advice but I'm here for you, not me, last time I remembered." She said dryly.

Jean didn't look offended, she just shrugged. "I'm just warning you."

"I feel we are getting off track once more." Emma asserted. "Your husband, Peter, gave me the key and I said I would come see you, tell you how he is and if I could help. I made the promise on a whim, but I'm keeping true to my word. That's why I'm here."

"He gave you the key because he wanted to be rid of it." She explained, finally taking a drink of her tea.

Emma cocked her head to the side. "Why would he want to be rid of it? He could've just thrown it into the ocean if he wanted to get rid of it so much. Or sold it. There are numerous pirates I'm sure that would pay a pretty penny for it."

Jean cracked a small smile. "I already told you Emma; that treasure is more trouble than it's worth. The key only brings up painful memories for Peter." She held her hand up again before Emma could interrupt with her incessant questions. "He couldn't exactly throw the key away in jail, now could he? There would be questions."

Emma was silent as she took in this new information. Coming here had given her a lot more to think about than she though it would've. "He was a pirate." She stated suddenly.

Jean's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. "My husband was not a pirate!" She defended vehemently.

Emma crossed her arms. "Oh really? Why wouldn't he have thrown the key away before he was caught stealing, then? He wasn't thieving; the navy caught him when he was searching for the treasure himself. He gave the key to me so that they wouldn't find it on him. He was worried about his own neck." This realization came to Emma suddenly and she narrowed her eyes. "It seems that she I've left my ship and stayed behind for a bunch of frauds." There was a sour and bitter taste in her mouth. She wanted to just get up and storm out the door, but she knew better. She had nowhere to go and it would be three days, if Jack kept his word, before he returned for her.

Just then the door opened and the same little face peeped out again. "Momma, is it almost time for dinner? I'm hungry."

Jean turned towards her daughter and plastered a smile on her face. "Soon, honey." This satisfied the girl and she shut the door again.

Emma softened and sighed inwardly. She may not like the parents of this family, but she could stay and help the girl at least. Jean turned back towards her and pushed her cup of tea away from herself.

"Alright. My husband was a pirate." Jean suddenly looked much older. "He left me and Ellie. He must've sent you as an apology for leaving us with no other income. I think…" she trailed off and her shoulders sagged. "I think he thought he would really find the treasure and we wouldn't have all these financial worries anymore."

"Yeah, that worked out real well." Emma said, a bit insensitively. Jean looked down and away. Emma leaned forward. "I'm going to be real honest with you, like I have been this entire time, even though you haven't been completely honest with me. I don't particularly like your husband Peter. He sounds like a selfish git who is only worried about his own neck, but I feel horrid for your daughter. I left my crew and friends behind to help you out, so I aim on doing just that."

Emma placed her hand on Jean's. "We've all had our hard times. So I'm going to make a proposition. You're going to tell me about my father and what you know about this treasure. And you will be completely honest with me. No more lies. I figured it out this time, and I'll figure it out next time. In return, I will help you and your daughter. I make no promises for your husband."

There was a flicker of something in Jean's eyes. Was that hope?

"Do we have a deal?" Emma asked, sticking her hand out for Jean to shake.

"Deal."

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I'd love it if you would tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review. Reviews make my day. :)

-Becca


	15. Trapped

****Thank you all for reading my story! And if you wouldn't mind, I have a poll on my profile page asking what you all would like me to work on after I finish my other story, _Murky Waters_. I still plan on continuing this story with whatever else I'm working on. I'd love to hear your opinion! :)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Trapped**

The house was a dark mass and an eerie feeling overcame Emma as she examined it. It creaked slightly as the wind whistled through the abandoned window shutters. Emma stepped carefully over the threshold, making sure to step over the fallen door. For a moment, she just stood there, taking in the space before her.

She was in her old home. It hadn't been touched since she left, and with the open windows and the fallen door, it was starting to deteriorate. There were leaves and critter droppings littering the floor and her chair was lying on its side. Emma moved to set it upright.

She was feeling rather reminiscent, being back in her old home. It was funny how much things had changed in less than a year. She hadn't wasted time in decorating the place; she had just wanted somewhere to lay her head at night and for a little privacy. The floorboards beneath Emma's feet creaked as she shifter her weight, jolting her out of her reverie.

She remembered the reason she had come here originally now. She had needed a change of clothes, as her dress was becoming rather ridiculous, and she knew she had some extra money stored underneath a loose board. Emma strode towards her wardrobe, opening it and pulling out a fresh pair of breeches and a white shirt. She changed silently, shivering as the wind continued to blow through the shutters.

Emma abandoned her dress on the floor, and now felt much more comfortable in her original clothes, worked her way towards her bed. She knelt to her knees, feeling the ground before her until she felt the carving. Her hand paused over the board with the simple 'x' on it. She pried it up, and right where she had left them, were a pile of coins. She scooped them up and slipped them into her pocket.

She grinned, thinking about how Jack had captured her over coins such as these. It seemed so petty now, looking back.

After a quick sweep of her old house, Emma stole into the night and back towards the little house atop the hill by the beach.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma's legs burned as she reached the last crest of the hill. She stopped at the door of the shack and tried to catch her breath. She really needed to work on her running. She slipped inside the house quietly, not wanting to wake Ellie. Jean was waiting for her patiently at the table in the middle of the room. She gave her an expectant look.

Emma held up the little pouch of coins and tossed it onto the table. "It's not as much as I was hoping for, but it's something." She replied, heading to the kitchen area and filling a glass of water for herself. She was rather parched after her run back from the town.

"And you weren't noticed?" Jean asked, still staring at the coins.

"Not that I'm aware of," Emma said. She then drained the water from the glass.

"I was thinking I would talk to an old friend tomorrow." She thought aloud.

Jean pulled her shawl around her shoulders tighter. "An old friend?"

"Yeah, you're right. She's not really considered _old_. I just met her yesterday actually."

"You can't be talking about Matilda, the governor's wife." Jean asked incredulously.

"Well… yeah, actually I was." Emma crossed her arms in defiance.

"And what good will threatening her do? You're already wanted and they know you're still here somewhere. I'm sure that they'll be keeping a close guard around the mansion, Emma. No use risking it."

Emma inclined her head. She hadn't really thought the plan through. She just knew that she had to do something for Jean and Ellie. Emma walked over to the table and sat down in the chair, setting her head into her hand. "Any other suggestions?"

Jean was silent and Emma sighed. They were at a dead end so far. Emma wanted to help them in a more permanent way than just donating her money to them. They both knew that that money could only be stretched so far. "What about the treasure." She said finally.

Jean shook her head. "Now you're thinking like my husband." She said this with such bitterness that it made Emma want to no longer discuss it anymore.

"Yes, but I'm going after this treasure, not for me, but because that is where my captain is headed. Your family helped with the key; if the treasure is as grand as everyone is making it out to be, it could help a lot." Emma explained, looking hopefully at Jean.

But Jean was already shaking her head. "You won't find it. Even if you do, I'm not expecting you to travel back here to give me some. It's a long way out of the way."

Emma stared at Jean. "You act as if you already know where it is."

Jean chuckled. "I don't know where it is, but I know that it's a long way from here." Her face dropped all humor. "My husband was gone seven years, Emma. Even if you do find it, it will take years. We may be long gone by then."

Emma knew that she was right, but she couldn't help feel like she was just shooting down all of her ideas. This is why she hated being in the leadership position. She wished she had someone to help her. She wished someone like Jack were here.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma rose from her temporary bed on the sofa. Her back was a little sore from the saggy and uncomfortable couch, but she wasn't complaining; she was just glad she had somewhere to lay her head for the night. She stretched out her arms above her head and gave a yawn as she went to the window that faced the sea.

It was a beautiful day outside and Emma pushed open the window, letting the breeze carry in the scent of the sea. Her mind wandered and she couldn't help but wonder how the crew of the Black Pearl was faring. Did anyone miss her? Either way, she knew that Jack would keep his word and come get her. She figured it was the second day that she was in Port Bain. Did that mean Jack was coming on the third day, tomorrow, or after three days, the day after? She shook her head. It didn't matter; she would just keep her eyes open for them.

Emma's gaze wandered around the land surrounding the house, from the beach to the small clearing that she had passed through when she had first arrived. Ellie was currently rolling down the hill, her peals of laughter reaching the window. Jean was sitting on the rock stairs and was smiling fondly at her daughter. Ellie popped up off the grass and ran across the clearing to pluck a dandelion. She held it up proudly for her mother and then scrunched up her face as she blew with all her might. The seeds flew off and the wind picked them up, carrying them away down the hill.

Just then, an idea struck Emma. She was kicking herself for not thinking of it before as she hurried out of the house and towards the clearing. She took the rock stairs more carefully; Jean had assured her that they were safe, but Emma still didn't trust them.

"Morning, Emma!" Jean greeted cheerfully.

"Jean, have you ever thought about maintaining a small farm?" Emma asked, skipping the greeting.

"Well… I've thought of it, but we just don't have the supplies needed…" She trailed off as Emma held up the pouch of coins. "I don't know that that will be enough to cover the expenses of everything we need, though."

"Not, but it will be enough to start you off. You can save some of the food you grow and sell the rest. From that profit, you should be able to buy everything else that you need." Emma explained. Jean was looking at her warily still so Emma continued. "It would be worth a try and it's more than what you're doing now."

That seemed to convince Jean as she stood to her feet. "I'll go now then. Your stay is short and I might as well use you while I have you."

Emma nodded. "I won't be able to help you in town, though. With me being a wanted pirate and all." She smirked.

Jean smiled softly. "You remind me more and more of your father everyday."

A small smile crossed Emma's face in return. "I'll watch Ellie while you're gone." Emma took a seat on the rocks and watched the little girl play, wondering in what ways she was like her father.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jean returned a couple of hours later with two sacks of items. In once sack, she had bought some farming tools and in the other, she had a few groceries. She called to Ellie and the young girl ran towards her mom. Jean handed her daughter an apple and Ellie took it gleefully. She tossed another apple to Emma, who caught it quickly. She dropped the sack with a _thump_ at Emma's feet. Beads of sweat were already forming on her forehead and she took a seat next to Emma with a sigh.

"I think I may have never wanted to try this because it will be so much work." She was looking around the overgrown clearing.

"Well that's why I'm here," Emma said cheerfully, biting into her apple. Emma finished the apple and stood up. "Well, what're we waiting for?"

Jean sighed and dumped the few tools she had bought onto the ground.

They began the arduous task of plowing the land together. Emma was a little more accustomed to the heat and mercilessness of the sun because of her days aboard the Black Pearl. Jean, on the other hand, was used to staying inside most of the day and not performing herd, physical labor. Nonetheless, she worked without complaint.

The soil was surprisingly soft so by the time that Ellie had gotten bored with watching them work, they were halfway done. She had wandered away from them and took a seat on the crest of the clearing. "Momma!" She shouted suddenly; she ran to Jean's side and waved her arm, pointing towards the beach. "Navy men are on the beach!"

Jean exchanged anxious glances with Emma and they both peered down, noticing the navy men approaching the path that led up to the clearing. Jean turned to Emma. "In my bedroom, there is a latch door under the green carpet. It leads to the cellar. Hide there until I come get you." Her voice was firm, but her eyes were constantly wandering, as if she was waiting for the navy men to pop out of their hiding spots and catch them.

Emma nodded and dropped her shovel where it was. Jean scooped it up and threw it towards the sack of farming tools and Emma raced towards the shack. This time, she didn't hesitate on the rock stairs as she flew up them. She sprinted the short distance to the little house and burst through the door. When she reached the bedroom, there was a small, shaggy green carper in the direct center of the room. She lifted it up and, just as Jean had said, there was a little latch door. Emma lifted it up and placed her feet on the ladder. She descended a couple of feet and tried to pull the rug on top of the door as best she could. She lowered the latch door quietly and was submerged into darkness.

Emma sat on the cold hard ground and hugger her knees to herself, hoping that she wouldn't be found.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

One of the navy men emerged from the concealing vegetation of the path and into the clearing. He hesitated upon seeing Jean and Ellie, gazing curiously back at him. "We're looking for a woman. She's an escaped pirate wearing a stolen dress. Have you seen her?" As he was talking, his eyes were sweeping the clearing.

"No sire. I can't say that I have." Jean wiped her brown and leaned on her shovel.

The navy man's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene and his eyes stopped on the extra shovel by the sack. There was a clump of fresh dirt stuck at the tip. "Who was using that shovel?" He asked suspiciously.

Jean glanced at the shovel and then back to the man. "That shovel?" She asked. "Oh, Ellie, my daughter, was helping me for a little while but she gets bored easily." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I see," the man's eyes moved to the shack barely visible over the slop of the clearing. "Protocol to check the house." He said gruffly. He noticed the woman's hesitation and swiftly headed across the clearing. Jean could do nothing but follow him up the rock stairs and towards the house.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma remained huddled in the corner of the cellar. She jumped as the slam of the door shook the foundation of the little house. She could faintly hear Jean's voice through the trap door.

"There's nothing in there but the bedrooms!"

Another slam of a door. Footsteps thudded above Emma's head and she held her breath as they stopped right above her.

"Just as I had said," Jean stated, "No one here but me and…" She trailed off as there was a scraping sound. He kicked aside the rug, Emma realized in fright. He would've seen the door!

There was a tug and the trap door flew open, filling the cellar with light. Emma glanced around wildly but there was nowhere for her to run; she was trapped. She hesitantly looked up at the face of her new captor.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Tell me whether you liked the chapter in a review. Suggestions? Tips? Constructive Criticism? I'd love to hear it! Reviews make my day. :)

-Becca


	16. A Welcome Face

**Chapter Sixteen: A Welcome Face**

Emma looked up in horror at the face of the man that leaned over to look down into the cellar. He was…laughing?

"I should do this more often! You shoulda seen your face, Emma!"

Emma's face displayed her confusion as she stared back up at the grinning face. Slowly, she began to recognize the man's dark hair and features. She jumped to her feet in shock. "Jack!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming back for you?" He said, confused by her question as he extended his hand out to her to help her out of the cellar.

"Well, yeah. But you weren't supposed to come until at least tomorrow. And what's with the navy uniform? I can't say it's very becoming on you." She stated, looking over Jack's attire as he helped her off the ladder.

"Everything is becoming on me." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"We lost their trail a lot sooner than I thought. And we're trying to be inconspicuous." He added, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

Only then did Emma remember Jean. She was hovering near the doorway and Ellie was hiding behind her legs in fright. "It's okay, Ellie, Jean. This is my friend, Jack. My captain." She elucidated.

Jack gave a flourishing bow. "Pleasure ta meet ye."

Jean just nodded, still wary of the pirate in her home.

"So this is the family that's been putting up with ya?" He inquired jokingly.

"Yes, they have quite enjoyed my stay, actually." Emma said pointedly, crossing her arms.

"She really has been a help. It was such a surprise when she showed up." Jean spoke, her gratitude apparent. She motioned towards the door. "But how about we continue this conversation at the table." She suggested.

After they were all sitting down and comfortable at the table over a cup of tea (and some alcohol for Jack), Jean continued. "As I was saying, Emma has been wonderful; though I don't feel that I've held up my side of the deal."

"Deal?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. Emma leaned back in her chair, looking rather uncomfortable, a fact that Jack didn't fail to notice.

"The first night Emma stayed, we made a deal. She would help us and in return, I would tell her more about her father and her treasure." Jean explained to Jack.

"Her treasure!" Jack leaned forward, looking over at Emma. "You have a treasure!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, idiot. Your treasure. The dumb one you've been looking for."

Jack looked mildly disappointed, but only for a moment. "You know about my treasure?" He asked, unable to mask his excitement.

Jean just stared at him. "Yes, though we never agreed to include you in this discussion…" She trailed off, glancing over at Emma uncertainly. "However, Emma may choose whether she wants to reveal this information or not to you. It is completely up to her." She added.

Jack looked a little dumbfounded. He was not expecting this woman to deny him the information of his treasure. And, to make it worse, he would have to go through Emma to retrieve it. To his chagrin, Emma was looking rather smug at the moment.

"Well." Jack simply said, leaning back his chair and kicking up his feet onto the table. "So you know Emma's father." He changed the subject smoothly. "Was he as stubborn and obnoxious as she is?" He grinned. Emma glared at him.

Jean's face remained passive. "I'm not sure what you think of Emma, but I do believe you have the wrong impression." Her face became stony and Jack dropped her gaze uncomfortable. "I only knew her dad when we were teenagers, and even then, not exceptionally well. So this was around the time that your mother came along."

Jack kept his mouth shut. Whatever he seemed to do or say, Jean did not like.

Emma was frowning. She glanced up at Jack and then looked back down at the table. "Maybe we could talk about this later?" Jean nodded and Emma rose to her feet. "Want to take a walk Jack?" She asked.

Jack didn't say anything, afraid that he would somehow offend Jean again, and followed Emma out of the house.

Jack followed her down to the clearing and they walked together in silence. Emma started towards the path that led to the beach when Jack stopped her.

"Emma?" He asked tentatively.

She turned, pausing. "Yeah?"

Jack walked a few steps closer to her. "Are ye alright?"

Emma shrugged. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Jack motioned towards the edge of the clearing. "C'mere and talk to me." He said it in a gentle voice, but even so, Emma knew Jack wouldn't take no for an answer. So she sat down next to him on the grass at the edge of the clearing, staring out over the beach.

"How have things been here? Staying out of trouble, hopefully." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Emma smiled. "Yes, I've managed to stay out of trouble. After you left, I made it to the shack and the navy men lost my trail. Jean was really wary of me at first until I explained that I was the girl that used to fight by the docks, the 'undefeated swordfighter'." She made quotes with her fingers.

"Once undefeated." Jack grinned. "I do believe an infamous pirate captain beat you."

Emma crossed her arms and sniffed. "He cheated."

Jack guffawed. "That is not true! For once, this pirate did not cheat!"

"Oh, were you there?" She couldn't control the smile that was overtaking her face. Jack glared at her in response.

She just grinned. "Anyhow, Jean eventually opened up. Her husband spent years searching for the treasure of Vespera. He left her and Ellie to find it. Obviously, he got caught by the navy, and gave us the key in jail to get rid of it and make him look innocent."

Jack nodded. "Makes sense."

"However, there was something else…" She trailed off and Jack motioned for her to continue impatiently. "She repeatedly kept telling me to leave you, the Black Pearl, and the treasure. She kept saying I would get backstabbed and on and on." She turned to study his face. "What do you take of that, Jack?"

He leaned back on his hands and looked up to the sky, squinting his eyes as he thought. "Not too sure."

"I feel like it's your turn to start explaining. If I'm following you around the world for this stupid treasure, then I think I deserve to know more than I currently do."

Jack frowned. "Ya know, the other crewmembers don't seem to mind following me blindly around the world."

Emma stared at him with a deadpan face. "Jack, I think you, of all people, should know by now that I am not like the other crewmembers."

Jack smirked. "Aye, that's true. What do you want to know?"

"Anything," she replied.

"Well, we got that key, thanks to you, which leads to a chest, which I have, which contains a map of where the treasure of Vespera is. What else do you want to know?"

Emma nodded. "I guess that's it." She looked slightly crestfallen at the lack of information Jack had. "I just figured there would be more with all of Jean's premonition."

"Well, you'll learn more once you talk to her about it."

"I should just have her tell you. I don't care either way."

"But you care about your father." Jack said.

"What does that have to do anything?" Emma asked, furrowing her brows.

"She said she would explain that to."

"Well, yes. I mean _duh_. You tend to wonder about the man that cared for you for the first half of your life and then suddenly goes missing."

"Suddenly goes _missing_?" Jack exclaimed, jerking his head over to face her.

Emma nodded slowly.

"And your mother?"

"Dead."

"That's tragic."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not."

"Good; it wasn't."

"Emma. How is that not tragic? I'm not making fun of your past circumstances. No one can control what happens to them."

"Okay, it was awful at the time. But I'm fine, moved on." She replied quickly.

Jack wasn't dumb, so he decided it would be wise to not reply. He knew that Emma didn't want to talk about it because it obviously still hurt. Despite what she said, she hadn't moved on. It would no go just pushing those feelings away and bottling them up, but he knew Emma would just have to figure that out the hard way.

"Do you have any other family?" He asked gently.

"An uncle. But after my dad disappeared, so did he. I didn't know him very well, but I think he went to look for him."

"You don't find it suspicious that he disappeared around the same time as your father?"

"Suspicious?" Emma asked, surprised. The idea had never crossed her mind. "No, not my uncle."

Emma tried to suppress a sigh. It was silent for a while as they both sat, overlooking the beach and the waves crashing onto the shore.

"So are you ditching the crew?" Jack asked curiously.

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"You know, are you taking Jean's advice?"

"Oh…no. I mean, I'll keep it in mind, but I have no intentions of leaving. I'm happy aboard the Pearl." She plucked a blade of grass and began to peel strips off, tossing them up into the wind as she did so.

"Well, I'm glad." Jack cleared his throat.

Emma smirked and kept plucking the blades of grass, making a small pile. Silently, she picked up the pile of grass into her cupped hand and tossed it towards Jack.

"Oi!" He shouted as the grass rained down on him. His hand brushed the grass off wildly and glared at her. "My turn!" He grinned mischievously, pulling out fistfuls of grass and chucking them at her.

Emma squealed and leapt to her feet, trying to escape the bombardment of grass and dirt. Jack gleefully grabbed more grass and began chasing Emma around the clearing. Surprisingly, Jack realized, she was able to stay ahead of him. Then again, most girls didn't run from him, he though wryly. Emma was always full of surprises.

Emma was eventually able to forge a truce and they both collapsed onto the half of the clearing that still remained grassy and soft, smiles on their faces. The moment was beautiful; the sun was warm against Emma's skin and the grass like a bed. She could hear Jack's quiet chuckles next to her and the faint calling of the seagulls in the distance. She wished she could just freeze time and stay in that moment forever.

And then a shrill scream pierced through the air.

Emma bolted up and didn't wait for Jack as she quickly scrambled to her feet and up the rock stairs towards the house. The scream could've only been one of two people, and Emma knew that it had been Jean that had screamed. She reached the shack and was about to run around the corner of it and to the front door. If Jack hadn't been on her heels, she didn't know what rash decision she would've made. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the back wall of the shack. "Don't move," he whispered into her ear, his face grave and a single finger held to his lips.

Emma debated between trying to escape from Jack's grasp and rush to see what had made Jean scream. But that little voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise and she wasn't altogether positive that she would be able to escape Jack's firm grasp.

She's learning, Jack thought.

Now that she was paying attention, Emma could hear the gruff voice inside the house. There was a whimper and then a thud, and all was quiet.

Emma gave a fearful look at Jack. Jean and Ellie were in danger and she wasn't going to just stand by. "We have to do something." She hissed.

Jack glanced around and then took Emma's hand, pulling her around the side of the house. She didn't know why, but the contact sent shivers through her entire body. Jack paused when they reached the door, quietly pulling his sword out of his scabbard. Emma did the same.

Jack released Emma's hand and they stood there for a moment, meeting each other's gaze, silently preparing for the next move. In one swift movement, Jack pivoted on his foot and kicked open the barred door. The door splintered and fell, broken bits clattering to the floor. They both entered the house to see a dark figured pulling his sword out of Jean's stomach.

"NO!" Emma screamed, lurching forward at the man, her sword raised in a challenge. The man whirled around in surprise and he raised his sword to parry hers.

"Thomas!" Jack shouted in surprise. "What the 'ell are you doing here?"

Emma hesitated, her sword raised in the air, unsure whether it was safe to attack this man that Jack knew.

"Give me a reason why I should tell Emma to lower her sword." Jack said, crossing his arms.

The man seemed dumbstruck, fearfully glancing between Emma and Jack.

"Or, perhaps you'd like to tell me why you killed this woman, this _innocent_ woman."

Thomas didn't say anything but took a few steps backward, away from Emma and her sword.

"Emma, lower your sword." Jack commanded.

"What?" Emma cried out.

"Lower your sword."

Emma knew that there would be no arguing. So she angrily sheathed her sword and stormed towards the door, turning her back to the other two men. Just as she was passing under the doorway, she heard a shout and a body barreled into her. Emma's body slammed to the ground and as she tried to wiggle to get back to her feet, the person held her down.

"What the-!" Her shout of anger was cut off by a gun shot ringing through the house.

* * *

I feel rather evil, leaving you all on another cliffhanger. But, I've been trying to write a chapter a week and this was as far as I had gotten, so I just left it there. ;P

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! It would be lovely if you told me what you liked/didn't like in a review. Reviews make my day. :)

-Becca


	17. Just Peachy

****Sorry for the bit of a longer wait for this chapter! A big thanks to the lovely Lolliez for reviewing! :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Just Peachy**

"_What the-!" Her shout of anger was cut off by a gun shot ringing through the house. _

The body that had been holding Emma down now went limp and all of its weight crashed down on Emma. She gave an "oof!" and tried to push herself upwards and off the ground, but the body was too heavy.

"Emma!" Jack shouted, hurrying over to her. "Are you alright?" He threw his pistol to the side and easily shoved Thomas's now dead body off of her. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Besides thinking I was going to suffocate, just peachy." Emma grumbled, brushing herself off. As she did so, she noticed a patch of blood on the side of her shirt. She looked over curiously at Thomas's body. There was an ever-growing pool of blood forming around his side.

"You shot him." She stated, looking curiously over at Jack. "Yet I couldn't kill him?"

"He was trying to kill you." Jack explained, standing. He held out his hand to help her to her feet. "He knocked you over and was about to stab you. Yeah, I would've liked to question him, but I prefer you alive over him."

Emma took Jack's hand and nodded. "Well, thank you."

"Any time, love." Jack smirked.

Emma normally would've given a snippy remark in reply, but her mind was preoccupied with Jean. "Why would he want to kill her?" She asked softly, walking towards the crumpled and bloody body leaning haphazardly against the wall. She knelt down towards the woman and hesitantly reached out a hand to touch Jean's wound.

"I think more importantly, why was he trying to kill you?" Jack said softly from behind her.

Emma gave a small jump and retracted her hand. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "I need to find Ellie. She has to be scared out of her mind." She stood back to her feet, glancing around the shack. "I don't want her to see her mother like this."

"I can bury her; you find Ellie." He replied, stooping down and picking up Jean's lifeless body. Emma watched Jack exit the shack with melancholy. She knew that she was to blame for Jean's death. The woman would never have died and Ellie would still have a mother if it weren't for her. Her throat was growing tight and she forced herself towards the bedroom to find Ellie. She slowly opened the door.

"Ellie?" She called softly. There was no reply. Emma pushed open the door all the way and scanned the room. In the corner, with her face hidden in her dress was the small girl, her whole body shaking with fright. "Ellie…" Emma hurried to her side and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry. _I'm so sorry_."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The three had stood overlooking the fresh mound of dirt that contained Jean's body. Tears had been streaming down Ellie's face. Emma had tried to explain the situation to her, but the young girl was still confused, wondering why her mommy wasn't there and why she wasn't coming back.

Ellie had revealed that she had a friend she was supposed to meet. Jack and Emma neither knew what to do with the child, so they figured that sending her to her friend's house would be best and they could figure something out. The Black Pearl was no place for children.

They sent her off with a concise story to tell: her mom had been killed by a pirate and a passing stranger found her and helped her.

They figured it would be best to not be included in the story at all.

Jack and Emma both knew that there wouldn't be too much time after they had sent Ellie off until it would be reported to the authorities and they would come to investigate. But the two still sat at the table in Jean's house, trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm to blame for this." Emma said quietly, staring at a crack in the wood of the table.

"Emma…" Jack trailed off. "You can't blame yourself. You had no control over what happened."

"If I wouldn't have stayed behind to find them that man would never have come!" She pointed now at Thomas's body which they had yet to dispose of. "He killed her to get to me. Why? I don't care. The fact is that she's dead because of me." Emma had to drop her eyes from Jack's in embarrassment as her eyes started to well with tears.

"It is not your fault Emma." Jack said forcefully, reaching over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You need to stop beating yourself up about it. Did you know that that man was looking for you to kill you?" He asked. She didn't reply.

"Did you know that that man was trying to kill you?" Jack repeated. "Answer me."

Emma shook her head. "No." She said quietly.

"Then there was nothing that you could've done to stop it from happening." He said gently. He gave a small sigh. "Now we also have to worry about you. I'm sure he was just the messenger just sent for the dirty work."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and glanced up. "The messenger?" She asked, confused.

"I doubt he personally had anything against you. I'm sure someone sent him to kill you. Who that is bothers me." Jack explained, withdrawing his hand and standing to his feet. He began to pace the room. "Which of course, means that they will be after the Pearl, which might provide some difficulties in trying to find the treasure if we have some unknown ship following us the entire time…" He trailed off into his own thoughts.

"So you want me to stay behind." She stated, sighing and dropping her head into a hand.

"What?" Jack exclaimed, stopping and turning to face her. "Want you to stay behind?" He repeated.

"Yeah, so you don't have anyone following the Pearl." She explained.

Jack stared at her for a minute and then rolled his eyes. "Will you stop being so damn dramatic and depressed?" He asked agitatedly.

"No I don't want you to stay behind. We need you for this treasure…and your illustrious needlework." He grinned, thinking about the hot pink threaded sails that currently adorned his ship.

Emma cracked a small smile at that. "And him?" She jerked her thumb at Thomas, dead on the floor.

Jack pursed his lips. "We leave him. Don't have time to get rid of him." He tapped his fingers together.

"What is it?"

Jack hesitated. "Jean knew about the treasure. I'm sure it was information we could use. There's only one other person that knows this information…" he trailed off, waiting for Emma to catch up to his train of thought.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're daft. There is no way that we can just spring Jean's husband out of prison. We'll be risking our own necks, and to be honest, I'm a little tired of risking my neck." She folded her arms.

"That is precisely the problem…" He trailed off, pacing back and forth once more.

"Well not to interrupt your train of genius, but the navy will be here any minute." Emma moved towards the doorway, waiting for him to follow. He froze, one finger in the air.

"What story did we tell Ellie to tell?" He asked quickly, striding towards her.

Emma knit her brows. "We told her to say a pirate killed her mother and—"

"_A pirate killed her mother._" He repeated. "Emma, this is perfect. Even if they don't think that that pirate is you, most of the garrison will come running out here to catch the scallywag…"

"…which leaves the jail heavily unguarded." She finished for him, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Exactly. Now come on." He grinned, taking Emma's hand once more and leading her out of the house. "You lead," he commanded. "I dunno where the bloody hell I am in this town."

Emma smirked. "Yes, cap'n!" She broke into a light jog. "This is all fairly open land; we'll need to be quick." They jogged quietly except for their quiet gasps of breath. Once Emma sighted the first building, she slowed down so they could both catch their breath.

"Are you sure he is worth this?" Emma asked hesitantly as they grew nearer and nearer the busy streets.

"No," he replied honestly.

"Great," she mumbled. "Not only may it not be worth it, but we're going to do it in broad daylight."

"If I would've known you were always rainbows and unicorns I would've just left you behind." He joked. Emma poked him in the ribs in response.

"Really though. How are you planning on carrying this out? Just waltz in and demand that this man go free?" The two were crouched in an alleyway between two buildings.

"Yup." Jack started forwards, but Emma gripped his arm and held him back.

"Stop acting stupid Jack. You may be the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, but that doesn't mean a noose won't fit around your neck." Emma's face was serious.

"Emma, I haven't quite yet…" He trailed off as a bell resounded through the town. "What's that?" He inquired.

Emma tilted her head to the side. "A church bell. What does that have to do with anything?" Even as she spoke, she knew that Jack had an idea. She noticed the flicker in his eye and the slight dazed look as he imagined it in his head. "C'mon, tell me what you got." She urged.

"Prisoners have the right to go to confession before they hang, aye?" She nodded. "Is the church near?" Jack asked.

Emma nodded once more. "Yeah, it's a few blocks over."

"Alright. I want you to find out when he is to hang, and meet me back here in fifteen minutes. Savvy?"

"What the hell are you thinking of, Jack?" Emma asked, completely bewildered.

"Just meet me back here in fifteen minutes." He patted the side of her confused face and slipped behind the back of the building.

"That pirate…" She muttered, wondering what on earth he had up his sleeve.

* * *

Jack usually does have something up his sleeve... and never tells anyone what it is. :P

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Reviews make my day! :)

-Becca


	18. Home

AN: Sorry for such a long wait! Life's just been busy and all. Plus I've been working on my new story that is to release this week. So keep your eyes open for _Learning How to Run_! :) Aaand a big thanks to Lolliez and Patlamouche for reviewing! I really appreciate your encouragement and support.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Home**

Jack sauntered into the church, glancing casually from side to side as he walked up the aisle.

"You've been forgiven, child." He heard a deep voice murmur, merely a whisper that carried in the vastness of the immaculate church. There was a shuffle of feet and Jack dropped down behind a pew to be hidden from sight. He knew that the priest was inside the confession booth, exactly where he wanted him. The door to the church banged shut. The sinner asking for forgiveness had left.

Jack stood, slightly straightening his shirt. His boots clicked softly against the tile floor as he made his way towards the confessional. He pushed aside the black curtain and stepped inside. He sat down and straightened his hat upon his head.

"What have you to confess, sinner?"

Jack smiled and through the small, square screen separating them, the priest saw a flash of gold.

"Oh, I'm not here for my sins."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Emma weaved in and out of the crowded streets, her head ducked down and her hair covering her face. She was trying to catch conversations as she passed by, but it was all just petty talk. She heard nothing of a hanging.

She gave a small aggravated sigh. She was nervous to show her face as she feared she would be recognized. However, she would never find the information that she needed unless she spoke to someone directly about it. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced around. She noticed a lone man sitting at a café table outside the tavern across the street. He had short brown hair, an unshaven face, with somewhat clean clothing and was nursing a tankard of rum. Emma glanced around nervously again once more. She stepped back into the alley between the two buildings.

She realized it was unlikely that the man would open up to a random stranger about the happenings in the town. However, to a woman… She ran a hand through her hair once more and then unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt. Glancing down, the little cleavage that she had was now visible. She felt rather disgusted with herself, but she knew that this was her chance to get him talking. And according to Jack, it was necessary to get him talking.

Emma walked over to the lone man and sat down across from him. "Mind if I share your company?" She asked innocently. His eyes were drawn instantly to her chest.

"Don't mind a t'all," he stated with a thick accent.

"You from around here?" She asked casually.

He pealed his eyes away from her chest and looked her in the eyes. "Just crossed from England not a month ago." He replied.

"And how are you liking it here?" She glanced around at the bustling streets and couldn't help but take in the sunshine and the sweet aroma of baked goods and other fresh produce vendors were selling.

"It's very different. Much more crime and much less organization." He replied. "But s'alright."

"More crime?" Emma asked, interested now in the conversation.

He gave her an odd look.

"I grew up here, but I've just returned." She explained truthfully. "I was just curious about the crime. I wanted to start a family here, but if it's not safe…"

He gave her a smile. "And you've a husband?"

She bit her lip and slowly shook her head. "No, but we were discussing the crime?" She prompted.

He took a drink of his rum. "What's your name?"

"Mary," she lied smoothly, leaning forward so he could have a better view.

His gaze flicked downward, as she had hoped and he raised a brow. He crossed his arms and leaned backwards, not bothering to conceal where he was looking. "Just petty theft and adultery. Nothing serious here." He shrugged.

"Hmm," She said, appearing to mull it over in her head. "Nothing to hang for, then?"

"Hanging!" He asked, astonished. He finally drew his gaze away from her chest. "No. Nothing quite that serious."

"I had heard talk of pirates?" She said. "But I suppose that was just talk." She faked a sigh of relief. "Can't raise a family with pirates around!"

"So, Mary," the man leaned forward, his gaze fixated on her little cleavage. He licked his lips and Emma had to try not to shudder.

"There you are darling," a familiar husky voice drawled. Emma glanced up and Jack appeared at her side. "I see I leave you alone for a moment and you find yourself a new toy already." He took her by the arm and lifted her roughly to her feet.

The man narrowed his eyes at Jack. "I thought you said you didn't have a husband."

"She's rather ashamed of me," Jack explained, shrewdly looking the man over. "I'm afraid we must be on our way, ta ta." Jack began to pull Emma away, across the street and into another alley. He glanced back at her as he continued.

"I like what you've done with your shirt," he smirked mischievously.

"Ugh!" Emma replied, appalled at his forwardness. She jerked her arm free and began to button her shirt up again. "I didn't know how else to get him to talk." She defended.

Jack chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Well I would've just clammed up if I realized you would do that to get me to talk." He flashed a smile and she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously in response. "Though if I ever see him look at you like that again I might have to shoot him." He added darkly.

"Oh really?" Emma asked, intrigued.

Jack nodded. "Well, you know… have ta protect me crew." He said quickly.

Emma just smiled to herself. "Right." She waited a few minutes to speak again. "Aren't you going to ask what I found out?" She asked.

"I already heard. I was a table over for most of the conversation."

Emma stopped. "You were spying on me." She said.

Jack turned towards her and raised a brow. "I was not spying. I was trying to make sure I got the vital information that I needed." He paused. "And I might have been making sure that that creep kept his hands to himself!"

"I can take care of myself, Jack." Emma reminded him.

"Yeah, my bloody foot you can." He retorted good-naturedly.

Emma decided not to comment on his remark. "Why did you go to the church?"

"I needed the services of the priest." He replied, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"The services of the priest…" Emma trailed off, vastly confused.

"Aye. We drag him to the jail, in his coach, follow him in when no one's looking, and then sprig Jean's husband free and ride off in the coach. Fool proof." He smiled happily at his own idea.

"Well, well, Mr. Sparrow. I believe you've outdone yourself; getting a priest to help pirates." Her look was filled with admiration. Jack grinned back at her.

"I'm glad you think so, darling."

If Jack had called her 'darling' a mere week ago, Emma would have quickly corrected him in that was not her name. Now, however, she distinctly realized that she enjoyed being called darling. She more than enjoyed being in his presence.

"Oi, Emma!" Jack waved his hand in front of her face, interrupting her reverie.

"Sorry, what?" She shook her head to clear it. She didn't know where these thoughts were coming from.

"Ready?" He had reached the edge of the building, apparently already familiar with this part of the town, and was looking back at her, his face dark against the backdrop of bright sunlight.

She nodded. "Ready."

He turned his head back to the street and Emma stepped to his side. "We just wait for the coach now." He murmured, his eyes scanning up and down the street.

"Is that it, there?" Emma pointed to a black carriage coming down the street.

"That's it," he said, stepping out into the street. He took her hand and together they weaved in and out of the people mingling in the street. They arrived to the carriage just as it reached the jail. The door opened and the priest stepped out, an older man with a balding head and sickly, sallow look to his skin. There was no guard posted outside of the jail, so the priest began his descent down to the cells below. Jack and Emma followed. When they reached the bottom, the priest was talking to the navy man posted inside.

"I am here to speak with the prisoner." He said in a quiet voice.

The guard nodded.

"His sins are between me, him, and God. You may leave." He added. The guard gave a stiff bow and began to head towards the stairs, but stopped when he noticed Jack and Emma.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Old friends," Jack grinned, stepping forward and punching the man in the jaw. He staggered backwards and fell to the ground, hitting his head against the stone floor. Jack shook his hand out and dropped to his knee, quickly unhooking the ring of keys from the navy man's belt.

"God will punish you for this!" The priest warned, dropping to the navy man's side worriedly.

Jack ignored the man and flipped through the keys. "Now where's our man?" He inquired. Emma nodded in the far corner where a man was sitting in a cell by himself.

"Peter," Emma said softly. The man looked up at the mention of his name and he glanced curiously at her.

"You're back," he said mildly, standing and walking to the bars of the prison cell. "What for?"

"To spring you free of this hell hole." Jack answered for her, trying to find which key went with the right lock.

Peter tilted his head. "I can't say I know why."

"If you move another inch towards the stairs, I will chop off you hand." Emma threatened, watching the priest from the corner of her eye. The priest froze and leaned against the wall obediently.

Jack raised his brow at Emma amusedly. "I am searching for the treasure of Vespera. And I need you."

Shock overcame Peter's face and he took a step backwards. "Vespera! I know nothing of that treasure!" He replied vehemently.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Jack raised his hand to silence her. "I believe you know quite a lot about the treasure, Peter." He said huskily. There was a click as Jack found the right key to the lock. But just as quickly as he had unlocked it, he locked it again. "Now Peter, I can spring you out of this jail!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Or, I can leave you here to head nowhere but the gallows." He wiggled the key in his hand. "Up to you, mate."

Peter hesitated. His eyes were focused on the key in Jack's hand and he visibly wavered. "If you get me out, I'll have to help you find the treasure then?" He asked.

"Aye," Jack answered.

He crossed his arms and took a step back. "I agree. Now get me out."

Jack grinned and flipped the key in his hand. "Then we have an accord." Jack stuck his arm through the bars of the cell and Peter grasped it. Together, they shook on the deal. Jack extracted his hand and slid the key into the lock. He unlocked the cell with a click and he held the door open for Peter. He stepped out of the cell.

"You, up." Jack said as he strode past the priest. The priest scrambled to his feet. "After you," Jack said, gesturing with his hand. The priest began his ascent up the stairs. "And ladies first." Jack added, gesturing Emma forward. Emma gave a small smile and went before Jack. As soon as they reached the street, Jack hurried past Emma and shoved the priest into the carriage before he could make a scene.

The four of them crammed in, the priest and Peter on one side and Emma and Jack on the other. As the carriage took off, Jack managed to put his arm around Emma's shoulders. To her chagrin, a small blush crept upon her face. Jack smiled at this. "Comfortable, are we?"

The ride to the beach was short. Jack ordered the priest to walk fifteen yards past the point of the dinghy that was awaiting them. He fingered his pistol in his holster to keep any ideas of escaping from entering the priest's mind. Jack helped Emma into the small boat and as she seated, he couldn't help but say, "Not leaving all of a sudden again are ya?"

She laughed and replied that she was not. Jack handed Peter the oars and he began to row out to see. Just in the distance, like someone who might fall in love at first sight, Emma spotted the Pearl floating graciously atop the waves. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I'm home." She whispered, mainly to herself.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Aye, now you're home."

* * *

D'awww. :D So cute! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter - if you did, tell me what you liked! Reviews make my day :)

-Becca


	19. This Feeling

Oh my goodness! All the reviews I've been getting have been absolutely amazing! A big thanks to StephanieSparrow, fantasyluver714, Patlamouche, Lolliez, and the every faithuful Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg for reviewing. You guys are absolutely fantastic.

Lolliez: I have a bad habit of making Jack's English much more proper than piratey, so thank you for pointing that out to me! I've tried to make him sound a little bit more piratey!

BIG BREATH. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! So... HERE GOES!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: This Feeling**

It had been three days since they left Port Bain with Peter.

Their initial goal was to get as far away from Port Bain as they could. After this was accomplished, to a certain degree, Jack realized that they need to stop for supplies again. He had mentioned about a new rule pertaining 'half the rum'. Emma didn't know what it meant.

Emma and Jack were both hesitant to talk to Peter about what had happened in Port Bain. Emma was hesitant to talk about Jean at all, let alone tell her husband about her.

"I don't want to be the one that breaks the news to the poor man." Emma said to Jack as they stood together at the helm.

Jack glanced sideways at her. "I'm not doin' it by myself!" He exclaimed.

Emma sighed. "We'll do it together then…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. We discussed that her death was not your fault."

"Yes, but…" She trailed off, choosing not to argue. She wasn't in the mood at the moment. She released another sigh as she spotted Peter walking towards them. "We need to tell him now. It's been too long already."

Jack gave a short nod. "For once, I'm inclined to agree with ye." He turned to Cotton and motioned him towards the helm. Jack descended down the stairs to greet Peter with Emma following.

"Peter, I think we need to talk in the captain's cabins." Emma said, foregoing the pleasantries of a greeting. A strange look crossed Peter's face, but he simply followed Emma towards Jack's cabin.

"I guess she's givin' orders now." Jack mumbled, following behind them. Peter chuckled quietly in front of him, but Emma seemed not to hear.

Jack pulled out the ornate chair in front of his desk – the one that he usually sat in while pouring over his maps - for Emma to sit in and pulled one of the chairs on the other side over next to her. Peter sat in the remaining chair, facing the two of them. "So, I'm assuming that you want information about the treasure. That was the deal, yes?" Peter asked.

Emma bit her lip and stared down at her hands in her lap. "Well, not exactly…" She trailed off.

Jack leaned forward. He placed one hand over Emma's. "I want that information, but uh… not at this moment." He paused, searching for how to say what happened to his wife.

"Jean is dead." Emma blurted out. Jack jerked his head to her, surprised at her candidness and Peter's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" He blubbered, his eyes flickering between the two of them.

"A man came to her house while we were out. We don't know who he was," Jack lied, which Emma was acutely aware of. "We heard noises and rushed back to the house as quickly as we could but…"

"…it was too late." Emma said, her voice thick.

"You expect me to believe that you two just show up and some man mysteriously appears not long after and kills my wife?" Peter said angrily.

"He was a pirate-" Jack started.

"—and he was trying to kill me." Emma interrupted, her eyes filling with tears. "I've know idea who he is, or why he wants me dead, but I do wish that I had never stayed behind for your wife. I genuinely wanted to help . . . if I wouldn't have, she would still be alive, and I am so incredibly sorry." By then, tears were streaming freely down Emma's face and she didn't bother to brush them aside. Jack resignedly leaned back in his chair.

At Emma's tears, Peter visibly softened. "I can't blame you," he said resolutely, "but I do wish I would've been able to make amends with my wife." His voice started to quaver. He cleared his throat. "What about my daughter? Ellie? Tell me she's alright."

"She's safe and sound." Jack replied. "We weren't sure where exactly to take 'er, but she knew a friend and went there. She reported what happened to them."

Peter relaxed again, knowing that his daughter was safe, but his eyes lowered and he ducked his head. His shoulders started to shake.

Emma leaned forward and placed her hands over his. Her watery eyes met Peter's. "Again, I am _so _sorry. If there ever is anything I can do…" Another tear fell down her cheek. "I didn't know her long, but I cared for her."

Peter silently nodded in return.

"Let's give him some space," Jack said gently, taking Emma's hand and standing to his feet. Emma nodded silently and followed as Jack led her out of the cabin.

"I think…" Emma trailed off as her eyes filled with tears again. She quickly turned away so Jack couldn't see her cry once more.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Mind if I join ya?"

Emma glanced up and gave a slight nod as Jack sat down at a table in the galley with her.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked, taking in Emma's melancholic demeanor.

"Yeah," she replied, half-heartedly.

He raised a brow. "You haven't been your usual cheery self lately…" He trailed off, hoping she would fill in the rest of the blanks for him. She merely shrugged in reply. Jack released a small sigh and leaned towards her, gently touching her hand. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

She nodded but remained quiet. As he stood to go, she quickly said, "Wait! I'd like to talk…" She trailed off.

Jack sat back down.

"I've just been thinking about what happened with Jean at Port Bain. I was a lot closer to learning about my father than I had been in years." She said. "I guess I've been so down that I was so close…and it was my own fault she died." She held up her hand to prevent Jack from interrupting. "Look, he came after me and she was in the way. I may not have been able to prevent it, but I'm still held responsible." Her face was set.

"If you're meant to find your father, ye will." Jack said consolingly. "And I'll help you."

Emma looked up at his latter addition, surprised. "Thank you," she said, genuinely touched.

"This is partly my fault too. Whoever is after ye must be because of me. I don't take that thought lightly." He said.

Emma tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Jack held up his finger as he stood and went to the storage room. He returned a second later with two bottles of rum in his hands. He set one down in front of Emma, but she shook her head, pushing it away. Jack shrugged, uncorked his bottle, and took a long drink. "Tell me, did you have enemies before you met me?"

Emma shook her head. "Exactly. No one even looked at you twice until you sailed with me on the Black Pearl." He took another long drink. "I dragged you into all of this, so this is my fault."

"I could've left."

Jack saw her point but it did not sway his view. "I feel awful Emma. Ye could be killed because of me." Something flickered across his eyes and a look of despair was etched onto his face.

"Why does it matter? I don't understand." She replied, obviously perplexed.

Jack was not meeting her gaze and he finished the rest of his rum. He stood abruptly and took Emma's hand, leading her to the top deck of the ship. The moon was bright and the water below was only dark shadows. A light breeze blew Emma's hair around her face as she followed Jack to the railing.

As he turned towards her, Emma immediately saw the difference in his demeanor. He looked more relaxed and bold out where he could see the sea. Yet his eyes still held that intense, fiery look and he leaned towards her. "Emma, you are the most infuriating girl I've ever met." His breath smelled strongly of rum. "You're funny, bold, defiant, completely obnoxious…"

Emma wasn't sure where this conversation was headed, but she was suddenly extremely aware of the proximity of their bodies. She shivered.

"Are ye cold?" He asked, his mouth turning into a small frown of concern.

"No, no. I'm fine." Emma replied quickly.

"Everything about you just completely drives me insane." His voice was almost a whisper and Emma felt herself leaning closer towards him to hear. Or that's what she told herself.

"Jack…" She trailed off softly, afraid that she had hurt him somehow.

"When I left you on that beach by yourself, I almost couldn't live with myself, knowin' that I had put ye in such danger. That's why I came back so fast." His hand reached out to brush a stray piece of hair out of Emma's face. The wind stubbornly blew it back in its original state and Jack moved it back once more, his hand lingering against her face a few moments longer than necessary.

"We both know that I needed to stay. Why are you worrying about things that never happened? I made it out alive and here I am." Emma replied.

"Because I care about you, Emma." Jack said, his eyes lowering.

"Well I care about you, too, Jack." Emma replied, not understanding the implication of his words.

Jack sighed and turned away from her to face the sea. "Do you ever have those moments where you want to tell someone something really important but you don't know how to say it or you're afraid you'll mess it up?" He asked, still staring out at the dark waters. His voice was low and husky.

"Not frequently, but yes, I know what you are talking about."

Jack slowly turned to look at Emma and the look written on his face was one she had never seen before and did not know how to decipher. "Then perhaps you'll forgive me for this."

Before she had time to ponder or ask what his statement meant, Jack closed the distance between them and pressed his warm lips against her. Emma stiffened, but as Jack's lips worked fervently against hers, she melted into his arms and he pulled her closer to his chest. Emma could taste the salt of the sea in his kiss and the faint remains of the rum he had been drinking earlier. _Oh God_, she thought suddenly. _He's drunk_.

Emma placed her hands against his chest and slowly pushed Jack away. As they parted, he smiled down at her. "I figured that might've been the easiest way to tell ye." He said, leaning in once more for another kiss. Emma placed her hand over his lips and shook her head.

"I should go to bed now…it's getting late." She said quietly. She didn't want to offend him, but she also didn't want to get hurt in the process either.

Jack leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. "G'night, love." He said, too elated by the kiss to be put down but her early departure.

Emma replied with a wan smile before heading to her shared cabin with Anamaria. As she walked away from Jack, she felt the sudden urge to race back and jump into his arms. But she resisted and headed below decks to her cabin, her mind far away.

When she entered the cabin, she was grateful to find that Anamaria was already asleep. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She tried to drift to sleep as quickly as she could, but her mind was spinning, replaying the scene above deck repeatedly. Jack's face cupping hers and kissing her, his arms enveloping her and pulling her closer. The taste of the sea.

And the taste of the rum.

Emma involuntarily sighed and rolled over. She felt that all of these things were to be blamed on the rum. Surely he didn't care for her anymore than a friend does another friend. She just happened to be a woman. Emma knew Jack's reputation with woman, and while she respected him and cared for him – more than she wanted to admit – he just wanted her in his bed. That was all.

Yet, despite all of these things, despite all of the reasons that Emma knew she should not become involved with Jack, she still felt the feel of his lips on hers, the strength in his hands, the warmth of his touch. So while the rest of the pirates aboard the _Black Pearl_ got a much needed night's rest, Emma replayed the kiss over and over in her mind.

* * *

=)

Reviews make my day! Also, I just uploaded the first chapter of _Learning How to Run_, my new story so you should go check it out and review. Next chapter for that story will be up on Thursday, and next chapter for this story will be on Tuesday! :)

-Becca


	20. Troublesome Rum

****Thank you all again for your wonderful, encouraging words in your reviews. My thanks may get old, but I really do appreciate it - StephanieSparrow, camille-2406, Patlamouche, and Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg.

And a little special treat in this chapter for you all. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Troublesome Rum  
**

_I am a strong and independent woman who never needed anyone before in my life._

Emma took a deep breath.

_I got along just fine by myself before, and I can still get along fine now._

Another deep breath.

_One little kiss doesn't change anything._

A quick breath.

_Right?_

"Are ye in labor? What's with the breathin'?" Jack's face appeared in her vision, interrupting her train of thought and self-analysis. What happened the night before had not escaped her. That would be impossible after she didn't do anything last night but think about it. Sleep wouldn't even interrupt the mental replay of the kiss.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I am pregnant?" She tried to retain a shiver as Jack's eyes ran down her body.

"Er… is this a trick question?" He asked uncertainly.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. What she needed at the moment, she realized, was a little space. And some rum. Leaving a confused Captain Jack behind, she headed straight for the galley. Once there, she headed right for the rum, pulling out two bottles, one in each hand. She uncorked one with her mouth and spat the cork out onto the floor, sending it rolling across the room. She took a deep swig and closed her eyes, relishing the burn as the rum swept down her throat. She paused for a breath before taking another deep drink. She knew it wasn't ideal, drinking away her problems, but at the moment, she was tired of thinking.

She slid into a chair and set both of the bottles onto the table, her hand rubbing her temple. Someone cleared their throat.

Emma jumped and she immediately noticed Peter, sitting at the same table right across from her. How she didn't notice him before, she wasn't sure. "Peter!" She exclaimed. "I, uh, I didn't see you there." She realized how crazy she must have looked. "Rum?" She asked, picking the unopened bottle up and tilting it to him.

"No, thank you." He declined politely.

In the ensuing silence, Emma took another, long drink. For whatever reason though, she was not feeling tipsy yet. "Why is it that whenever I want to be drunk, I can't, and whenever I don't want to be drunk, I am?" She said aloud. After realizing what she said, she realized that perhaps she maybe was a little drunk. Or maybe she was just crazy.

Stupid kiss. Stupid Jack.

Peter raised an eyebrow but did not answer her question. "You must think I'm an awful person for leaving my wife and daughter behind." He said quietly, his eyes downcast.

This caught Emma completely off guard. When she initially heard that he had left his family behind, she thought that was a little bizarre, but that thought hadn't crossed her mind since. The only thing that had been on her mind since leaving Port Bain concerning Peter was how he must view her. How she now viewed herself. "What?" She spluttered, spraying her rum across the table. "That's the last thing that's been on my mind recently. All I could think of was how awful you must think I am for killing you wife and leaving your daughter without a mother."

"You didn't kill my wife, however easy it may be to blame you for her death." He said. "But I keep thinking that if I would have never left, that would have never happened. You wouldn't have had to stay behind which means that pirate wouldn't have come. There wouldn't have been as many issues if I would've done my rightful duty and stayed by my family."

"Don't blame yourself for her death." Emma austerely said.

"You should take your own advice." He countered quickly.

The two stared at each other across the table, willing the other to admit that they weren't responsible for her death.

"What's this?" Jack's voice broke the silence jovially. "A staring contest?" He was grinning from ear to ear until he noticed Peter's somber face and Emma's evading one.

Emma and Peter both stood and spoke at once:

"I think I'm gonna go lay down." He said.

"I'm going to check the crow's nest." She said

Jack raised a brow at both of them and let Peter exit the room, but as Emma passed him, he gently took her arm. "I just left Anamaria at the crow's nest, so you don't need to go check it."

"Oh, well I uh, ya know, my shoulder's been kind of hurting, so I think I'm, uhm, going to go, let it rest…" She said lamely.

Jack's eyebrows lowered in concern. "What kind of hurting?"

"It's just, uh, sore." She lied again.

Jack gently pushed her back down into one of the chairs. He stood behind her, brushing her hair aside as his hands moved underneath her blouse to her shoulders. There they began to work, gingerly massaging, and a small gasp escaped from Emma's lips. His fingers instantly froze. "Does this hurt?"

"Nono, it's fine." She slurred. She wished now that she wouldn't have drunk so much rum earlier. She also realized that she had just not given the rum enough time to kick in. She was now feeling the full affects of the drink. It began to cloud her judgment as she internally began to wonder if this was part of her plan or not. Was he supposed to be touching her? She never specifically told herself that he couldn't, though another thought reasoned that this would be conflicting with her being an independent person.

Well, she wasn't really _depending _on him. He was just giving her a massage. What harm could that do?

With the internal arguing over, Emma leaned her head forward, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling of Jack's hands on her skin.

Jack's hands paused, resting against her skin. "Does it feel better?" He asked.

Emma lifted her head and nodded. "Much."

Jack smiled. "Good." He removed his hands from the top back part of her shirt and patted it awkwardly back in place. "Glad I could be of service to ye."

Emma stood and pointed her thumb towards the door. "I think I'm gonna go."

"Are ye okay?" Jack asked, taking a step after her.

"Yeah, yeah. Not feelin' too well." She said, which was slightly true. The rum was doing much more than she had wanted it to do earlier.

"Was it something ye ate?" He asked.

_No, drank_, she thought wryly. "Nah, just, ya know…" She trailed off. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think of a proper word or excuse to finish her sentence.

"No, I don't…" Jack replied, perplexed. He reached out and steadied her as she began to stumble.

"Just a lil drunk." She admitted, shooing away his steadying hands.

"Are ye sure?" He asked, disbelief written across his face.

"No, I mean yes. No, I'm sure." Emma frowned, unsure of what she was trying to say. Her hand extended towards the wall to steady her body. She stumbled to it and then slowly slid down it towards the floor. "Too much rum." She mumbled.

Jack hurried to her side and took one of her hands. "Look at me," he said.

Emma tried to focus her eyes on Jack's face before her, but all she managed to keep looking at were his lips. Those beautiful, beautiful lips of his. "Looking," she managed, still looking at his lips.

Jack's hand brushed a clump of hair out of her face. "There's nothing wrong but the rum?"

"Nope," she answered.

Jack was unsure whether that agreed with or disagreed with his question, but he decided to let it go for the moment. He was unsure whether Emma really knew what was wrong in this state. "Well, I'm here." He said with a small smile.

Emma returned the smile, weakly, and leaned towards him, nestling her head into his shoulder. Jack pushed her head off with his shoulder. Emma frowned and looked up at him, wondering what was wrong. But he the corner of his lips were turned upwards and he lifted her chin up. His lips inched closer and closer to hers until Emma could wait no longer. She impatiently pressed her lips against his and knotted one of her hands into his hair. Jack responded enthusiastically, moving one hand behind her head and the other trailing down to the small of her back, setting every spot he touched on fire. Emma pressed herself even closer to him and, as the kiss deepened, she released a small moan.

Jack's mouth slowly moved from her lips to her jaw line, and then intolerably slowly to the start of her neck. She involuntarily let a sigh escape. Everywhere his lips touched felt as if they were ablaze. Yet she couldn't get enough.

Perhaps it was the fact that Jack's hand began to inch up under her shirt, or the fact that she smacked her elbow against the wall, shooting a jarring pain up her arm that cleared her mind for just an instance. Whatever it was, Emma suddenly realized the situation she was in. "Jack!" She exclaimed, trying to push him away from her. However he mistook her cry for one of pleasure and his lips moved to her collarbone.

Unsure of how else to stop him, Emma jerked her knee forward, right into his groin. Jack released a cry of pain and doubled over. "What the bloody 'ell was that for?" He shouted angrily.

But Emma was already scrambling away from him and to her feet. Her once-clear mind was already beginning to fog up again as she tried to search for the words to explain. "I—this isn't, I can't… you don't… I have to go!" She finally managed, racing from the room. She headed for her room, but as she flung open the door, was surprised to see Anamaria there.

"Emma!" she said, worried at the sight of her disheveled friend.

But Emma was already racing away from her room, just trying to find some place that she could be alone, where no one could bother her or question what had just happened. She flung open a door at random and threw herself into the little storage room. It was only three or four feet across, but Emma didn't care as she sunk to the floor, cradling her head into her knees.

After she had convinced herself that all Jack was was bad news, here she was flinging herself at him once more.

_Well he started it. _She thought stubbornly.

_Actually, it was the rum._

Either way, she realized that this would have to stop. She would have to confront him about it and they would talk it out and things would go back to normal. That was her only solution. They couldn't just keep sneaking off and having make-out sessions.

As Emma compared the two kisses, they couldn't have been any more different. The one from last night was slow, and sensual. Then, Jack was a little intoxicated. The one that occurred only moments ago seemed to catch on fire itself and couldn't be put it out. It also created something that wouldn't easily be quenched. And this time, she was the intoxicated one. But this had to be stopped. She couldn't keep going on like this. If she did, she could only think about how much she would be hurt in the end.

And as much as she didn't want to see Jack right now, she would have to seek him out and they would have to discuss their situation. It was the only way. But as she leaned her head up against the wall, she just felt tired. Extremely tired. And despite the moments that they shared, she felt alone.

* * *

Well, what a situation we have between Emma and Jack! :P The next chapter will pick up more of the plot again - it was very fun to write. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

As always, reviews do make my day! :)

-Becca


	21. We Digress

****I'm back! :) Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but here it is! This one really concerns more of the plot so I think you all will like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: We Digress**

A spider, dangling from a strand of its web, graced itself as the first thing Emma awoke to. She gave a start and swatted her hand at the bug. She was slumped up against an old bucket with a mop standing inside, a bag of flour underneath her. She had fallen asleep in the storage closet. For how long, she wasn't quite sure. She wiped away the dried slobber that had accumulated in the corner of her lip as she slept. Or were those tears?

That thought agitated her. She was coming unhinged for no reason at all, for silly feelings that she felt for a man she hadn't know a whole year yet. She was ending this now. She stood to her feet, brushed the dust off that had settled on her clothes, and squared her shoulders. Confidently, she strode from the storage closet to the main deck. No sign of him.

Looking at the sun, she judged that it was early evening. She hadn't slept very long then, for that she was relieved. This meant that Jack had less time to ponder the situation as well.

Perhaps he was eating dinner. She entered the galley to find him sitting at a table in mid-conversation. She had started to speak, beginning to articulate the sentences she had formed in her head that she had wanted to say, but was cut short as she sighted Peter. What came out was more of a grunt than anything. Peter and Jack both turned to face the odd noise.

"Oi! Emma, we were just discussing our next move." Jack said. At her blank look, he continued. "To find the treasure, that is. We didn't know where you had gone…" He tried to keep his face casual in front of Peter, but an inquisitive and confused look crossed his face. Emma knew exactly the reason for it, but ignored this.

"Well, sorry I'm late." She said, her anger fading at this new prospect to keep her mind busy. "Hope I didn't miss anything important." She could save the Jack issue for later. She took a seat between the two and folded her hands, waiting for them to continue.

Jack looked as if he was debating over something inside his head, visibly wavering, but he finally just sat down. "Ye haven't missed anythin'. Peter was just tellin' what he knew. From experience and before." He prompted for Peter to continue.

"You've heard the ancient riddle?" He asked Emma. When she took her head no, he recited for her:

"_Beware the gold_

_The curses it brings_

_Rain and thunder its told_

_Are not the only storm that stings_

_This will not stop_

_Not betrayal, not hate_

_But for two drops_

_Of true love and fate_

_Red rusty and cold_

_Over a storming sea_

_A dark isle of old_

_With a simple melody_

_One hopeless day_

_And two broken hearts_

_Tell me now_

_Do you want to start?"_

When he finished, Jack and Peter were both looking at her expectantly, as if she were to instantly know the meaning.

"Well, that was cheerful." She finally said.

Jack smirked and gave a small chuckle at her response. Peter on the other hand sighed and looked down at his hands, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any more than you two do about this riddle. It kind of gives me the creeps to be honest, but I suppose that that's the entire purpose. To keep people away." Emma added. "Do you think you could write it down though? Maybe we could try working on it from there if I could see it in front of my eyes."

Jack quickly stood to fetch some parchment from his cabin. When he returned, he handed the quill to Peter, who shook his head. "I can't write…" He said quietly, ashamed of his little education.

"Well, I can't read my writin'." Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood. Emma rolled her eyes, taking the quill and parchment from Jack. As she did so, his hand brushed against hers, rough and warm. Emma quickly broke Jack's intense gaze and looked down, trying to ignore the tingling sensation on her hand where Jack had touched.

Peter slowly began to recite the riddle again, oblivious to their interaction, and Emma wrote as neatly and clearly as she could. She didn't want them to have to decipher what they were reading. Deciphering the riddle would be difficult enough.

When she finished, she placed the sheet in the middle. They read it again silently.

"This _'dark isle of old,'_ did ye think anythin'of it when you were searchin'?" Jack asked Peter, pointing out the line.

Peter nodded. "Yes, but it really doesn't narrow the choices down much." Jack grunted, looking back down at the parchment.

"Is this treasure cursed?" Emma asked, rereading the first few lines.

Peter shrugged. "Some think that it is. Others think that it just foreshadows the treachery that happens among the people working together to find it. More often than not, people kill each other over riches such as this."

Jack nodded. "Which is what I'm inclined to believe. It does reference further down the 'betrayal' and 'hate.'"

"Makes sense." She replied. She reread sections again. "None of this makes much sense. We understand the first two lines, and the last two. Everything else is just mumbo jumbo!" She crossed her arms in frustration and leaned against the back of her chair.

"Patience," Peter said. He turned to Jack. "I need to know now if we are working with anyone else to find this treasure."

Jack pursed his lips and hesitantly nodded. "Yes, another captain. I'd rather search alone, but he had a key, a key that I needed. I already have the chest where the map to the treasure is rumored to be locked inside. He had the key. We needed each other."

"And his name?"

"Raney." Jack replied.

Emma was trying to remember what key and what chest Jack was talking about. She instantly flashed back to the day that they had arrived in Tortuga. She had stayed behind on the ship and had grown bored, so she snooped around in Jack's cabin. There she had found an old small chest, which she took and hid at the bottom of her trunk. There it had sat all this time, untouched and unmissed.

"May I see it?" Peter asked.

Jack nodded and stood to his feet to go retrieve the chest. "I'll go," she decided quickly. She felt bad for taking the chest, so she figured if she took it out of her room, no one would know the difference. Then it was just a simple prank, yet she felt guilty for it now. She was technically stealing. "I've seen it in your cabin before. On the bookshelf." She added for reassurance.

Jack shrugged and sat back down, his eyes already rereading the riddle.

Emma found the trunk exactly where she had left it. She hadn't needed to use anything out of her trunk since there wasn't much in there to begin with, so a fine layer of dust had settled there. When she opened the lid, it flew out in swirls and eddies. Emma shielded her face with her hand from the explosion of dust and waited for it to settle.

When the dust had settled, Emma leaned forward into the trunk and pushed the few belongings she had out of the way to find the chest. Her hands locked on the chest's handles and she lifted it out easily. As she looked over its simple design, she remembered it being rather odd that it wasn't more intricate or ornate.

She returned to the galley and set the chest down lightly onto the table. Peter and Jack both looked up at the chest. "May I?" Peter asked, his hand outstretched towards the chest. Jack silently nodded and pushed it towards the scrawny man.

"I've heard rumors of a chest that's contents led to the treasure." He mumbled, his hands sliding over the wood. He turned it on its side and began examining it once more. "Could be it…" His hands traced the small swirls of the design. He righted the chest and looked up at Jack. "There's really only one way to find out. We need the key to unlock it. I don't like working with another captain, but we need it."

"But what if we didn't." Emma interrupted, leaning forward. "What if we didn't need the key and we didn't have to instill Raney's help." She motioned towards the riddle, written down on the curling parchment. "We could solve it."

Jack shook his head. "It's a good idea, but the riddle will not help us enough. It foretells what will happen when we get to the treasure, not _where _the treasure is. '_A dark isle of old_' is not enough information to locate the treasure."

Emma frowned, crossing her arms as she leaned backwards in defeat.

"Emma has a point though," Peter said, pushing the riddle more towards the middle of the table. "We still need to know what to do when we get to the treasure. Finding it is one thing. Getting to it is another. If I searched for seven years and couldn't find it, getting to it will be just as difficult."

Jack released a deep sigh and leaned forward, his eyes scanning the riddle. "_This will not stop / Not betrayal, not hate / But for two drops / Of true love and fate / Red rusty and cold_." He looked up at the two of them. "This is instructions."

Emma nodded, leaning closer to the parchment. "The two drops '_of love and fate_' will stop all the betrayal and hate that was mentioned beforehand." She looked up at Jack and was startled by his accusing gaze.

"Whatever '_two drops of true love and fate'_ are." He said pointedly.

Emma narrowed her eyes, instantly recalling their earlier affections that were momentarily forgotten. "Whatever you think that means has nothing to do with me." She said icily.

"Really? Because you've been acting like you want it to." He pursed his lips and Emma had to restrain herself from looking at them.

She snorted. "I've been acting like _I _want it? I'm not the vulgar pig making advances on anything with two legs!"

Jack angrily stood to his feet. "I haven't even looked at another woman in a month!"

"Only because you haven't had the opportunity!" Emma shouted back, jumping to her feet as well.

"At least I don't run away from all of my problems!" He said bitingly, his voice low.

Emma narrowed her eyes. For the first time in a while, she was at a loss for words _and _actions. All she wanted her feet to do right now was carry her from this room. But that would just give his remark credit. Before she could even think through what she was about to do, her hand lashed out and smacked Jack across the face.

"You don't know anything about me." Her voice was dangerously low, her anger seeping through her words. "And you can count me out of your little treasure hunt."

With that, Emma turned and headed for the door of the galley. Her boots made satisfying _thuds_ as they hit the wood floor, but she could still feel Jack's intense gaze on her back. She allowed herself one last satisfying look at Jack's angry face. She even smiled as she noticed the red mark shaped curiously like a hand.

Peter awkwardly shuffled the loose parchments on the table into a neat stack. "Well, we made a lot of progress today."

The look Jack shot him in return silenced him.

* * *

Ruh roh... hope you all liked the chapter! If you did/didn't, tell me so in a review! I appreciate all constructive criticism and praise even if it's just a few short words. Remember, reviews make my day! :)

P.S. I'm going on a mission trip for a week, so it will probably another week and a half before the next chapter. Leave me some lovely things to read for when I get back! :D


	22. A Dangerous Game

And another chapter! :) I think I'm going to start trying to upload a new chapter of my stories on Wednesdays now. I think that is much more reasonable than two a week which I could just not keep up with.

A big shout out to my wonderful reviewers from the last chapter: Hunter111, Pinkbeca, fantasyluver714, Amelia V. Sparrow, and the anonymous Guest. You all make my day and are the reason that I keep churning out chapters and keep on writing. Thank you all for your encouragement! -hugs-

Also, Happy 4th of July for all you Americans! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: A Dangerous Game**

The _Black Pearl_ silently pulled into the docks. The water below rocked the ship gently and Emma angrily clutched the rails until her fingers were white. Since she had slapped Jack in the face, they hadn't spoken a single word to each other. Though as far as she knew, they hadn't made any progress with the treasure without her either. That notion made her feel slightly better.

However, she was still fuming. The first order that Jack had uttered afterwards to the crew was to head straight to Tortuga. After Emma had opened up to Jack about her past and about her family concerning the dreaded city, he had the nerve to head there just for spite.

The two-faced jerk.

Emma turned her head slightly as Anamaria joined her at her side. "Look, I don't even want to know what is going on between you two, but I'd be careful tonight. Jack's acting strange… well, stranger than usual."

Emma crossed her arms. "Won't be a problem, considering I'm staying aboard the ship tonight. I traded my morning watch with Pintel's midnight one tonight."

Anamaria nodded. "Might be best, eh? You're not fond of this place." Her voice was gentle.

"No, I'm not." She said, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Well, you know I'm here." She said. Her boots _thunk_ed quietly on the deck as she walked away.

Emma watched sullenly as the rest of the _Pearl_ began to disperse into the city.

"Emma!" Jack's voice pierced through the silence of the night. He was standing on the edge of the gangplank, far enough away that she couldn't clearly see his face. "With me."

Emma narrowed her eyes. _I don't think so._ She took a few steps forward so she didn't have to shout for him to hear. "I have the midnight watch tonight." She said loudly.

Jack turned his head and snapped his finger at a straggling crewman passing by, eager to get into the port. He hesitated at Jack's snap and turned towards his captain. "Midnight watch tonight, get back on board." The crewman suppressed a sigh and started back up the way he had came, less enthusiastically. Jack looked at Emma, waiting for her next move.

"I'm not going in town." She stated flatly, crossing her arms.

"Then I'm goin' to tell everyone you slept with me." He quipped.

Emma's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a circle of surprise. For a moment, she was at a loss for words. "You- why I…" She narrowed her eyes and marched towards him angrily. "You good for nothing—"

"—yes, yes. Are ye done yet?" He cut her off. He firmly grabbed hold of her wrist and began to pull her down the gangplank.

Emma managed to yank her arm free and she rubbed her wrist with her other hand. "I can walk myself, thank you." She spat.

"Always so lovin'." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Would you like to speak a little louder, _Captain_." She mocked. "Most people like to hear things said _to their face_."

Jack threw her a glare but remained silent. Emma could tell she was making him angry, and despite being led through a town that brought up too many painful memories, this made her slightly happy. Jack stopped outside of _The Sleeping Knight_. He gave Emma a slight push towards the door. "Lasses first." He drawled.

Emma brushed off where his hand had touched her and entered into the tavern. Jack stepped in behind her, immediately pulling his hat down farther over his face and taking her by the arm. He led her to the back corner of the room to a table that Peter was already sitting at. Peter nodded at them both as they took their seats.

"Do you know how much longer?" Peter asked impatiently.

Jack gave one shake of his head, his eyes continuously scanning the tavern.

"You can at least have the courtesy to fill me in." Emma stated pointedly.

"We're meeting Raney." Jack answered shortly.

Emma didn't know why, but the thought of Raney made her shiver uncomfortably. Jack noticed his involuntary shake and opened his mouth to question her when another figure sat down in the empty seat between the two.

"Hope I didn't miss the rum."

Jack's gaze lingered on Emma for a moment longer before moving toward Captain Raney. "Not in Tortuga." Jack said jovially, his change of mood apparent. As if on cue, a passing barmaid set four bottles of rum down on the table.

Raney gave a small smile and focused on Peter. "Introductions should be made, I think."

"Peter," Peter said simply.

"He's searched for Vespera for seven years." Jack added.

"Ah," Raney said, pondering this. He took a swig from his bottle of rum. "And Miss Sharp. Pleasure to see you good and well after what happened on Port Bain." His mouth was smiling, but his eyes had a calculating completely without warmth.

"And you." She said stiffly.

"To business." Jack began, ending the awkward exchange. "You have the key Raney. I have the chest. Emma has the key to the treasure. Peter has the riddle."

"After all that trouble to get the key in Port Bain, Emma better have the right key." He muttered.

"We won't know until you hand over the key to my chest." Jack said.

"Our chest." Raney corrected. "And when we find the treasure? What are your terms?"

Peter looked incredulously at Jack. "You mean you haven't even set the conditions yet!"

"Shh!" Jack chastised the man. "Seventy thirty. Thirty percent to you, fifty percent to me, ten to Emma, ten to Peter." He looked proud of the deal.

Three voiced rose in protest at once. Jack's eyes widened at the disapproval. Raney raised his hand and there was silence. "Sixty forty. You split the forty."

Jack looked insulted at this prospect. He was about to raise his voice when Peter interrupted. "Twenty five percent each is the only fair share. If the treasure is as big as it is supposed to be, it will be more than any of us can imagine for each."

There was silence as everyone pondered this.

"Agreed." Jack finally said.

"Agreed," Emma and Raney said together. They all shook on it.

Jack stood and motioned for the others to do the same. Peter and Emma followed suit, but Raney remained sitting. "Pray tell, what are ye doin'?" Raney asked Jack.

"Goin' to my ship to open the chest."

"Oh, with what key?" Raney slid a hand into his pocket.

Jack's hand moved to the pistol at his side and Emma's moved to her sword. "Yours," Jack narrowed his eyes.

Raney slowly pulled out his hand from his pocket, revealing a key. Emma's grip relaxed and her hand dropped from her sword. "But you're coming to my ship." Raney said slowly.

Peter, Emma, and Jack exchanged glances. "Fifteen minutes." Jack conceded. Without waiting for a reply, he began to weave his way through the rowdy crowd of people and exited the tavern. When Emma and Peter found him outside, Jack turned to Peter. "Find Gibbs and have him assemble some of the men. Tell him where we are." At Peter's blank stare, he added, "Quickly!" Peter nodded and turned, sprinting off into the street.

"I don't trust him." Jack said quietly as they began to make their way towards the docks.

Emma didn't say anything. She felt there was more to Raney than what he was letting off, but she wasn't sure if it was good or bad, so she refrained from speaking.

"He looks at you like he's going to devour you." Jack continued.

"I didn't realize that you had to analyze every man that so much looked at me." Emma became suddenly angry, remembering everything from the weeks before clearly.

"Maybe you shouldn't—"

"I'm not discussing this right now." Emma interrupted angrily.

By then, they had reached the docks. Jack ordered Emma to stay where she was as he fetched the chest. When he returned, he silently looked over the ships docked and spotted Raney's ship. The two headed there in silence. When they reached the gangplank, two crewmen stood blocking it. They looked them over and then stepped aside to let them pass. They boarded the ship and, noticing their presence, another crewmember led them to the captain's cabin. He knocked three times.

Despite leaving before Raney, the other captain somehow managed to reach his ship before them. Raney opened the door and they entered. "Have a seat," Raney motioned towards two simple chairs set in front of a desk. He sat down on the chair on the other side. Jack carefully placed the chest in the middle of the desk. For a moment, they sat without speaking. "Well you all are talkative." Raney muttered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. All eyes in the room were glued to it as he stretched his hand out to insert it into the keyhole. He halted.

"You know, Emma, I don't know much about you." He said suddenly. Jack's eyes narrowed and Emma's widened in surprise. "Not to be rude, but I frankly don't trust you."

"She's with me, and that's all you need to know." Jack answered sharply.

"No, it's not." Raney stated. He flipped the key in his hand and put it back in his pocket. "How did you two meet?"

Emma looked to Jack for permission, and in response, he waved his hand and leaned back in his chair dejectedly, a scowl on his face. "He challenged me to a duel. He won and took my money. I stole it back. He wasn't happy." She said simply, afraid to give more details than necessary.

Raney still held his calculating look. "And how did you join his crew?"

"Well, I…" She trailed off, once more meeting Jack's gaze. "I was taken as punishment."

"And do you consider being aboard the _Pearl _and under Jack's command punishment?"

Jack seemed to be awaiting her answer as well. Emma made a point not to look at him. "No."

"You said he challenged you to a duel," Raney pondered for a moment, not satisfied with that answer. "Just out of nowhere? He challenged a young lady, plain but I suppose pretty?" Jack's jaw clenched at the last remark. Emma did not respond. "You can answer me or you can leave. This shouldn't be difficult unless you have something to hide."

"That was my living. People would bet whether they could beat me in a swordfight." She said quietly, now extremely uncomfortable.

"A peculiar living for a woman." Raney remarked, prompting her to explain.

"My mom died, here in Tortuga. My dad went missing. I have no other family." Her voice was quiet and strained.

"Unfortunate for someone so young. No other family? None at all?"

"I had an uncle. I don't know what became of him after my father's disappearance."

"An uncle," Raney repeated, stroking his beard. He suddenly leapt to his feet, drawing his sword, and lunged at Emma.

_CLANG!_

When Emma opened her eyes, she found that her hand hae somehow drawn her sword quick enough to block Raney's blow. Jack's sword has also leapt out of its scabbard and blocked it. The three swords crisscrossed.

"You ask her endless personal questions and then attempt to murder her!" Jack shouted, flicking his sword up and aiming a blow at Raney's head.

Raney countered it. "I needed validity. If she blocked the blow, she was as good as she said she was and her story was true. I don't associate with liars!" He spat.

Jack lifted his leg and kicked Raney in the stomach, knocking him backwards and into a shelf of books. With one hand, he grabbed the chest and the other held tightly to his sword. "We're leaving, Emma." Emma obediently scrambled to her feet. Jack sheathed his sword and put his free hand on Emma's arm.

"I meant no harm to your girlfriend." Raney said loudly, before they exited. Jack and Emma both froze.

"You've been mistaken." Emma said vehemently.

Raney ignored her. "You need me, Jack."

Jack looked at him through the corner of his eye. "Then you come to my ship."

"You still don't understand, do you? You play by my rules Jack, or you don't play at all."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN...! What do you think will happen next? :O Raney's a little bugger, eh?

As always reviews make my day. :)

-Becca


	23. A New Heading

Wasn't planning on this chapter to take so long to get out, but here it is. I already have chapter 24 and 25 written, so those should be out shortly. :)

Thank you for all the wonderful amazing reviews on my last chapter! A big shout out to my awesome reviewers: Camille-2406, SparrowsSweetie, fantasyluver714, sparrowismyhummingbird, pinkbeca, and Hunter111! Here's some cookies for being so awesome! *hands out cookies*

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: A New Heading**

Emma could feel Jack's anger surging through his shaking arm, still placed delicately on her wrist. "I don't believe you are in the position to be bargaining, Raney." She said, a threatening gleam in her eye.

Raney looked to Emma's serious face and he erupted into laughter, his whole body shaking jovially. "Oh, I'm not, am I? I do believe you are on _my_ ship, surrounded by _my _crew."

"You have a key. A key to a chest that we possess. We also possess the key to the treasure. Without us, you have a useless key." She smirked. "Kill us, and the _Pearl _will be gone within minutes, taking with them the precious key and chest. You can say farewell to the treasure of Vespera."

"And without me, you do not know where the treasure lies. What have you say to that, eh missy?"

A sly smile crossed Emma's face. "We have Peter. It might take us longer to find it, but we'll find it with Peter."

Raney narrowed his eyes, his hand falling to where his sword would be at his side. However, it lay out of reach from when he was kicked into his bookshelf.

Emma noticed the motion and took a few quick strides, placing her left foot onto the sword forcefully. "Now what were you saying?" She paused theatrically. "Oh yes. You play by my rules Raney, or you don't play at all." The last few words Emma spit at him. "Sit." She commanded.

Raney did as he was told, crossing the room and taking a seat in his chair like an obedient dog. Emma took the chest from a stunned Jack and marched towards Raney. She placed it on the desk and motioned for him to continue. Raney watched her as he placed his hand in his pocket and as he drew it back out. Only then did his gaze flicker down to watch as he placed it in the keyhole. Slowly, he turned it.

There were two clicks and Raney lifted the lid. Jack, Emma, and Raney all leaned in to see what was inside the small chest. All three at once reached for the small piece of parchment that lay in the bottom.

"Whose rules?" Emma said innocently. Raney withdrew his hand and Emma grasped the paper. She pulled out the yellowing parchment that was beginning to crumble at the edges. Carefully, she began to unfold it. It was bigger than she had expected; it covered half of the desk. The map focused on a cluster of islands but was overshadowed by the numerous dotted and solid lines in black and red that ran all across.

"You can barely tell where this is..." Emma trailed off, trying to study the location of the island regarding surrounding islands and waters through the thicket of lines and trails.

"It's 400 miles give or take from Kingston." Jack said almost immediately, as if he were just trying to prove her wrong. Emma shot him a look, but he was completely immersed in studying the map, paying her no mind. His comment was genuine. "This is San Andrés." He tapped the map once more and then leaned back.

Emma wasn't sure that she had heard of the island before.

Raney narrowed his eyes as he overlooked the map. "Are you sure? It could easily by St. Christopher's or-"

"No, there is only one other surrounding island and that is to the southwest. It's San Andrés." Jack confidently leaned back away from the map.

Raney's chair scraped loudly against the floorboards as he stood to his feet. "Then that does it. I'll give my crew the new heading."

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"You didn't think I would just jump aboard the _Pearl_ and travel there with you, did you?" He seemed particularly amused by this idea, and tried to control the smile that was coming over his face. "We leave within the hour."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't know where the treasure was without us, so I believe we make the heading and _when _we leave."

This time Raney did laugh. "Sparrow, I sometimes wonder how you achieved your infamous reputation." His eyes slid to Emma and he smirked. "Or maybe not." He grew serious. "You seem to forget I'm a pirate. I now know where the treasure is, so I really don't need ye anymore. I don't know if she's softened ye or what, but you're losing your edge Jack. You're making this game all too easy." He swung the door of his cabin open and the light patter of rain falling on the ship and surrounding water outside was now audible.

Taking the chest, Jack silently exited Raney's cabin without a second glance, and Emma closely followed on his heels. Once off the boat, he spoke. "It's a bloody race, now." He practically spat. "Should'a known better than ta say where the treasure's at in front o' him."

Emma shook her head. "He would've figured it out without you. It would only have been a matter of time and he would only have been more of an enemy." Her words did little to console Jack as his eyebrows remained furrowed, masking his brooding face.

The two crossed the gangplank. "What are ye bilge rats starin' at?!" Jack thundered. "Cast off lines and full sail, south of south east!" He swung around to Emma. "Find, Peter. Bring him to my cabin."

The rain began to steadily increase as Emma scurried across the ship to find the widower. She managed to find him in the galley, nursing a cup of hot broth and she quickly explained the situation. When they arrived back to the top deck, the rain was coming down in sheets, instantly soaking the two. "Take my hand!" Emma yelled above the storm. Peter's hand found hers, and Emma began to lead the less experienced man across the deck towards Jack's cabin. There was one moment when Peter lost his footing as a particularly large wave buffeted the ship. Emma tried to hold him up, but he fell and began to bring her down with him. In that moment, Jack appeared, his strong arms helping her back to her feet before she even fell. Peter regained his own footing and Jack ushered them into the cabin.

Once inside, Jack slammed the door behind him. "If we don't get there before Raney, we'll lose the treasure!" Jack shouted, his eyes wild.

"Jack," Emma began calmly, "he doesn't even know the riddle." She put a hand on his arm. "You think he's just going to go up to the island, find the treasure sitting out in the open in all its glory and take it? It's not going to be that easy. He doesn't even know how difficult it will be."

Jack looked warily at Emma, but silently sat down in his chair.

"Besides," she added, "you know the seas better than any other pirate."

"She speaks validly, Jack." Peter spoke up. "I feel like we're just now beginning the hardest stage of finding the treasure. The storm outside may attest to that."

Jack's eyes turned to one of the portholes, as if he just now noticed the storm. "That's nothing," he mumbled. "Only the beginnin'." A hard glint appeared in his eyes, one no doubt inspired by the thought of the treasure of Vespera.

At that moment, Gibbs burst into the cabin, rain and wind flying inside the room. He was drenched, water rolling off of his clothes and splashing onto the ground. "We need ye at the helm, Cap'n!" He exclaimed. "The storm's pickin' up! Much worse than we originally thought!"

Jack immediately was on his feet. When he reached Gibbs, his first mate leaned forward and mumbled something at the captain, his eyes on Emma. Jack hesitated, but gave a nod. "Emma," Jack began. "We'll need ya out there too."

"Me?" Emma asked, perplexed.

"Well ye're particularly good at climbing ropes and throwing bottles down at innocent bystanders. Not sure what the difference is in a storm." Gibbs smirked.

Emma smiled nervously and quickly followed Jack and Gibbs out into the storm. Gibbs took Emma by the arm and began to lead her towards the main mast. Jack was already at the helm, helping Cotton steer the ship. Gibbs pointed up to a spot of tangled ropes and sails. "We need the other men's strength," Gibbs shouted. "Do ye think ye can climb and fix the tangled rigging?"

Emma squinted her eyes to see clearer through the pelting rain. "I'll try," she murmured. She gave Gibbs a grim smile and began the ascent. Her boots held no attraction against the wood and slipped right off, so she managed to climb up the rope by just putting one hand over the other. When she reached the first yard, she swung her leg over and rested her shaking arms for the moment, though she never let go of the rigging. It would only take one large gust of wind in the storm to send her right off.

When she had caught her breath, she carefully stood to her feet. Gripping the rope tightly with both hands, she pulled herself up, placing again, one hand over the other. Her arms began to shake about halfway up the rigging. Normally when she climbed, she had the help of the mast to propel herself upwards. She chanced a look up and figured only a few more yards until she reached the next yard and the spot of tangled ropes. Mustering up her strength, she climbed up the last stretch, swinging her leg over onto the yard again for a break. She glanced down and found not only Gibbs watching her attentively, but Jack at the helm.

Emma let her arms rest for a few more moments, one hand still clutching the rigging. The rain continued to pelt her in the face, matting her hair against her head. She slowly stood to her feet and inched across the mast, changing grips on the ropes as she went. She stopped directly below the spot of tangled rigging. She stretched out her arm, but it was just out of reach. Her boot began to slide off the yard, and she quickly regained her balance. Again, she looked back up at the tangled spot and frowned, trying to determine the best way to reach it.

She grabbed hold of a nearby rope and, first testing her weight with it, climbed up it the next few feet. Stretching out with one hand, she just reached the tangled rigging. She tugged and pulled, but the ropes would not separate. Scowling, she leaned farther out, with just one leg crooked around the rope and her hand holding on. The wind howled around her and repeatedly blew her hair into her face. With her free hand, she shoved it out of the way and again began the work of disentangling the ropes. The rain slapped against her face and stung her eyes, but she narrowed them and continued.

Slowly, the rigging began to separate. A triumphant smile crossed Emma's face as she gave one last tug. The ropes came free! Just then, a large wave crashed into the ship, rocking it wildly, and Emma's foot slid off the rope. Her one hand still held its grip.

As she dangled from just her one hand, she tried to swing her other around to reach the rope, but she didn't contain the strength. She was already exhausted from the climb and the rain and wind helped none. Panic began to rise in her as her eyes found the deck far below her. The rope she was hanging onto was slick and her hand, slowly at first, began to slide down it. She gave out a cry as she began to fall more quickly, the rope like fire against her hand as it burned her palm.

It took all of her strength to keep holding onto the rope. The deck was rising towards her quickly, and Emma tried to aim her feet towards the lower yard that she was fast approaching. It was not directly beneath her, so with a desperate attempt, she kicked out her legs in hopes that it would break her descent.

Her legs did reach the yard, but since she was falling so quickly, the impact from the solid wood against her legs sent a jarring pain through her whole body. In this moment, subconsciously, she let go of the rope. She gave a mixed cry of pain and fear as she tumbled through the air and towards the rocking ground below.

* * *

Oh no! What will happen to Emma? :O

As always, reviews make my day so feel free to drop one, even if it is just a few words. You all are lovely! :3

-Becca


	24. Heart Problems

****Whew, college is rough, eh? But no worries, still alive and writing (however sparingly). Let's just all agree I'm not a very consistent uploader! :P Nonetheless, I really hope you enjoy the chapter. One of my favs :)

* * *

**Chapter 24: Heart Problems**

Everything was so white, so peaceful. In the far distance, Emma could hear the sound of the waves on the surf, a soothing sound as they repeatedly collided with the surf. She was so sleepy, but the whiteness that surrounded her was intriguing. She had never seen anything so pure, so , was that a hint of blue? In the corner of her vision, a small patch of light blue began to spread across the canvas before her eyes. It was nice, too.

A familiar voice seemed to be calling from the distance. Or was that still the sound of the waves? Emma shook her head to clear it, it did not matter; she would sleep. She was so tired. And she had been working so hard lately; she deserved to rest. As she closed her eyes to fall into a most-wanted slumber, she was no longer comfortable. What was that lump, right in the middle of her back? That was not there before. She tried to shift her body away from it, but not matter how she moved, it was still there, as if glued to her back.

She gave a sigh, realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep so uncomfortably. She would at least explore this new place. But as she opened her eyes, the world was no longer white. The blue had spread considerably, and the whites were only in small clusters, like puffs of… clouds?

"Emma?"

Two faces wavered in front of her and it took a moment for the fuzziness to clear and the details to emerge.

"Emma!"

How did the clouds know her name? This was too much. Time to try and just go back to sleep. She closed her eyes.

"Emma!"

Something gripped her shoulder and shook her mercilessly. She gasped and her eyes flew open. Peering over her and obstructing her vision were not just two, but now three familiar faces: one pirate captain and his first mate, and the only other woman on board.

All three faces broke into smiles as they realized Emma had awakened. Jack pushed Ana Maria and Gibbs away. "Give 'er some space." He commanded. The two obeyed, and moved several paces back."You took quite a fall…"

It all was making sense now. She looked down at her left hand. It was red and raw, the skin shredded from the rope. Emma also realized that the "lump" on her back was merely Jack's hand. She was lying across his bent legs and his hand was holding her up. Her memories returned. A vision of the torrent of rain pounding down on her as she fell away from the mast. As these memories began to fall into place, a new sensation of pain crawled up her right arm. She hissed in pain.

"What is it?" Jack asked gingerly.

"My arm," she replied testily. She couldn't move it at all without a searing pain to consume her.

Jack frowned. "Is it your forearm?" She nodded in reply. He gave a sigh. "When you fell, you held it out to break your fall. Ye probably broke it." He took her blistering left hand gently to look at it. He was silent, and then, "Gibbs!"

His first mate appeared. "Help me take Emma to me cabin." Jack slowly helped her to her feet, and for a moment she was unsteady, but leaning against Jack's arm and Gibbs holding onto her other, they managed to make it to his cabin. She sat down on his plush desk chair that Jack pulled out for her. Gibbs pulled out a chair next to her.

"Yer arm…" He trailed off.

Trying not to wince in pain, Emma held out her arm for Gibbs to examine. Her eyes began to well with tears and she closed them, hoping to hold them back. She turned her head so that neither man would see the tears leaking from her eyes as Gibbs rolled back the sleeves of her shirt. He slowly turned it one way, and then the next, until Emma couldn't take the pain anymore. "That's enough!" She said vehemently.

Gibbs's hands froze where they were and slowly moved away from her forearm. Emma embarrassedly held her arm close to her and avoided their gazes. "I'm sorry, the pain…"

Jack's face was unreadable as he looked back and forth between Gibbs and Emma. "So, what can be done?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm no expert, but it looks like a simple break. We'll sling it, and hope it heals in due time."

Jack was not satisfied with this answer. "We'll have to stop at the next port and find a physician." He argued.

"What!" Emma cried. "The treasure! We don't have time to stop for my dumb arm to get looked at! We'll sling it like Gibbs said and move on. It will heal in ti—"

"—that's if it's a simple break. If it's not… yer arm will be all…" He waved his hand around, trying to find the right word, "…crooked!"

Emma stared at him, not really believing he was arguing with her about this. "My arm will not be _crooked_. It will be fine. We're not letting Raney get to the treasure first. This is a race, and you know it Jack. The one who gets their first will be the one that gets the treasure. We have to keep going."

"She's right, Cap'n." Gibbs said. "We've had lads break their arms before and we slung it and they healed fine. 'S no different." He shrugged his shoulders.

Jack wanted to yell at him and say that yes, it was different, it was Emma! But he drew his hand over his face to compose himself.

"We must keep going Jack. Think of all the work we've done to get here, don't be ridiculous. You're a pirate. The treasure of _Vespera _herself is waiting for you…" She trailed off, her voice only a whisper.

As Jack looked at her face, he couldn't bring it in himself to tell her no. "Okay. You're right. We have to get the treasure…" He trailed off as Emma and Gibbs both smiled. "But afterwards we're finding a physician."

Gibbs, satisfied with Jack's answer, went off to find the needed supplies, leaving Jack and Emma alone. Emma wasn't paying much attention to Jack as she was trying to not focus on the pain. Jack studied her carefully and then retrieved a bottle of rum from one of his cabinets. He popped the cork off and set it in front of her. "Rum helps solve everythin'." He grinned.

Emma managed a small laugh and, with her good arm, took the bottle by her forefingers so not to touch the raw skin on her palm. She took a deep swig, and released a deep sigh afterwards. Gibbs returned with gauze and a make shift sling. Making Emma position her arm in a right angle, he began to wrap it and then put it in the sling. He then poured some rum over her hand and wrapped it in the gauze.

"Come with me, Emma." Jack ordered, leading her out of the cabin and to the helm. He took out his compass and waited for a moment for it to align. He glanced up at her and then back down at the compass. He gave it a violent shake and then promptly snapped it shut. "Bloody compass." He mumbled. He slightly shifted the wheel and then cleared his throat. "I'm goin' ta be honest, I'm not sure what to expect when we get to San Andrés."

Emma gave a sly smirk. "You? _The _Captain Jack Sparrow, not knowing what to expect? What a preposterous idea."

Jack shot her a look. "I'm serious, Emma. And I'm a bit more worried now that you've gone and injured yerself." He motioned towards her forearm.

Emma's mouth dropped. "That was not entirely my fault. I do believe _you _ordered me to climb the rigging, _in the middle of a storm_."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I thought you would'a had more sense to hold on."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "I would have liked to see you do it."

Jack grinned and winked at her. "Next time, love."

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved him with her left hand. She instantly regretted it as her palm seared in pain. She tried to shake off the pain.

Jack frowned. "Really, I've a feeling I'll need your sword-fightin' and in that condition…" he motioned to her injured sword arm, "…you can't."

Emma shrugged. "You've a whole crew standing behind you Jack that are willing to give their lives for you. I think one less person won't make too much of a difference."

Jack stubbornly shook his head. "Emma, ye make all the difference."

She uncomfortably shook her head. "Not now Jack…"

But he was adamant. "If not now, when? When are you going to realize that we may not have all the time in the world to discuss things, to discuss _us?_ You act like you can just push everything away for the moment and deal with it later. Emma, I—"

"No." Emma held her hand up to stop him. "Right now, we need to focus all of our attention on the treasure, not on us."

Jack let out an aggravated sigh. "Why won't you just listen!"

"Why won't you let it be?!" She countered.

Jack didn't want to make her angry, so he lowered his voice into barely a whisper. "Emma, I need you to…"

"No, Jack. We can deal with all of this _after _the treasure. Not before. Not a second before." Her voice held no room for argument. Her mouth was set and her eyes fierce. Looking into her stubborn face, Jack knew he was defeated for the time being. He didn't agree, so he didn't respond. He merely turned away from her and towards the helm.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

With her and Jack being on no-speaking terms once more, Emma went to find Peter. She found him studying the riddle across the ship, leaning casually against the railing. "Any luck?" Emma asked him, peering over his shoulder.

Peter glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Not much more than we already deducted from the first time." He looked down at her arm. "That bad?"

She shrugged. "It's broken. But I'll take it, considering I could've done a lot worse from that fall."

Peter nodded. "And Raney, still on the chase as well?"

"We're positive. He knows the general location, though we haven't seen him since we left. But it should only be a short matter of time now…" She trailed off.

Peter frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

Emma flexed her fingers of her injured arm. "I feel so vulnerable without my sword arm." She admitted. "I've no idea how long this will take to heal. Weeks, at the least. Going into this battle for the treasure makes me a little worried."

Peter gave her a consoling smile. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. Jack wouldn't let anyone so much as touch a strand of hair on your head." He meant for the words to comfort her, but they only agitated her further.

"Well maybe he should watch his own hair." She muttered angrily in reply. Why couldn't she have a normal conversation without someone bringing up the wretched captain? She left Peter standing by himself confused, wondering whether it was something that he had said.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Cap'n," a large bald man rumbled. "We're closing in on the Pearl."

Flashes of gold reflected off of Raney's teeth as he smiled at this news. "Excellent."

The brutish man hesitated. "How do you plan on taking the treasure so easily from him, Cap'n?"

Raney chuckled. "It'll be quite simple. We'll hit him where it hurts the most…right in the heart."

* * *

:D

Reviews make my day!

-Becca


	25. The Deadly Race

I just thought that I would announce that I am writing the final chapters of this story! I'm on chapter twenty-nine right now, and I'm thinking it will go to around thirty-one, maybe thirty-two. I was just real excited about that so thought I would share! I'll be sad that this story is ending since this is my baby, but all the same I'll be glad I'm done. Haha, only seven years in the making! :P

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Deadly Race**

It was on the third day that they spotted Raney's ship. It was about a mile to the west of them, riding in a parallel direction. Jack was intently looking through his telescope, a frown fixed on his face.

"How the bloody 'ell has he caught up to us?!" Jack complained to Gibbs, who was hesitantly standing near him. Gibbs wisely didn't answer. Jack moved his telescope slightly and raised an eyebrow. "The bugger's not deep in the water at all. He must've jettisoned the majority of his ship!" He scanned the top deck. "An' crew, it seems. What the 'ell is going on?"

He snapped the telescope shut, and focused his attention on Gibbs. "I'm not letting that man who calls 'imself a pirate to get to _my _treasure first. Lighten the ship, throw off everything we don't need!" He commanded, and then added as an afterthought, "Except the rum. Save the rum."

Gibbs quickly relayed the captain's message. Immediately, the crew began to throw the extra cargo overboard.

Emma was in her shared talking with Ana Maria when one of the crewmember's burst into the room. "Throw anything extra overboard, cap'n's orders!" He left as quickly as he came.

Ana Maria glanced around the scarcely furnished room. "Not a whole lot to dump in here." She admitted. She kicked open the trunk at the foot of her bed. "How much stuff have ye got in yours?" She asked Emma.

Emma opened hers and shook her head. "Nope." They quickly combined the two trunks and Ana Maria hefted the empty trunk into her arms. Emma opened the door for her and followed her up to the top deck.

The rest of the crew was busy throwing various boxes and trunks over with Jack watching each one carefully, not wanting any of his precious rum to accidentally be sent overboard. Noticing Emma, Jack pointedly walked to the other side of the ship, putting more distance and people between them.

There was a grunt and a resulting splash from behind her. Ana Maria proudly was wiping her hands off. "Dunno why that was so heavy." She muttered. She turned in time to see Emma's gaze across the boat at Jack. "Oi, now what's the problem between ya two? Ya call 'im a drunk an' he call you a wench?" She chuckled at her own joke.

"I dunno what his problem is." She replied angrily. "If he wants to make things into a big deal, he can, but I've more important things to worry about."

Ana Maria decided to let it be. "Peter's looking for ye." She said, pointing at the skinny man walking their way.

"Good, a man sensible enough to focus on the treasure." She quipped.

"Ana Maria!" Jack shouted from the helm. "Get back ta work!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "What, I'm not allowed to talk to anyone else anymore?"

Ana Maria patted her on the back. "You got Peter."

"Emma!" Peter greeted. "How is your arm?"

"Still hurts like hell and I still can't stab Jack with it." She replied tersely, wiggling her fingers and instantly regretted it as pain shot up her arm.

Peter pretended her remark was anything but unpleasant. "Good. You've noticed Raney's ship, I take it?"

Emma looked over her shoulder at the dark ship on the horizon line. "Bit hard to miss." She replied.

"He knows the location of the treasure." His voice was flat; it wasn't a question, but a statement. Emma nodded. "How does Jack feel about that?"

"Ask him yourself." She grumbled. Peter crossed his arms and waited for her continue. She sighed. "He doesn't like it one bit."

"Nor do I." Peter replied. "This makes this whole thing more complicated."

"Well I think some parts of the riddle are more obvious than they were before." Peter raised his eyebrows. "Well," she continued, "the betrayal referred to in the riddle is obviously going to be Raney. Me and you are in it with Jack." She shrugged.

Peter didn't reply for a few moments. They both watched Raney's ship in silence. "I don't want you to take my next words harshly, for I mean no harm. But I think that you and Jack should reconcile before we reach San Andres. I feel if you don't, things will only become more complicated."

Emma sighed. "I wouldn't know where to even begin."

"How about with the truth." He said gently.

Emma gazed at Jack. He held his telescope up to his eye and was watching Raney's ship intently. Gibbs was hovering hesitantly nearby. "What if I don't know what that is?" She whispered, not loud enough for Peter to hear. He left moments later, leaving her time to collect her thoughts.

What if they did it? They found the treasure of Vespera and Emma held more than a penny to her name. She would probably be wanted, but that didn't mean she couldn't relocate elsewhere from Port Bain. She could start up a life somewhere new and be happy there. But as she gazed at Jack, her stomach twisted in a knot, and she realized that she had no idea what she wanted anymore.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Two more days passed slowly by. The crew was anxious to reach the island, but dreaded what they may find there. Emma kept herself secluded from the rest of the crew, opting to spend most of her time in her room trying to sleep or in the galley drinking more than her stomach could hold. Her arm still gave her pain, but it was healing slowly. At least that's what Gibbs said. She wasn't quite sure how reliable his word was.

After recovering from a particularly bad hangover, Emma made it to the top deck and instantly noticed that Raney's ship was much closer; it sailed before about a mile away, but now was riding happily amongst the waves a half-mile closer. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what his game was. She figured he didn't really know where he was going, and was sticking closer to the _Pearl_ so as not to get lost.

Jack was stationed at the helm, and taking a quick swig out of the rum bottle in her left hand, she marched towards him.

At first, Jack pretended not to notice her. He stared directly ahead, the wind whipping his locks behind him. Emma cleared her throat, taking another swig of the rum to give her confidence.

"Emma," he acknowledged stiffly. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Jack..." she trailed off with a sigh. She tossed her rum bottle over the side of the ship and waited to see how he reacted. A disapproving look crossed his face, but a moment later, it was blank. She shook her head. "How did we get like this?"

Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don' speak in riddles." He said gruffly.

"You know what I mean! I just tossed a half-full bottle of rum overboard and you didn't even yell at me or protest!"

"Yer loss." He mumbled.

"And it's yer rum I'm drinking!"

"What's yer point! I don' need all this shoutin'!"

Emma looked down at her scarred hands and felt tears well in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. "I hate this." She whispered.

Jack glanced over at her and misunderstood her. "Well scars aren't so bad. They tell a story, a story of how ye became who ye are."

Emma stifled a laugh and shook her head. "No, it's not the scars… it's us."

Jack was silent for a few moments. "I never wanted this. _I tried_ to work it out."

"Please," Emma held her hand up. "Don't put the blame all on me. I don't need that. I'm standing here before you, swallowing my pride and, and, and my embarrassment, so don't point fingers at me! I'm trying to fix a problem I created for one of the first times in my life!"

Jack's hand slowly slid down from the wheel. His eyes scanned the half-deserted deck to make sure no one was eavesdropping. The closest person was Gibbs, who was finding a box of crates a few yards away particularly interesting. Jack ignored him. "How's it doin'?" He asked quietly, tenderly reaching out to touch her arm.

"What?" Emma asked, confused at the shift in the conversation. "Oh, it's, well, it's healing."

Jack opened up the palm of her left hand and examined the healing cuts that would certainly scar. He gently traced one. Emma shivered. "How do you feel about me, Emma?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ye said ya hated how we were, how we are. What do ye hate? I need to know if it's worth fixing by how ye feel."

Emma swallowed nervously. "Okay. But I want your answer in return." She said. "It's only fair."

Jack agreed with a nod of his head.

"Well," Emma began slowly. "I think you are the most infuriating person I've met. You're an irrational drunk who has problems controlling his temper and talking civilly. You do what you want, with no regard whatsoever as to how it might affect other people." She held up her hand for him not to interrupt. "But, you're the most fascinating person I've ever met. You're charming, and caring, and the only person I've been able to truly open up to because I know that you care…and I care in return. It seems like my whole life is off on the wrong foot without you in it." She bit her lip and dropped her gaze.

"You are the most stubborn person I know," at this he stopped and chuckled, "and I know most pirates. I've never had someone so blatantly defy my orders, by throwing rum bottles at me or by sewing pink thread into my black sails." Emma smirked at this. "And even though you drive me utterly crazy, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jack slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Have I passed your test?" Emma smirked.

Jack smiled, the sun glinting off his gold teeth. "I think we're worth fixing." With that he stooped down and kissed her. Emma seemed to melt in his arms and wrapped her good arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jack, excited by her enthusiasm, pulled her even closer to her body and she gasped in pain. Jack froze.

"My arm," she explained with a sheepish smile.

"Go get some rest, love." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

Emma closed her eyes and smiled. With a small nod, she went to her quarters.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted from the deck.

"Get it out!" Jack said impatiently.

"Raney's ship! It's headed straight at us, cap'n."

Jack swiveled around and his eyes widened at the fast approaching ship, which was indeed heading straight for them. "What the bloody 'ell is he doin'? We've another day before we even reach San Andres!" He pulled out his telescope and raised it to his eye. As he looked through, he frowned. "Why isn't he turning?" He asked aloud.

"Ana Maria! Bring Emma to me cabin!"

Ana Maria rushed to her quarters and found Emma sitting at the small desk, writing a letter and chewing her lip simultaneously. "Raney's ship's approaching. Cap'n wants ye above deck." Emma quickly finished the letter, shoving it into her trunk and followed Ana Maria to the top deck.

Jack frowned and closed his telescope. The ship was close enough now to see without its aid. "Something's not right." He glanced down at the idle crew members on the deck. "What are ye doin'! Man the guns, all hands on deck!" The crew below ran to obey his orders.

"Emma, to me cabin. Gibbs, find Peter. Send him to my cabin as well." He ordered.

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, folding her arms across her chest. Gibbs didn't linger.

"Not now," he said impatiently. "It's for your safety."

"I can handle myself thank you." She replied tersely. "I've done as much work on this treasure hunt, if not _more_, than you have. I deserve to be involved in this parley, or whatever it may be, because it's going to concern the treasure. Therefore, it concerns me."

Jack balled his fists and raised them in the air in frustration. "You can't even swordfight!" She did not budge. "Can ye just not wait in the cabin until I come get ya?" She pursed her lips. Jack threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Fine! Just stay by my side, aye?"

"Aye," Emma agreed triumphantly.

Jack stood at the starboard side of the ship. Raney's ship now turned aside the _Pearl_. "Raney!" Jack shouted, one hand on his pistol. "What's yer game?"

Raney walked towards the side of his ship, his boots thunking against the wood ominously. "Game? I'm not playing a game here, Jack." He said regally. His eyes shifted from Jack to Emma. "Ah, I should've known the lass wouldn't be far behind."

Emma scowled. "The _lass _has a name."

Raney grinned. "My apologies, Emma."

Jack was growing impatient. "Get ta the point."

"I think we should speak privately. Perhaps in your quarter, Jack?" He proposed.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of my crew."

"Ah, but you see Jack, you may trust them, but I don't."

"Are ye tellin' me that my crew isn't loyal?" Jack accused angrily.

"On the contrary. They'll be loyal to you, not to me."

Jack was growing agitated with this banter. "Let 'im over." He growled.

Minutes later, Raney was aboard the _Pearl_. Peter and Emma moved to join them as they headed to Jack's cabin, but Raney held up his hand to stop them. "Captains only, I'm afraid." Jack raised his brow in curiosity but didn't object.

"Well that's me." He grinned, waltzing into his cabin. Emma noticed that he still had his hand upon his sword though. Raney followed after him.

The two crews waited anxiously, eying each other with scowls and raised swords. "I don't like this," Emma murmured to Peter.

He shook his head in agreement. "Nor do I."

But they needed not to wait any longer as the two captains emerged from Jack's cabin. Raney looked satisfied and Jack slightly puzzled. "Now get off me ship." Jack ordered.

Raney chuckled and seemed to finally notice Emma's arm. "What did you do to your arm, dear?" His words seemed innocent enough, but his eyes were calculating. "I hope you're okay."

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I fell." She said simply. "And I'm healing."

Raney's mouth fell slightly open and his eyes gained a glazed tint. But the moment passed quickly and Emma wondered if she had actually seen his reaction. He rubbed his chin. "I imagine it's hard for you knowing you can't fight."

Before Emma could respond to his threatening words, his crew gave a great roar, waving their swords and pistols in the air, and rushed towards the _Black Pearl. _

"What the-!" Jack drew his sword just as a cannonball smashed into the ship. All of Raney's cannons were now proudly displayed from the gun deck. Jack wildly began to shout orders. Some of the crew ran to the gun deck and drew the cannons, firing back. Others eagerly clashed swords with Raney's men. The ship was madness.

Jack slashed at the man in front of him and whipped around, searching for the man he particularly wanted to murder. And just as he wondered where Emma was and spun around, trying to located her and make sure she was safe, a particular voice raised itself above the others. As Jack recognized the voice, his heart sank.

"Until San Andres, Sparrow!"

Jack found Raney, holding Emma close to his body, and swinging across to his ship. Jack was just about to order the crew to fire, when Raney yelled once more. "I wouldn't harm my ship, Sparrow! There's special cargo aboard!"

"Bloody 'ell!" Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed at Raney's head. Thinking better of it with Emma in such close proximity, he shoved the pistol back into its holster. "Unfurl the top sail! Full speed ahead!" He barked, his eyes never leaving the brunette.

She struggled against Raney's firm hold, but only managed to hurt herself instead. She cried out in pain and cradled her right arm with her left. Raney took a few steps back in surprise, intending her no harm. He put an arm gently around her shoulder, and she tried to shove him off, but it remained and he steered her towards the captain's cabin.

Just before she entered, she turned toward Jack, their eyes connected, and she mouthed a single word. "_Help."_

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! :D Any thoughts as to why Raney's kidnapping Emma? Or what was your favorite part of this chapter?

As always reviews make my day - and my days are pretty dull with working and university! ;) Plus, it's been a while since I've updated so I'm not sure anyone is even reading this anymore, haha. Anyone out there? Helloo? :P Just a few words would be such an encouragement to know that I have readers! Thanks!

-Becca


	26. What You Want

I want to give a big thanks to my sole reviewer for the last chapter: **Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg**. Thank you much deary! *HUGS*

* * *

**Chapter 26: What You Want**

The first thing she noticed when she entered Raney's cabin was the scarcity of it. It was barely furnished, with a simple bed, a desk, two chairs, and a trunk. She furrowed her brows; comparing it to Jack's cabin in her mind, there were hardly any similarities. Jack's had rows of bookshelves and maps, with clothes and boots strewn every which way. His bed was large and ornate, as was his desk. Everything about Jack, she realized now, was rather over-the-top.

"I hold my treasures in other things than ornate furniture." He said, studying her carefully.

Emma ignored him, purposely looking out the small porthole instead of at him.

"I don't mean to harm you, so don't worry about that." He said, walking to his organized desk and taking a seat behind it. "Sit." He said.

"I'm not afraid of you." Emma replied, doing as he said.

He studied her once more and her words seemed to amuse him. "That's good; you have no need to be."

"Well I'm glad that that is clear." She replied sardonically.

"Let's be honest with each other from here on out. It will make things easier."

Emma crossed her arms. "And why should I tell you anything? You've just kidnapped me and you expect me to just be okay with that? You're twice my age – if you expected I would fall for you or be used as some kind of, of, of _prostitute_ then you've thought wrong!" She said angrily.

Raney threw back his head and laughed. "How does Sparrow shut you up! All I asked for is honesty, and in return I'll be honest with you."

"Then why am I here? What do you want from me?"

Raney sighed, rubbing his hands together. "I don't want anything from you, Emma."

Emma frowned. "Now that's an absolute lie. You can't kidnap me and then tell me that you don't want anything from me, or expect anything from me. It doesn't make sense! So let me aske one more time." She held a finger up threateningly. "What do you want from me?"

"Let me tell you a story," Raney began, but Emma quickly interrupted.

"A story? Do I _look_ like a child to you, waiting for a bedtime story? What does this have to do with anything?!"

Raney stared back at her impatiently. "Are you done?"

Emma contemptuously glared back at him in response.

"I grew up in Port Bain—"

"What!" Emma declared. "You vile scum bag. You couldn't have told us this information beforehand when we were trying to find the key? Or maybe you're just toying with me—that seems like a—"

"Bloody hell!" Raney slammed his fist down onto the desk impatiently. "Listen, for once!" When he knew she would not interrupt again, he started once more. "As I was saying, I grew up in Port Bain. I didn't tell you or Jack then, because I didn't trust either of you, nor did I truly understand who either of you were. Nor did I spend my entire life there. I was raised by my grandparents and had only the one brother."

"Why weren't you raised by your parents?" Emma asked.

"I've no idea who my father is or was, and I can say the same for my brother. I assume we had the same father, but I don't know. She died giving birth to my brother."

Emma didn't say anything, but she could relate, and despite her wishes, she felt an inkling of empathy.

"Anyways, my grandparents raised my brother and me until we were old enough to take care of ourselves. We both entered the navy together, but before long, he fell in love with a woman. So he settled down and began a family. I would visit whenever I had the time or was stationed nearby; he had a beautiful daughter. His wife died shortly later, however, and he was truly heartbroken. So he busied himself in his work and with his daughter, until one day he disappeared."

"Sorry to interrupt once more, and I'm sorry for your tragic upbringing, but this has nothing to do with the present or with me. You have yet to answer what you want from me."

"Emma," Raney paused. "My brother was your father. I'm your uncle."

* * *

LE GASP! :O

This was a pretty short chapter, but tell me your thoughts in a review! Totally unexpected? Totally predicted it from the first time you met Raney? How will Emma react?

As always reviews make my day! :D (and I might push the next chapter out sooner than I would normally with more reviews...hint...hint. I'm feelin' a bit unloved, haha, so bribery's good right? haha). Have a wonderful day!

-Becca


	27. Forgotten Truth

Wow! You guys are so awesome! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews for the last chapter! A huge shout out to these fantastic reviewers: **laisvega, ShawneeSavage**, **Pinkbeca, fantasyluver714, **and **Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg**! And as I promised, the next chapter out sooner out than the regular schedule! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Forgotten Truth**

Before she realized what she was even doing, Emma's hand lashed out and struck Raney across the face. The impact didn't seem to do much to him except surprise him, but it made her feel better. She jumped to her feet, and she couldn't control the words that began to pour out from her mouth. "Who do you think you are! My uncle? How dare you exploit my childhood and my past for your own sick gain? You think that I would believe you – you, you sick monster! How dare you! Never speak to me of this again! Never do I want to hear your lies about my father come out of your mouth again! Never!"

Raney was on his feet and was reaching out towards her, trying to comfort her. His words were being drowned out by her angry shouts. "Listen to me!" He finally shouted. "You were three years old when you picked up your first sword. I was there and your mother nearly had a heart attack. She yelled at me for hours until your father came back and admitted that he had instructed me to do so. He wanted to start teaching you to fight."

Emma was silent, mesmerized by his words. At three years old? He wanted to teach her that early? At her silence, Raney continued.

"You were seven when your father gave you your first sword and allowed you to practice with it instead of a wooden one."

"You were nine when your father let me duel you. I beat you, of course, but you were clever and cunning, and a bit of a brat. You threw dirt into my eyes and nearly had me. Your father laughed and called you a pirate."

"You were eleven when your mother died. I attended the funeral and left shortly after. You and your father both were understandably heartbroken. I didn't want to interfere with your grieving, and your father seemed unnaturally cold to me during that time."

"I was gone for a long period of time after that, and the last time I saw you before your father disappeared was when you were fifteen. I remember walking into the house and hearing the clang of steel in the backyard. I watched from the window as your father struggled to keep up with you. He was the better swordsman, obviously, but you were quick, and he was aging and tired. That time you beat him and accidentally cut him on his forearm. You cried at all the blood, and I rushed out with a cloth to tie it up. I didn't think you had ever been so happy to see me before. You showed me the white daisies that you had been growing in memory of your mother. You said those were her favorite flowers. And all the while you had your sword, sitting naturally in its scabbard on your hip as another woman your age would be in a man's arms. You kept it everywhere you went – even for dinner."

"Stop." Emma said hoarsely. Raney didn't hear her and continued to talk. "Stop!" she repeated, overwhelmed by all these lost memories. She found herself on the floor, tears welling in her eyes. She looked up at Raney, and through the tears, tried to study him and see the similarities in his face to that of her father's.

"I don't mean to hurt you, Emma. I just want you to know."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked in a fierce whisper.

"Because I didn't know for sure until less than an hour ago." He explained. "I had my assumptions, but I had no proof. You looked like her, that's for sure, and you were a good swordsman, but that didn't prove much. Jack never told me anything about your past, and I never asked because I had no reason to. You were just another of Jack's wenches," Emma flinched at this, "who was happening to be getting in my way. My distaste for you blinded my sight. I suppose I always knew, just didn't want to accept it until I was on the _Pearl_ and I asked how your arm was. You said, 'I'm fine. I simply fell.'"

"Your father said those same words to me once. We had gotten into a fight and I had pushed him, and he had fallen over some rocks and his arm was broken. I instantly regretted it, and asking how he was, he said those same words: 'I'm fine. I simply fell.'"

Emma hastily wiped the tears from her face. "Why did you disappear? After my father did, so did you? I never really made anything of it. In my greif, I accepted the fact that I had no family, but I still had you. I had just forgotten, deemed it unnecessary."

"I went searching for your father." He replied. "I knew that you needed him, and I had to find him for you."

"Where did you look? Why wouldn't you tell your orphaned niece at least that you were going to look for him? Or why didn't you take me with you? How was I supposed to take care of myself? Defend myself? You left me to practically die!"

Raney sighed. "If I could go back and change things, I would. I know I didn't handle the situation the best way. But I didn't want to give you a false hope that I could find him. I couldn't break that to you. Besides, I was a naval officer. I was constantly on the move. I figured you'd be better off on your own than with me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Emma said. "That only makes you a coward."

"In my defense, you turned out just fine."

"Yeah, I am _fantastic._ Every woman in Port Bain wouldn't come within ten feet of me because I was basically a man. No man would even consider courting me. I came home each night with cuts and bruises and no money to adequately treat them. My profession was threatening my life! And if that doesn't make it sound like I'm not okay, I was captured by pirates. _Pirates! _Does it sound like I turned out okay?!"

"Okay," he conceded. "Your circumstances and experiences were dreadful, but you are still alive and can obviously take care of yourself!"

"That doesn't mean that I should have had to." She said quietly.

Raney was silent for a few moments, avoiding her gaze. "I was afraid this would happen."

"What?"

"That you would resent me for this. It's quite obvious I still haven't found your father."

Emma thought her words through before she responded. "You have to understand this is a lot for me to take in. I have many more questions, but I think I just need to rest."

"Of course," Raney helped her from the floor and had a crewman show her to a private quarter. With her mind spinning, and wishing that Jack was there for her to talk to, Emma tried to sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After she had taken a much needed nap and collected her thoughts, Emma sought Raney out for more answers. She found him at the helm and she greeted him with a terse nod.

"You have some holes in your story." She said.

"If you have a question, ask it." His eyes kept flickering back to the _Pearl_, as if to make sure they wouldn't turn and attack his ship.

"How did you become a pirate? If your goal was to find my father, then why are you doing this?"

"I never intentionally became one. It just happened. Being in the navy, I just couldn't leave to search for him. I had obligations and duties. So at first I would temporarily take short trips, but it was never enough. I took a ship and left. I'm a wanted man because of it."

"You've given up searching for him then."

"I've never given up. Yes, my priorities have changed, but I am always looking."

"Did you have any hints? Did he have enemies? Where did you begin? I just remember one day I woke up and he wasn't there." She cleared her throat, trying to swallow her emotions as she remembered that day. "I figured he had just gone to run some errands. But he never came back. I didn't know what to think."

"That was the problem. He just disappeared. There are no clues or hints. He took nothing with him – everything he owned was left behind. I knew of no enemies he may have had. Overall, he was well liked. None of it makes any sense."

"So where did you begin?"

"I asked around. No one knew anything. Then I went to the nearest ports, cities, towns…no trace. I've searched far and wide."

"I just…" Emma trailed off, her eyes growing misty. "After my mother died, he was all I had left. He was my everything and I know I was the same for him. He would have never willingly left me. Something happened to him out of his control. I fear that he's dead…"

Raney delicately patted her shoulder. "I know, I know."

Emma realized in that moment that she had someone else related to her, that no matter what, she had a family again. She had someone that truly understood what she was going through. Emma leaned into Raney and hugged her uncle. Raney glanced down in surprise and awkwardly wrapped an arm around her. A smile began to grow across his face.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack pulled out his telescope once more. He had been regularly checking Raney's ship for any signs of Emma. The last he had seen of her was hours ago and it troubled him. She had come out of Raney's cabin, wiping tears from her face and looking completely exhausted. If he had done anything to hurt her…

Gazing through the telescope, he looked towards the helm to keep tabs on Raney. What he saw though, made him nearly drop the telescope. Emma was in Raney's arms – willingly – her face peaceful and serene. A smile was forming across Raney's face, but not one of joy or happiness. It was cold and sinister. Focusing on Emma's face once more, he could only come to one conclusion.

"She's been drugged!" He shouted, pulling the telescope away from his eyes, unable to look any longer.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, unsure what he was talking about.

"How else do ye explain this?" He shoved the telescope at him. Fumbling, Gibbs managed to take it and hold it to his eyes. Frowning, he slowly lowered it. "I can't."

"I can't even imagine what lies he's feeding her." He spat.

"Cap'n, before Raney attacked, what did he propose in your cabin?"

"He wanted to change the shares." He said darkly. "Originally it was split evenly amongst us four. But he wanted everyone to give 5% more to Emma. He had some good reasoning, and I agreed. What's 5% in the scheme of everything, right? So Emma now has 40%, and the rest of us have 20%."

"Why would he do that, though? Give up 5% of his own?"

"He said that he would receive his share in other ways." Only now did Jack understand what he meant as he stared at his ship, where Emma was being held captive and brainwashed.

"The sooner we get to San Andres, the better."

* * *

D'aw, poor Jack. :(

As always, reviews make my day! Tell me what you thought of the chapter and constructive criticism is welcome. What do you think will happen on San Andres? Will they find the treasure? Until next time!

-Becca


	28. Two Drops of True Love and Fate

I want to give a huge thank you to my lovely reviewers for the last chapter: **WeirdButCool, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg, **and **Lucia****123**. You all are amazing! *HUGS*

Also, only five more chapters left after this one! :O

* * *

**Chapter 28: Two Drops of True Love and Fate**

San Andres was a dark outline against the gray skies. Since Raney's attack, the skies had slowly darkened. As they neared, Peter became more and more worried, muttering different parts of the riddle repeatedly. A light rain began to fall and Jack gritted his teeth. Because of the reduced visibility, the _Black Pearl_ and Raney's ship sailed much closer than Jack would have preferred. Jack could easily see Emma standing next to Raney at the helm. She tilted her head back and laughed at something he said. Jack narrowed his eyes.

It began to rain, the clouds over spilling. Jack placed a hand on his hat so the wind wouldn't sweep it away. They still had half of a day left before they would reach the island. Even darker clouds, so dark they were almost black, continued to billow above them. Both crews looked up at them warily.

"It's beginning." Peter said above the noise of the wind. Rain began to pound down upon them, drenching everyone and everything in seconds. Little could be heard above the noise of the beginning storm. "Vespera's wrath has begun!"

"The riddle!" Jack shouted as a large wave rocked the ship. "Repeat the riddle!"

Peter closed his eyes and began to recite:

_"Beware the gold_

_The curses it brings_

_Rain and thunder its told_

_Are not the only storm that stings_

_This will not stop_

_Not betrayal, not hate_

_But for two drops_

_Of true love and fate_

_Red rusty and cold_

_Over a storming sea_

_A dark isle of old_

_With a simple melody_

_One hopeless day_

_And two broken hearts_

_Tell me now_

_Do you want to start?"_

"How do we stop it?" Jack shouted.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know how we can! We never figured it out! We should have consulted Raney beforehand, but there's no way to in this storm! We'll have to sail through!"

Jack glanced contemptuously at Raney's ship, internally blaming all of this on him. With a steady arm, Jack steered the ship in a direction cutting through the wind and towards the island.

The storm was relentless. No matter what Jack or the crew did, it raged around them and through them and upon them. The wind beat mercilessly against their bodies and against the ship. During a normal storm, Jack was normally capable of controlling the helm by himself, but this was no normal storm. Gibbs and Cotton alternately helped him steer the ship to keep it on course. The rain soaked them through and stung their eyes, flying at horizontally and then vertically and every which direction in between. It stabbed at their skins and was like ice underneath their boots. Thunder boomed above them and lightning consistently streaked across the sky.

When the crew felt as if they no longer had the strength to even stand, a ray of sunshine pierced through the clouds and the rain lightened to a soft drizzle. San Andres was before them and the ship sailed onto the coast. Not bothering to send a group of pirates ahead to scout the area, the crews unboarded and tied the _Pearl _down. They laid down on the sand, exhausted, soaking in the sun and hoping it would rejuvenate them.

Jack tipped over his hat and dumped out the water that had collected there. Fitting it back on his head, he glanced around, waiting for Raney's crew to come ashore. But he watched uneasily as Raney's ship stayed out in the waters and a small dinghy dropped down with only two people inside of it. Raney paddled and Emma's gaze was fixed on Jack as they rowed ashore.

"Well that was exciting." Raney spat onto the sand. He looked as battered and exhausted as the other men, which made Jack feel slightly better. "Now what, oh wise one?"

Jack drew out his sword angrily. "Now you release Emma! You've no right to keep her captive on your ship!" He swung his sword towards Raney, and he pulled his sword out and parried the blow just in time.

"Captive? She's not a prisoner aboard my ship!" Raney argued, parrying another of Jack's heavy blows.

"Then why did you steal her from mine?!"

"Because I had to!"

"Steal?" Emma interjected loudly. "What am I, some trophy to you, Jack?"

"What?" Jack's sword clashed against Raney's. "I never said that!"

"Well, you implied it!"

"I didn't imply anything! I'm trying to save you!"

"Save me? I don't need saving! I can choose for myself where I decide to go and why!"

Jack pushed Raney's sword away and in the next moment, punched him square in the jaw. Raney staggered back a few feet, clutching his lower jaw in pain.

"Raney!" Emma exclaimed, running over to Raney and putting a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" She turned to Jack. "Why would you do that?"

"What is this madness? Why are ye defending him? He kidnapped you!"

"Jack, he didn't kidnap me!" Emma gave a frustrated sigh and waved her hands. "Okay, he kind of did. But he needed to speak to me alone and you would have never permitted it."

"An' with good reason!" Jack glared at Raney. "What did he need to speak to ye about? What was _so_ important that kidnapping was the only option?"

Emma was silent for a few moments. "Jack…" she trailed off, glancing around at the surrounding crew. "I'm not sure right now is the right time to be doing this."

"Really?" Jack replied angrily. "I can't think of a better time to do it!"

Emma's expression was pained. She took a few steps closer to Jack. "Raney is my uncle, Jack."

Jack glanced between Emma and Raney. "You're not serious." He said with a hesitant grin.

"This isn't a joke." Emma said, exasperated.

"Ye honestly believe that he's not feeding ye a bunch of lies?" Jack pointed his finger accusingly at Raney.

"I don't need to give you proof Jack, but he told me memories of my own childhood that no one else would know." Her voice was threateningly low. "It's him."

"So you're saying even though ye were kidnapped by him, you're now aboard his ship by choice."

"Yes!" Emma closed her eyes in relief. "Jack, he has answers to questions I've been asking my entire life! This is great!" She said enthusiastically, taking hold of his hands.

Jack looked down at their hands and then over at Raney. He sighed and removed his hands from hers. "It's fantastic." He said flatly. The rain began to pick up once more.

In a startlingly swift move, using the mounting rain as a distraction, Jack slashed his sword at Raney, cutting a deep gash on his forearm. He cried out in pain and brought his sword up to block Jack's.

"Jack, no!" Emma cried out, trying to interfere but being unable to with her useless arm.

Raney's blade flew back at Jack and he took a step to the side, easily parrying the sword. Their swords clashed, sparkling silver against the darkening skies and the heavy rain. The sand was thick underneath their boots and Raney nearly stumbled across a particular lump. He whirled his sword high above his head and then let it fall. Jack again easily parried it. He stepped forward, bringing the sword down with all of the strength behind it. Raney blocked it, but had to use both hands to shove it away once more. He aimed a low blow at Jack's feet, but Jack was quick and was expecting it, jumping over the sword and in the same moment cutting his sword across Raney's shoulder. He winced, but blocked the next attack with the clang of steel slicing through the air.

Jack didn't wait any longer to finish the fight. When Raney blocked his next attack, a low thrust at his side, Jack scooped up some sand with his hand and threw it into Raney's face. Raney shouted in surprise and Jack kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling back onto the sand. Jack lowered the point of his sword until it touched Raney's neck. He watched, satisfied, as his opponent lay at his mercy.

"JACK!" Emma came running out of nowhere and knocked into him. Jack stumbled and fell sideways into the sand. By the time he scrambled back to his feet and had his sword ready, Raney was also at his feet, standing several yards away with Emma standing in between them. "You have to stop." Her voice was raised above the raging storm above.

But Jack was beyond reason. He ran forward, pushing Emma easily aside and clashing swords once more with Raney. His next blow he aimed right for Raney's head, and as his sword sliced through the air, an unforeseen object intersected it. He realized with horror, Emma had come between them and raised her arm to block Jack's sword. "No!" He shouted, but it was too late. He dropped his guard, only focusing on Emma as he caught her. He quickly surveyed the damage he had inflicted when a searing pain from his shoulder jolted him out of his focus. "She's hurt!" He shouted, hoping Raney would have the decency to stop.

And he did.

The two men crowded around her and Jack gingerly held up her arm. The cut was deep, extending from her wrist to halfway up her forearm, where it curved off. Jack ripped part of his sleeve off and tied it roughly around the wound to stop the bleeding. However a few droplets of blood ran down her arm and into the sand. As Jack leaned forward, the blood from his shoulder began to seep through his clothes.

"You're hurt." Emma murmured.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I'm so sorry – you weren't supposed to get in the way!"

Emma ignored him, pulling back the side of his shirt to see Jack's wound. She gingerly pressed her hand against the wound and Jack instinctively flinched. As she did so, a drop of blood, as if its own free will, ran down Emma's index finger and around the curve of her thumb, dropping down into the sand in the exact spot where her own blood had sunk into moment prior. The blood mixed for a moment and then sank farther down into the sand until it completely disappeared. No one noticed the strange phenomenon, as they were each tending to each other's wounds.

Jack stood to his feet, and helped Emma to hers. She took a few steps back and stood next to Raney, looking down at her hands.

"So this is it then…" Jack trailed off, vaguely waving his sword in their general direction.

"Jack, it doesn't have to be like this!" Emma pleaded.

"Yeah." He said heavily. "Yeah it does. You're either with him, or you're with me."

"Don't make me do this, Jack." Emma's voice broke and tears began to gather in her eyes.

"I guess you've made your decision then."

"Jack, you have to understand. He's my uncle – the only family that I have left! Nothing is thicker than the blood we share." Tears began to spill over.

"Nothing?" Jack repeated, his voice and expression both pained at her words. He shook his head and looked down at the sword in his hand resignedly. "No, you're right. Nothing is thicker than that." He said sarcastically. With that, he shoved his sword into its sheath and turned his back on her, walking back to where his crew awkwardly awaited their captain.

"Jack!" Emma cried out once more, but he didn't turn around or acknowledge her.

He only turned when there was a collective gasp from the crew of the _Black Pearl_. The sand on the spot that Emma and Jack's blood had soaked into began to sink into the earth. Emma and Raney took frantic steps backwards as the hole continued to suck sand into the surrounding area. After a few more moments, the hole stilled and they waited for the sand in the air to settle. Jack took a few hesitant steps forward and looked down into the hole, as did Raney and Emma. There, at the bottom of the hole, lay an old, sun-bleached and waterlogged chest. The chest must have spanned six feet wide, six feet long, and seven feet deep. In the next few moments, the rain ended and the sky cleared. As the three leaned down towards the chest to examine it further – could this really be it? – a ray of sun fell onto the chest and they all caught a glimmer of gold.

* * *

Dun dun dun... ;)

As always, reviews make my day! I can't believe that the end is in sight! How do you think the story will end? What of Jack and Emma?

Until next time,

-Becca


	29. Shattered

Ahhh! We're drawing closer and closer to the end! :O Again, thank you to my lovely reviewers: Jasmine-.-Momo-chan, Pinkbeca, and PrincessofHorror!

And without further ado. :)

* * *

**Chapter 29: Shattered**

The three people stared at the chest, disbelieving that they had finally found it. Then Jack and Raney began to move at once. Despite its size, they were able to pull out the waterlogged chest together. They dropped it onto the sand and Jack eagerly went for the clasp. Surprisingly, there was no lock, and the lid lifted open easily with a creak. They all crowded around to see inside and gasped.

There were four lone pieces of gold lying at the bottom of the trunk next to a ratty piece of parchment. Jack snatched it up and smoother out the wrinkles. The ink had faded and was distorted from water damage, but the message was quite clear:

_Be thankful for what has already been given._

Jack had to read the parchment three times over before he fully began to accept the truth of the matter. Jack sank back onto his knees in astonishment, and Raney snatched the parchment out of his hands, reading it for himself. Emma read over his shoulder. When he finished, he crumpled the piece of paper angrily and threw it as hard as he could. The parchment soared a few yards and then the wind picked it up and carried it out of sight. "It's empty!" He shouted. The crew gave a collective sigh of disappointment and there were murmurs of discontent. Jack stood to his feet and with an angry roar, kicked the chest as hard as he could, sending rotted pieces of wood flying. The four pieces of gold tumbled out and lay glinting in the sun.

"It can't be." Emma murmured in shock. "How can we have put all this time and effort into finding this only for someone else to have gotten to it first?"

"No one beat us to it." Jack corrected angrily. "There was no treasure to begin with."

Peter joined them and he frowned, shaking his head. "I wasted all that time searching for something that never existed. I left my child and wife for nothing…" He hung his head as tears began to fill his eyes.

While the others were merely disappointed, Jack was livid. He scooped the coins off of the ground and threw them at Raney. "Here's your gold." He turned to Emma. "And I hope you're happy too. There's your uncle." To Peter, "We're leaving. I want off this godforsaken island."

"You're really serious." Emma had to try, at least one more time. "You're really doing this?" She hastily wiped her eyes once more.

"I'm not doin' anything. This is you." Jack replied over his shoulder, not bothering to turn and look at her. If he did, he wasn't sure that he would be able to leave her behind.

The crew solemnly followed behind their captain and boarded the ship. They would have to wait a few hours for high tide in order to head back out to sea, for the ship was stranded in the sand.

Jack headed straight to his cabin, giving nobody orders and not wanting any conversation. He didn't bother to watch what Emma did next; he didn't think he'd be able to bear the pain of seeing the only thing that he had gained on the entire trip, all the shared memories and the love that was just beginning to kindle, slip away through his fingers. He had had numerous flings before, but nothing compared to Emma. Every other encounter and experiences seemed so dull and lifeless; Emma was the complete opposite: exciting, fiery, passionate. He also realized that she was his only hope.

Gazing around at his cluttered cabin, he finally slumped down into the plump chair behind his desk. Rum, he realized. He needed rum. He reached out to the half-full bottle already sitting on his desk. He was instantly filled with the memory of Emma, in her anger, trying to prove a point, chucking a half-full bottle of rum off the ship. He gave a small grin, but it quickly faded.

No, no more. Thoughts such as those were no longer welcome. Jack was no longer welcome in her life. Overcome with emotions, he angrily struck out at the rum bottle. It flew off the desk and then smashed into pieces when it struck the floor, rum oozing out in all directions between the pieces of broken glass. Drawing his hand over his face, Jack accepted the fact that his life was completely shattered.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Raney helped Emma into the dinghy and began to row back to his ship. They were both silent, grieving in their own separate ways. Raney for his treasure and gold that never existed, and Emma for Jack. At least she had her uncle now, she acknowledged happily. She looked up at Raney and gave him an encouraging smile, but the look he returned startled her. He did not smile back, but sneered, his eyes cold. He looked away.

She didn't realized how much the treasure meant to him. She sighed, clasping her hands together. He just needed some time, as did she.

When they reached the ship, a rope ladder was thrown down and Raney went up first. Emma followed more slowly, the events of the day seeming to catch up to her all at once. "Hurry up!" He shouted down at her. She quickened the pace and when she reached the hatch, he pulled her up by the back of her shirt. Roughly, he grabbed her injured arm and threw her against the deck. She cried out in pain and her vision flickered. Holding her arm close to her body, Raney's boots thudded against the planks as he walked towards her. She looked up at her uncle's face for the first time in fear.

He shoved his sneering face close to hers. "Welcome aboard, ya dirty wench. We may be related by blood, but by blood only. I have no claim on you."

"I don't understand…" Emma shook her head and looked around at the surrounding crew's unwelcoming faces. She spotted the big man that she had once gotten into a fight with at the bar.

"Of course you don't understand, you stupid thing. That's the point." Her grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. She cried out in pain once more.

"Lies? Everything you said was a lie?"

"I only told you a few lies. But I suppose you deserve the truth about your father."

"My father!" Emma interrupted.

"Yes, your vile father." He waved at two crewmen standing nearby. "Restrain her." He ordered.

"Restrain?! What-!" She tried to lunge away from them but they were bigger and stronger. She cried out when they took her healing arm and wrenched it behind her back. She quickly found that resistance was futile and only caused more pain.

"Remember if you can, Emma, when I told you your father fell in love with your mother? Her name was Alice, and she…" he trailed off, a curious transformation coming over him. He features softened, his eyes became brighter, and a hint of a genuine smile was visible.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "You were in love with her."

Raney's face returned to its normal sneer. "Yes, and your father stole her from me."

"Stole?" Emma couldn't help but say. "Or did she go willingly?"

She acknowledged she deserved the resulting slap, but it stung all the same. "I don't blame her for any of this. Yes," he said with pain, "she left willingly, but he knew we were in love and he tricked her and betrayed his own brother!"

"So when he disappeared…" she trailed off with dread, finally putting the pieces together.

"Very good." He mocked. "He didn't disappear, I killed him. And you're the only thing keeping his memory still alive." He spat. "Take 'er to the brig."

"Only then did Emma realize the gravity of her mistake. She wasn't sure what was worse, though; knowing that she may her lose life, or knowing that she gave Jack up for nothing.

* * *

:( Well this was a rather depressing chappie, eh? Oh but there's so much to come!:)

Reviews make my day! So I encourage you all to drop a few words with what you thought of the chapter, favorite parts, least favorite parts, suggestions. I love to hear from my lovely readers. A lot of the reason that I write is because of you. *HUGS*

-Becca


	30. The Letter

Thank you to my lovely reviewers for the last chapter: _Pinkbeca, emilyhumbug, _and _laisvega! _You guys are wonderful, have some cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)

* * *

**Chapter 30: The Letter**

Emma lost track of time down in the brig. They came to give her old, moldy scraps of food at irregular intervals, as if just to toy with her. Her hands were chained to the wall above her head. The manacles were rough and heavy. Her arms and wrists no longer ached with pain; they were simply numb.

There were leaks in the boards and they looked as if they were carved out merely to keep the prisoners cold, wet, and miserable. Pools of water lapped over her legs as the boat rocked back and forth. She wished for a drink of water as her mouth was dry and her tongue thick. She closed her eyes.

No, if she could have just one wish right now, it would be to be able to apologize to Jack, admit that she was wrong and should've listened to him. She realized in hindsight just how idiotic and _blind_ she had been. If Raney truly loved her and cared even the slightest for her well-being, he would've run to her with open arms the minute that he saw her. Or, he would have never left to begin with.

She reasoned that she wasn't still in shock because the clues had always been laid out in front of her, she just refused to acknowledge them. All the same, what vile person kills their own brother?

What seemed like years passed and the only glimpse of the outside world was when one of the crewmen would bring her food, if you would call it that. She could only tell that time passed and that she wasn't just reliving each tortuous day repeatedly by the weaker she became. She no longer could raise her arms the few inches that her manacles allowed; they simply hung against the restraints.

If only she could tell Jack how terribly sorry she was for what she had done.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Weeks had passed since the cursed day on the island and everyone on the crew had found it best to simply put that day and the treasure out of their minds. Cotton's bird had merely said "treasure in the sand" and Jack had tried to shoot it with his pistol. No one dared bring up the treasure or Emma's absence, even if Jack wasn't nearby.

Jack tried to put Emma from his mind as best as he could, but he found it nearly impossible. Everything on the ship reminded him of her. He would simply stand at the helm and proudly watch his sails flap in the wind when he would catch a glimpse of pink thread. Knowing that she had done that months past just to, at that time, spite him, set him in a fearsome rage. He had ordered that they be taken down and the pink to be replaced; however, they didn't have the supplies to replace it. So the pink remained.

When he was cleaning his room, after the pestering of Mr. Gibbs repeatedly suggesting it to him to keep him busy, Jack found the sash that Emma had borrowed once as a belt. She had innocently taken it and haphazardly returned it to the floor where she had found it. He threw the sash overboard.

He couldn't even drown himself in his rum without thinking of the nights spent in drunken bliss, the passionate kisses shared, the bottles thrown at each other and off the ship. He couldn't take it.

He didn't leave his cabin often. So he was left to his own vices of brooding over what he couldn't change and what he couldn't forget. It was his own form of torture. It was his own hell.

A tentative knock on the door broke Jack out of his reverie. "Come in."

Ana Maria poked her head inside the room and held up a folded piece of parchment in her hand. "I found something I think might interest you."

Jacked raised his eyebrows in interest. "What is it?"

Ana Maria entered the room and held it out for him to take. He looked at it warily, as if it were poison. "I found it at the bottom of the trunk me and Emma shared." Jack narrowed his eyes at her name. "I didn't read it, since it's addressed to ye, cap'n."

When Jack didn't take it, but simply stared at the letter, Ana Maria dropped it on his desk and left.

Jack stared at the letter for a few more minutes, his mind spinning. What would she have wanted to say to him? Was she always planning on leaving? Was this even a good idea? If he truly wanted to forget her, he wouldn't read words written in the past. Nonetheless, he couldn't resist. He had to know. He hesitantly opened the letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm not really even sure why I'm writing this. I don't know if this will ever even reach your eyes. Yet, my mind is just a jumble and I need to let my thoughts out, and I'm not quite brave enough to say these words to you directly. _

_I love you. There, I said it. I think I really realized it when I told you how infuriating and crazy you were, but that I still deeply cared for you. And I meant it. I just didn't say everything. The only other person that I've truly loved is my parents, and they both have been taken from me. I can't imagine having the last person that I love being taken from me as well, but I know you well enough that that is very unlikely. If anything, I would be the one to leave. But that isn't going to happen either. When I was first captive aboard the Black Pearl, I couldn't wait to go home. But everything has changed in such a short amount of time. This is my home now. I can't imagine settling down anymore. I will never be satisfied sitting in one spot and that spot alone. I want to travel the seas with you, to travel the world with you. The Pearl is my home now._

_Peter really nudged me into thinking about all of this. After the search for the treasure is over, he asked me what I would do. I've decided that with your permission, I will stay aboard and remain on the crew. We'll be rich as kings then, won't we Jack? Just think of all the rum we will be able to buy! Nevermore will there be rum shortages on your beloved ship. _

_I also want to say thank you. I didn't realized how unhappy I was in Port Bain because that's all I've ever known. When I was aboard the Pearl, I understood what really living was (besides just bugging pesky captains, that is). If I had made enough to buy dinner that night and only had a few scratches, that was a good day for me. But you've opened my world. No longer do I have to worry about just surviving. I can truly just be happy. That's all because of you. I didn't have friends in Port Bain like I do on the Pearl, and I didn't have you. Thank you, for everything._

_Well, there's a commotion above. Ana says Raney's ship is approaching – I supposed I'm needed. If something is to happen to me, I hope that you receive this, and at least know how I feel. I can only hope you feel the same, Jack. _

_With all my love, _

_Emma _

Jack didn't realize how tightly he was gripping the letter until the top corner ripped. He gently set the letter on the desk, so as not to damage it further, and read it two more times, just to make sure he read it right. She loved him! She cared for him! She never intended to leave!

He knew that he loved her, too. It stung that she had chosen Raney over him, but he knew how much she craved to have a family again, and Jack couldn't provide that. He realized now how stubborn he had been. They could have remained together and still had Raney in their lives. Jack may not have liked it, but he should have been willing to do anything for her. Instead, he left her like she meant nothing to him. But that wasn't true. He loved her, and he couldn't get her out of his head.

These last couple of weeks had been torture. He could only think of her and nothing but her, and now since he read the letter, he could only think about what he was giving up because of his own pride. His own pride stood in the way of both her happiness and his happiness. What did it matter if there was another man, a man that could prove a fatherly figure to her – which she needed – was in the picture as well? She must be miserable, he reasoned, if what she said in the letter was true. But she had no reason to lie, and there was no reason that her feelings would have changed in the last couple of weeks.

She may be angry, hurt, upset, but Jack knew that you didn't lose love quickly. Jack knew he still had a chance.

He flew out of his chair, sending it toppling behind him, and hastily folded the letter. He shoved it into an inside pocket of his coat and flew out of the cabin. "Gibbs!" He shouted, looking around for his first mate.

Out of breath, Gibbs appeared at his side. "Cap'n?"

Jack gripped Gibbs shoulder. "Where is she?" He asked urgently.

"Sh-she?" Gibbs asked hesitantly.

"Emma!" Jack replied impatiently.

"Emma? Cap'n…she's with Raney's crew—"

"No, you idiot! I know that! Where are they headed? We don't have any time to lose!"

Gibbs was speechless; his mouth moved but nothing came out. He finally shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know, cap'n. They left before us and we were glad to see them go!"

"Oh, ye are completely useless." He muttered, shoving past him. On second thought, he turned back around. "Where's Peter?"

"In the galley, cap'n. He's been in a right depressed mood since the island… drowning 'is miseries in the bottle."

Jack raced to the galley and found Peter exactly where Gibbs said he would be. He slid into the chair next to him, and as Peter raised the bottle to his lips to take another swig, Jack snatched it away from him, sloshing rum down the front of him.

"What the-!" His hand was raised in the air and Jack patted his cheeks, as if to wake him up, and rendered him speechless.

"I need you coherent." Jack explained and then continued. "The ship. Where did it go?"

"What ship? What in the blazes are you talking about?"

"Raney's ship! With Emma! Where was it headed?"

Peter leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his soaked shirt. "You've decided to go after her." He observed.

"Yes, yer a bright 'un." Jack replied hastily. "Where are they?"

He held a finger up in the air. "What made you change your mind?"

Jack was going to object, say that they had no time to waste, but he sighed and pulled the letter out of his jacket. He laid it carefully on the table for him to see. "Ana found it in their shared trunk. It's to me. Apparently you had some sway in her decisions, as well."

Peter didn't pick up the letter to read it, but his face did soften. He pushed it back towards Jack. "They were headed north west when they left the island. That's all I know. Raney didn't make it public where they were going, nor did he have any reason to. But…" He gave a small grin. "I figured you would come to your senses eventually."

Jack smiled in return, grateful for his intuition. "Thank ye. It's a start." He patted Peter on the back, returned him his rum bottle, and ran to the top deck. The crew all paused in their duties and watched as their captain resumed his rightful place at the helm.

"Welcome back, cap'n." Ana Maria smiled.

Jack grinned, a flash of gold in the sunlight, and pulled out his compass. He didn't know why he didn't think of it first, but he knew as the needle pointed north of north west, that in that direction, he would find Emma.

* * *

D'awww. :D

Thoughts, concerns, predictions, criticisms? I'd love to hear them! Reviews make my day and I love talking to my lovely readers!

Aaaaand, there's only three more chapters left! :O I can't believe that this story is really coming to a close. It's a bit bittersweet to me. But no worries, I've been writing another story (about halfway done at the moment ~ 18 chapters or so written) so yeah! Stay classy y'all.

-Becca


	31. Burn

Thank you to _Pinkbeca_, who was my only reviewer for the last chapter. Say whaaaaa!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Burn**

Emma passed in various states of unconsciousness. She was only awake, at the most, half an hour before she passed out again. They still brought her food, but when she stopped eating it, they stopped bringing it for a time. But they started bringing it again; she assumed they wanted her to be thankful that they were feeding her again. Her stomach was an empty pit that ached and she knew that she should try to eat, but she had lost all motivation. What was the point? The food they offered would do her no good anyway. She knew she was dying, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. She had lost Jack, and that was enough to no longer want to live.

A bang of metal against metal startled Emma from her stupor. She squinted in the darkness; someone was there, but they brought no lantern. She was glad; the light burned her eyes.

"You truly look pitiful." A voice said through the darkness.

Emma closed her eyes and repressed a groan. She had hoped that Raney would pay no visits to her and that he would let her die in peace.

"Why haven't you eaten? I've been very generous."

Emma knew that she wouldn't be able to speak even if she tried.

"You've given up, I see. You're no longer the naïve, ignorant girl. You've learned." His sounded almost proud, in a twisted way. He waited for her to say something, and when she didn't he continued. "Well, I can't have my only niece dying on me." She heard the clink of keys as he pulled them out of his pocket. The cell door opened with a click and he was suddenly right there in front of her. She shook in fear as he unlocked her manacles, but he did her no harm. Her arms fell as dead weight to the floor, and she began to feel the pain again as the blood surged through her arms once more. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand.

But he did not wait for her to try. He grabbed one of her arms and she released a small moan of pain as he jerked her to her feet. She stumbled along as he pulled her roughly behind him. She fell numerous times, but he showed no sympathy, only jerked her back to her feet. Emma was relieved when they finally reached the top deck. She fell to the floor and laid her head against the cool boards. She closed her eyes, content to stay right there and just to be forgotten. But Raney only left her there for a few moments while he took care of another matter.

He lifted her back to her feet and she leaned dumbly against him. "I've prepared a dinner for just you and yer ol' uncle." He gave a cold smile. Her empty stomach rumbled at the mention of dinner. He escorted her to his cabin, where a table had been brought in and dinner was set out on it. Emma fell gratefully into one of the chairs. It was then that she noticed her red, bloodied wrists. She stared at them for a few moments, not understanding that she got the injuries from the manacles alone. She didn't want to know what the rest of her body looked like.

"Eat," Raney commanded. He seemed pleased at her ragged and beaten-up appearance.

Emma tiredly looked at the food set out on the table. There was a plate of chicken, mounds of fruit, loaves of bread and spreads. Emma didn't bother to use the utensils beside her plate and hoped it annoyed Raney as her dirty hands reached out for a piece of chicken. She tore off a chunk of bread and set the other half back down. Her stomach rumbled. She took a bite of the bread and was pleased to see Raney seemed rather disgusted by her actions. She bit into the chicken leg like a savage, smearing it across her face and hands. She hoped he liked that too.

He narrowed his eyes. "Filth. I'm related to filth." He said disdainfully, but he did not seem perturbed through the rest of the dinner at her eating manners. The chicken leg and the bread was all it took to fill her stomach. She drained her cup of water within the first few minutes, and was sad to find she would not receive another refill. She felt slightly rejuvenated, but she needed to rest. Raney had other ideas, however. He led her back out to the deck. The moon was high and the night was silent except for the lap of the water against the ship.

"Do you see that, over there?" He asked, pointing to a small smudge on the horizon. She nodded. "Do you know what that is?"

She shook her head no.

"That's Port Bain." He explained, his eyes glinted. "Your home."

"That's not my home." Emma spoke for the first time, her voice rough.

"When you were aboard the _Black Pearl_, you may have considered that your home. But you're not anymore, so that is your home. Would you like me to tell you why we're going there?"

She did not answer, and she did not want to know the answer.

"I'm going to destroy it. Burn the town to nothing but ashes, and you're going to burn with it."

* * *

Only two chapters left! :O HOW WILL IT ALL END? DUN DUN DUNNNN.

As a bit of incentive to let this story end with a bang, if I receive more reviews on this chapter, I'll release the next one on Monday instead of on Thursday. :) Reviews make my day!

-Becca


	32. Hope

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, _Nellie, Paula, emilyhumbug, EmeraldDagger, Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg,_ and _Mililusiones_! As I promised, here is the chapter uploaded early! (Sorry it's a little later than I had planned, but it is still technically Monday night where I am! :D) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Hope**

The night was particularly dark; the lanterns lit over the fort shed very little light, and the sentinel could see nothing but darkness beyond. It was cloudy, and the moon was hidden, not showing her face that night. He straightened his jacket against the wind and continued to stride along his route despite the cold. His eyes were wide and alert but he could see nothing out of the ordinary. He nodded at another passing guard as he went along his route.

He paused, set his gun against the ground and surveyed the area once more. The ocean was dark and the docks were motionless. No ships would be loading or unloading at this time of night. The night was still young, he realized tiredly, and it would be a long night at that. He didn't particularly like the night shifts, but he knew they were necessary, even in a small, quiet port such as Port Bain. He was proud of his town, proud that it was peaceful and respectable. The newer ports that were sprouting up were growing too quickly to control and there was no order.

He remembered being sent to Port Royal to guard one of their vessels once. The ship had contained some important good and there were rumors of pirates on the seas. He shuddered at the thought.

He stretched his arms and continued on his route, shaking out his stiff arms and legs. As he turned back the way he came, he heard a curious boom. Wondering if he even had heard anything at all, he quickened his pace, keeping his eyes alert. A resounding crash jerked his attention to the southern side of the port. He gripped the wall as another boom and then explosion sent wood and earth flying into the air. With dread, he understood what was happening.

"ATTACK!" He shouted as loud as he could. "We're under attack!" He swiveled to the ocean and for just a moment, the clouds parted and moon shined down onto the ocean. There, sitting proudly on the water, was an undisguisable pirate ship. "PIRATES!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The first cannon fired sent a slight tremor through the ship. Emma gripped the rails and watched in horror as the cannonball launched towards Port Bain, what she used to call her home. It crashed into the southern side of the port and exploded, destroying everything nearby and sending it flying into the air. She bit her tongue and tried to keep her face expressionless as she knew Raney was waiting for a reaction. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. That monster would get no more satisfaction from her.

So she didn't turn her face away, or close her eyes, or even shiver as she watched her old home begin to be destroyed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ could hear the boom of cannons before they saw the port or Raney's ship. They waited anxiously, some down on the gun deck managing the cannons, others atop waiting for the fight to begin. This was the worst part, Jack thought, the waiting. The ship seemed to move slowly though the water, as if the ocean itself didn't want Jack to reach his destination. He feared that they would be too late.

But soon enough, Raney's ship was in sight; a hushed silence fell over the crew as they approached. The lanterns had already been extinguished so that their approach would be a surprise. With their attention focused directly in front of them at the port, and not from an attack from behind, Jack knew they stood a good chance.

The cannons were loaded and swords were drawn. The time was nigh. As they grew closer and closer,the _Pearl_ gliding silently through the water, Jack waited with baited breath, knowing just a creak of the boards or a flap of a sail would give away the element of surprise. But luck was on their side; the wind was still and the ship silent until Jack said a single word that carried clearly across the ship: "Now." The pirates sprang into action; ropes were thrown and the cannons began to go off. Four cannons fired and part of the crew had already invaded Raney's ship before they even realized that they were under attack. Jack took hold of a rope that was making its way back to the _Pearl_ and kicked off the ship, swinging over the short distance between the two pirate ships, and landed onto Raney's ship with a _thud_.

"It's the _Black_—!" One man began to shout before Jack silenced him with his sword. He blocked another's sword and quickly finished him off, too. They were in his way, and he just needed to find Emma. He looked around wildly as cannons from the _Pearl_ plowed into the hull of Raney's ship. "Silence the cannons below!" He shouted, not wanting the same fate to befall his beloved ship.

He found Raney at the starboard side of the ship, yelling commands at his frantic crew. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Emma next to him. Her hands were bound with a rope, which was then tied to the rail of the ship. She was being forced to watch the destruction of her home, he realized. Tightening his grip on his sword, Jack approached her. Raney was preoccupied, so didn't notice him, but Emma looked up in fear as he approached. Her expression and overall appearance made him stop cold. "Emma…?" He whispered. Her face was ragged, her hair tangled, her face pale; but it was the fear that startled him. Before she was so sure and confident; now she was vulnerable, scared.

Her eyes brightened as she recognized who he was. "Jack!" She breathed. She moved towards him but was jerked back by her bonds. In a swift movement he severed the rope from the rail and helped untie them from her wrists. As the rope fell away, he was astonished to find her wrists bloodied and bruised. He knew only one thing that would cause that. Emma quickly hid them behind her back as if she was ashamed. "Jack!" She exclaimed again in surprise. "You came back! How did you find me?" Her voice was soft and excited, and just being able to hear it once more made Jack feel as if he had gained the whole world.

"I'll tell you later, love. We need to get you out of here." He gently took her arm and turned back towards the _Black Pearl_, but a sword pointed at his neck stopped him. Raney's brows were slanted and fury seeped through every line on his face.

"Sparrow," he spat before he attacked with his sword. It was just a silver blur in the moonlight. Jack pushed Emma back behind him with his arm and blocked the blow with his other. He parried another of Raney's attacks before he realized something was different; he had fought Raney before, but this furious Raney was like a completely different person. His fury gave him an altogether new source of energy. He was larger and broader than Jack, but he knew only a deep fury could provide this strength. Jack found himself taking a step back for support as he blocked each of Raney's blows. He could go no further when his back was pressed against the rail of the ship. Raney gave a smirk, like a predator that had just cornered his prey.

"It's the end of the line, Jack." He said confidently, flashing his teeth. Jack managed to parry his sword once more, but his arms burned with fatigue and Raney was only growing quicker as he caught sight of the end. Their swords crossed once more, but this time Raney did not slide his off for the next attack. He and Jack put all of their strength into trying to push the other back.

Suddenly, Raney gave a cry of pain and dropped his sword. He looked down at his chest and at the bloodied sword that protruded from behind. It slid out and Raney groaned. He covered the growing area of blood with his hands, trying to staunch the flow of blood. He turned slowly to face his attacker.

He found Emma standing there, her face grave. She didn't wait for him to so much as breathe before she shoved the sword directly into his heart. As quickly as she shoved it in, she pulled it out. Raney gasped and fell to his knees. Emma raised the sword once more and took a heavy breath.

"Do it." Raney gasped, his hands covered in blood as he clutched at his chest. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to deliver the final blow.

Emma's arm began to shake as she willed herself to kill the man who killed her father. Kill the man who ruined her life. Kill the man who almost killed her himself, tortured her, inflicted her with pain. Kill the man who gave her a false hope of a new life with an actual family again. Kill the man who fed her lies and took her away from Jack. Kill the man who was her last hope. Kill the man who had betrayed, lied, and killed without a second thought. She raised the sword even higher, and happened to look up and find Jack watching her.

His face gave away nothing, but just the sight of him filled Emma with hope again. He was the man that turned her life upside down, and was with her every step of the way. He was the man that taught her what happiness and love were again. He had saved her. And he was her hope, not Raney.

And he was about to watch her murder another person. Yet no matter what she did, she knew that he would love her all the same. He would always support her no matter her decision.

Tears filled Emma's eyes as she looked back down at Raney. She hated him, truly despised him. The last two weeks, if she wasn't thinking about Jack, she was wishing him dead. And here was her chance; here was her opportunity. Her arm shook and tears ran freely down her cheeks. "No," she gasped, dropping the sword. It fell with a clatter to the floor. Raney looked up in surprise and Jack was already by her side, kicking the sword away from Raney before he could make any attempts.

As he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest, the fighting around them ceased. Raney's crew dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrender when they realized that their captain was dying.

"I'm here," Jack whispered into Emma's hair. She was shaking and Jack held her tighter. "I'm here, love." Her tears soaked his shirt and he stroked her air. They stayed like that for a few more minutes as the _Black Pearl_'s crew began to shove the enemy's weapons off of the boat.

"Cap'n," Gibbs whispered at his side.

Jack nodded for him to continue.

"Their deploying their own ships. The navy will be here soon. We need to leave."

Jack gave Emma a tight squeeze and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back so he could look into her face. "I'm so sorry." He said.

She wiped her eyes and then shook her head. "No, no. I'm sorry. I'm the one that should be apologizing."

Before she could continue, Jack planted a quick kiss on her lips. "We'll finish this later, love." He smiled. With that, Jack grabbed hold of a rope and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly as he swung back over to the _Pearl. _The crew was already prepared to leave, they were just waiting for him.

He allowed Emma a few moments to look out over Port Bain and the wreckage of Raney's ship. "We can't linger," he said gently.

She nodded. "I know, I'm ready."

With her permission, Jack turned the ship and they began to sail away. Emma joined him there, but her eyes were fixed on either the ruined ship, or the chaotic port, Jack couldn't tell which. All he knew was that Emma was by his side again, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

There's only one chapter left after this guys! :O

As always reviews make my day! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! I plan on uploading the next chapter on Friday or Saturday, but more reviews tend to put me in a good mood and I might upload it on say... Wednesday or Thursday? (hint hint)!

I just want to say thanks again to all my lovely readers and reviewers once again. You all keep me going.

xxx Becca


	33. The End

Wow. That's all I can say at the moment. I can't believe that I am finally closing the last chapter for this story. It's been a long ride, and not necessarily smooth, but we're finally here!

I started this story in 2007 when I was thirteen years old. _Thirteen years old_. It started out with me just with a simple passion of loving _Pirates of the Caribbean _movies. So I came to FanFiction and started reading all of these amazing stories. Ideas started forming in my own mind and I just had to get them out. That's where this story started. I'll be nineteen in a month, and it's crazy that it took me so long to write this but that's okay! I had a ton of fun writing this and I hope that all of my lovely readers enjoyed it just as much as I did!

I want to thank all of my lovely readers and reviewers, the old and the new. You guys are such an inspiration and have left some of the most encouraging and heartwarming feedback ever. Those are the ones that make me want to keep writing. I'm just glad that I can share this passion of writing I have with others and I'm so blessed to have all of you wonderful people reading my work and letting me know what you think!

Lastly, I want to give a little plug to my other story, _Learning How to Run_. I've been writing that story simultaneously to this one. I started it last year and just didn't have the time to keep it up but in a few weeks, I will start uploading chapters to it every week! If you liked this story, I would encourage you to go check that one out, too. The first four chapters are up and the others will be up shortly! So it's a bit of a teaser, you could say. :)

Ahhh, okay! Enough rambling, but I'm just so happy that we're finally here! Without further ado, the conclusion to _Not as it Seems_…

**Chapter 33: The End**

"Ouch!"

Emma yanked her arm back from Jack's rough hands. "Sorry, love." He said sheepishly. He dipped the cloth into a bucket of water and then took her arm back and gently dabbed at her wrists. They were beginning to scab and itch, and Jack tried to get as much of the dried blood off as he could. He had already finished her left wrist and tied a white cloth around it. Emma was fairly patient with him, and they were both quiet: Jack busy concentrating on the task at hand, and Emma busy studying Jack.

"There." He said, knotting the cloth and gingerly pulling it taught. He leaned down and placed a kiss right above the cloth and Emma smiled. "How's yer arm?"

Her captivity on Raney's ship had severely messed up the healing of her arm. The bones had set in incorrect positions, so her arm was back in a sling. Once they were far enough away from Port Bain, they would stop to find a physician that could heal it properly. Gibbs insisted he knew what he was doing, but Jack had his doubts.

"It hurts still, but it's bearable." She replied.

Jack traced the lines on her hands. The cuts she had received from the rope when she fell were scars now, and they gave her hand a distorted look. She didn't care much either way about how they looked, but she knew that Jack enjoyed them; not because they had caused her pain at one time, but like he had said before, they told a story. Apparently he found them _very _attractive. He suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She tangled her free hand into his hair and kissed him passionately back. There was no shame in this kiss now, only desire.

Emma broke away, panting. Jack grinned. "I missed that." He stood to his feet. "Join me outside." She followed him out onto the deck. There was a light breeze and the sun was bright and shining without a cloud in sight. The ocean sparkled like a field of diamonds and a satisfactory smile settled onto Emma's lips. They gazed out at the horizon in a comfortable silence.

"Why did you come back?" Emma asked so softly that she had to repeat herself again for Jack to hear. "I was awful. In hindsight, I was wrong and I should have listened to you and—" Jack placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

He pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket. It was worn and wrinkled from Jack unfolding it countless times to read her words over and over again. "This." He simply said. Emma's mouth fell into the shape of an 'o' as she realized what it was.

"How did you find it? I didn't even remember what I did with it."

"Ana Maria found it in your trunk."

"Well….I'm glad you found it." She said, self-conscious of what she had said in that letter. "And I meant every word."

"I know, That's why I came back. And now it's my turn to apologize."

"What?" She joked. "Captain Jack Sparrow apologizing? What's this?"

Jack chuckled. "I was a jerk. I should've at least considered the fact that this was yer shot at a family again. I didn't think of how it would feel ta be in yer position. I only thought of me." He paused and took her hand. "Emma, I never meant to hurt ye, an' I know I did. So I'm so sorry." He gently traced the bandages on her wrist. "Knowin' that I did this to ye…"

"You didn't do any of this." Emma corrected. "Raney did. And if I wasn't so stubborn, I would've listened to your advice and realized all that Raney was telling me was lies. But I was just so caught up in this fantasy, this hope that it could be true. I was such an idiot." She looked down embarrassedly at her feet.

Jack lifted her face up to his with is finger. "Yer no idiot. Yer beautiful, smart, stubborn as 'ell," he joked and she cracked a smile. "An' I love you."

A wide smile spread across her face. "Can you say that one more time?"

He leaned in close to her ear and in a deep, husky voice whispered, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too Jack." She said, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling his face to her. His lips eagerly greeted hers and they only separated after a few of the crew members began to shout and whistle at them. Jack was content to ignore them, but Emma pulled away. She grabbed Jack's hat, placed it on her head, and scowled at them. "What are ye lookin' at, ye bunch of dogs! Get back ta work!"

* * *

:DDDDDD

What did you all think? Reviews make my day! If you read the story and liked it, I'd love to know. Thank you all for reading!

(Now go check out my other story! ;P)

-Becca


End file.
